CORAZÓN ESCLAVIZADO
by Alaia Gilded
Summary: Handorei, el misterioso enmascarado que protege a los débiles y lucha contra la esclavitud. Kagome una muchacha caprichosa que esconde un terrible pasado y un oscuro secreto. Inuyasha un hombre que busca venganza. Ambos se verán enfrentados a un torbellino de rencor, codicia y maldad, en donde el amor será puesto a prueba.
1. Capítulo 1: La sombra de la libertad

Capítulo I

_"La sombra de la libertad" _

Era una noche sombría, el viento soplaba incesantemente, y las fugases ráfagas parecían traer consigo el lastimero aullido de los lobos que merodeaban a lo lejos, velados por el frondoso y lúgubre bosque.

Las espesas y negruscas nubes avanzaban pasivas a través del cielo nocturno, sofocando en su errante marcha a la luna, que apenas lograba iluminar el sinuoso camino.

De pronto, el sombrío ambiente nocturno es abruptamente interrumpido por el persistente choque de los cascos de un caballo, el cual corría a toda velocidad por el polvoriento sendero.

Los tenues rayos de la luna permitían vislumbrar al impresionante alazán, tan negro como la noche misma, y cuya larga crin azabache parecía flotar alrededor del aguerrido jinete, vestido de negro, que lo montaba.

A unos cuantos metros, apareció en persecución una pequeña cuadrilla de soldados.

—¡Vamos! ¡Atrapadle! —gritó el que parecía estar al mando de aquellos hombres —¡Esta vez no le dejéis escapar! —ordenó azotando su caballo para aumentar el galope.

El jinete del corcel azache volteó ligeramente para observar a sus perseguidores, y asegurar la distancia que los separaban, espoleó su propio caballo el cual pareció volar sobre el camino, dejando una estela de polvo que cubrió a los soldados.

Al llegar a un cruce cambió de dirección, en un intento de despistar a los hombres que pretendían capturarlo.

Notó que a cierta distancia habían varios árboles de ramas bajas y frondosas. Disminuyó la velocidad y guió al corcel a orillas del camino, y antes de que los hombres lograran darle alcance, con una agilidad increíble, saltó del animal asiéndose de la rama más cercana, trepando por la misma con el fin de ocultar su presencia entre el denso follaje. Mientras que su caballo, como si entendiera a la perfección la estrategia, continuó galopando con la intensión de despistar a los captores.

El jinete observó atentamente como lo hombres pasaban a los pies del árbol, siguiendo el rastro de su caballo, tal y como lo había calculado.

Una vez que la situación fue más segura bajó con rapidez del árbol y se internó entre la espesa maleza que daba directo al bosque.

— ¡Imbéciles! —gritó el hombre con furia, golpeando violentamente con el dorso de su mano, la mejilla del soldado —¿Cómo pudieron dejarlo escapar?. ¡¿Saben cuándo dinero perdí hoy por culpa de ese bastardo?! —rugió tomándolo por las solapas para zamarrearlo repetidas veces.

— Mil disculpas, Señor —expresaba el soldado con dificultad —Mis hombres siguen rastreando el camino, le aseguro que lo encontraremos.

— ¡Y eso de qué sirve grandísimo idiota! Ese infeliz jamás deja rastro alguno —bramó soltándolo con violencia —¡En este momento lo único que importa es recapturar a los esclavos que ese maldito liberó!. ¡Si no los encuentran, personalmente me encargaré de matarte!

— Como usted ordene —exclamó el soldado haciendo una reverencia antes de salir a toda prisa de la habitación.

— Cálmate y bebe esto padre, antes que derrames bilis por todo el estudio —manifestó un hombre joven extendiendo una copa.

— Sabes que no estoy para bromas Kouga —gruñó el hombre dejándose caer en un sillón —. Ese malnacido me está arruinando poco a poco. Si no recupero esos esclavos, tendré que entregar una compensación más que jugosa, con tal de mantener algunas bocas cerradas —manifestó con voz grave acariciando el rizado cabello negro, atado en una larga coleta, para luego beber de un sorbo el contenido de la copa—No hemos logrado concretar las últimas tres operaciones por causa de ese maldito bandido.

— No te preocupes padre. Me encargaré de supervisar la próxima operación. Si ese infeliz intenta algo… lo mataré —aseguró el joven con una expresión de maligna satisfacción que brillaba en lo profundo de sus ojos azul verdoso.

— Pareces muy seguro hijo mío —refutó el hombre levantando su alto y fornido cuerpo del sillón —Sólo recuerda que ese maldito es muy astuto, ha logrado esquivar cada una de nuestras trampas.

— Descuida, sólo hay que idear un plan más astuto que él. Handorei o como se llame, no sobrevivirá la próxima vez —aseguró sonriendo confiado

— Muy bien, te dejaré a cargo. Espero que tú no me falles —manifestó el hombre con un leve acento de advertencia.

El grupo de personas, entre hombres, mujeres y algunos niños, sucios y andrajosos, subían rápidamente en la pequeña embarcación, anclada cerca de un improvisado muelle de roca. Sigilosos, temerosos en la absoluta oscuridad, cuidando de no ser descubiertos.

No muy lejos, una figura vestida de negro, sobre el corcel azabache, vigilaba la operación. Con actitud alerta, resguardando el camino por si era descubierta la aventurada maniobra.

— Ya están todos en el barco mi señor —anunció un anciano que se acercó presuroso hasta él.

— Muy bien, deben marcharse ahora —ordenó, con voz baja, la que se escuchaba distorsionada, producto de la máscara que cubría desde la nariz, hasta la parte inferior de su rostro. Una larga y ancha cinta de seda negra cruzaba a lo ancho de su frente, casi cubriendo sus ojos, y que mantenía atada en un firme nudo en la nuca. Su cabello permanecía oculto bajo una capucha que se ceñía a la cabeza. Bajó ágilmente del caballo para entregar un saco de terciopelo negro al anciano —Tome este dinero, asegúrese de que esas personas lleguen seguras y repártalo para que inicien una nueva vida —manifestó entregándole el objeto con las manos cubiertas por unos guantes de cuero negro.

— Muchas gracias mi señor —dijo el anciano visiblemente conmovido. Pero sin dejar de observar la inusual apariencia de su protector. Vestía un traje completamente negro, parecía hecho de fina seda. No era en lo absoluto un traje habitual entre los hombres de la época. Se asemejaba a una ancha túnica que llegaba poco más debajo de sus caderas, atado a la cintura un grueso cinturón de cuero, en donde colgaban diversos objetos de metal que el anciano lo logró reconocer. Pantalones levemente anchos ocultos bajo unas gruesas cuerdas de cuero que se enredaban desde las rodillas hasta los tobillos. Los zapatos no parecían ser de cuero. Las anchas mangas, también con ataduras en los antebrazos, no permitían evidenciar su complexión. Su pecho estaba protegido por una fina armadura y cuero. Era alto y delgado. Seguramente a ello se debía su increíble agilidad y flexibilidad.

— No hay nada que agradecer —indicó volviendo a montar el corcel, alejándose velozmente entre la penumbra.

Sólo alcanzó a escuchar el sonido de las cortinas al ser corridas con fuerza, antes que la intensa luz matinal le llegara de lleno sobre su hermoso rostro. Lloriqueando como una niña, agarró las colchas para cubrirse la cabeza intentando escapar de los impertinentes rayos solares.

— ¡Kagome ya es muy tarde! —amonestó una voz femenina, mientras le arrancaba la colcha para descubrirla.

— No es cierto, aún tengo sueño —gimoteó alargando la mano queriendo volver a cubrirse, pero la otra se lo impidió arrojando las mantas al suelo.

— No seas infantil. Mi padre ya está en el comedor y reclamó tu presencia —informó la joven sentándose en la cama, esperando que la otra terminara su rabieta.

— Pudiste haberle dicho que estaba enferma —declaró con fastidio, levantándose de mala gana para ir lavarse la cara.

— No soy capaz de inventar tales mentiras, y bien los sabes —manifestó horrorizada por la idea.

— Por supuesto que lo sé. Carezco de un camarada en complicidad por tu causa —alegó la joven mientras secaba su rostro.

— Sabes, hoy muy temprano, escuché una conversación de las mucamas —secreteó ignorando el anterior comentario de su prima —Decían que Handorei apareció ayer noche —agregó dando un gritito sobreexcitado.

— ¿Quién? —inquirió sin mucho interés, caminando al tocador para peinar sus largos rizos negros.

— ¡Por Dios, Kagome!. ¿Cómo que quién?. Handorei, el héroe liberador de esclavos —informó aplaudiendo emocionada.

— No seas ridícula. Te aseguro que ese es sólo un simple ladrón. Lo más probable es que robe esos esclavos y los venda para su propio beneficio —manifestó fastidiada girándose hacia la joven —No deberías prestar atención a esa clase de asuntos. Bien sabes que el tío Mioga te castigaría si se enterara que le tienes tanta admiración a ese bandolero.

— No seas aguafiestas —objetó haciendo un puchero —Además, mi padre no sería capaz de castigarme. Y sé que tú no me delatarías. Si hablara de esto con mi hermana Kikyo, ella seguramente se lo contaría todo a papá.

— Bien, entonces no saques ventaja de mi benevolencia, y no menciones de nuevo a ese bandido frente a mí —solicitó molesta colocando los brazos en jarra —Ahora te pido le avises a Sango que necesito me ayude a vestir.

Cubrió graciosamente un bostezo con su pequeña mano, antes de iniciar el descenso por la larga escalera de mármol. Ataviada con un lindo vestido blanco con flores rosa, un lazo del mismo tono se ajustaba a la perfección a su diminuta cintura. El escote apenas y lograba insinuar el voluptuoso contorno de sus cremosos senos. Los rizos de un intenso negro azulino, colgaban de la diminuta cabeza, enmarcando su bello rostro, destacado por unos enormes ojos color chocolate rodeado de largas pestañas negras. Sus delineados labios rosados, se torcieron con fastidio cuando el tul de su vestido se enredó con el tacón de sus zapatos blanco. Con ambas manos cogió el amplio ruedo, levantando el vestido más arriba de lo que permitía la etiqueta, miro a su alrededor para no ser descubierta y luego bajó en una rápida carrera por la escalera. Soltó el vestido, planchando las posibles arrugas y continuó su camino dignamente rumbo al comedor.

— Buenos días —saludó alegremente a los presentes.

— Falto muy poco para que llegaras a la hora de la cena —bromeó su tío sonriéndole condescendiente.

— Lo siento mucho —se disculpó haciendo una respetuosa reverencia, antes de sentarse a mano izquierda del hombre —No pasé una buena noche y estaba algo cansada —explicó con indiferencia

— Acaso estas enferma —inquirió el menudo hombre de pelo cano.

— Claro que no querido tío —contestó ofreciéndole una dulce sonrisa —¿Y dónde está Kikyo?

— Se fue hace un rato al pueblo —informó Rin que se encontraba sentada frente a ella —Dijo que tenía que encargar algunos vestidos a su modista.

— Señor Mioga, tiene un invitado —anunció el mayordomo.

— Dígale que iré enseguida —ordenó poniéndose de pie —Continúen ustedes yo tengo importantes asuntos que atender.

Kagome sólo lo siguió con la mirada, mientras daba un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

— ¿Qué dices si vamos más tarde al pueblo? —preguntó Rin animada.

— Me parece bien —contestó la joven sin mucho entusiasmo.

Un par de horas más tarde, Kagome y Rin caminaban despreocupadas por la angosta vereda, los carruajes iban y venían a lo largo de la polvorienta calle de adoquines. Señoras ataviadas de lujosos trajes y extravagantes sombreros pasaban junto a ellas. Algunas tiraban de algún travieso niño, otras caminaban colgadas del brazo de algún arrogante y acaudalado señor. Kagome hizo una mueca al ver a un par de estruendosas jovencitas, poco más jóvenes que ellas, las cuales coqueteaban descaradamente con soldados que circulaban montados en sus magníficos caballos.

Rin por su parte, miraba extasiada el escaparate de la tienda para señoras, más exclusiva de la pequeña ciudad de Brunshire.

— ¡Me encanta ese vestido! —exclamó alegre —Entremos aquí Kagome.

— Esta bien —accedió su prima con una forzada sonrisa. Antes de ingresar a la tienda una pequeña niña harapienta tironeó sutilmente de la cinta de su vestido —¿Qué quieres? —preguntó sin ocultar su molestia. La pequeña extendió su pequeña y sucia mano —¡Qué fastidio!. Rin podrías quitármela de encima —pidió tirando de su vestido alejándose de la niña.

— ¡Kagome, no te hará nada malo, sólo esta pidiendo una moneda! —exclamó Rin buscando en la bolsa de género que colgaba de su muñeca, extrajo un par de monedas dándoselas a la niña —Toma pequeña —luego se giró hacia su prima —Deberías ser generosa con los más desamparados Kagome. Tu actitud en ocasiones es tan inhumana como la de Kikyo. No comprendo cómo se parecen tanto —la reprendió.

— No es eso —negó haciendo un gracioso ademán —Sabes que me desagrada cuando esa gente se me acerca, siempre huelen de un modo espantoso —exclamó cubriéndose la nariz con un pañuelo de encaje blanco.

— Es obvio que nada gano con discutir contigo —manifestó Rin pasando junto a ella para entrar a la tienda. Kagome se encogió de hombros, soltando un largo suspiro y entró tras ella.

Llevaban unos minutos recorriendo la tienda, cuando de pronto se escuchó una risa chillona, Kagome hizo una mueca, reconociendo de inmediato la portadora de tan poco refinado timbre de voz. Rin se asomó tras ella observando la dirección en la que viajaba la mirada de su prima, cuando descubrieron a lo lejos a Kikyo, quien reía encantada con las palabras del caballero que la acompañaba.

Kagome camino lentamente hacia ella, haciendo otra mueca de desagrado al ver que el caballero que causaba tan hilarante risa en su prima, no se trataba de otro más que Kouga Breindbill el hijo del Gobernador Naraku, quiso devolverse pero ya era muy tarde, ya que ambos notaron su presencia.

— Kagome, Rin. ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Kikyo sin ocultar su desagrado ante la intromisión.

— Lo que hace todo el mundo en una tienda Kikyo… comprar —respondió Kagome —Y como todos hemos logrado escuchar, tú pareces disfrutarlo más que nadie —agregó con ironía.

— Lady Kagome. Es un verdadero placer el tener la oportunidad de verla —saludó Kouga, quitándose su sombrero de copa gris, y haciendo una exagerada inclinación.

— Buenos días _milord_ —saludó la joven con frialdad.

— Buenos días —añadió Rin uniéndose a ellos.

— Estaba a punto de invitarle un té a la señorita Kikyo, sería un honor que ambas pudieran acompañarnos —manifestó

— Será un placer aceptar su amable invitación milord —respondió Rin, recibiendo una mirada furiosa de Kagome.

Los cuatro se encontraban sentados en delicadas sillas metálicas de color blanco, bajo una enorme sombrilla, degustando de una deliciosa tasa de té, servida en una finísima vajilla de porcelana. Kagome cerró los ojos disfrutando de la suave brisa, olvidándose por algunos segundos de la terrible compañía.

— Veo que está disfrutando este momento milady —comentó Kouga sonriéndole seductoramente.

— El té es exquisito y el lugar es muy agradable, no veo porqué no estar a gusto —contestó con frialdad.

— ¿Qué compraste hoy Kikyo? —preguntó Rin a su hermana

— Un hermoso vestido de fiesta —contestó jovial —Kouga me contó que el Gobernador daría un gran baile dentro de dos semanas.

— Así es. Por supuesto ambas están cordialmente invitadas —señaló el joven, mirando la reacción de Kagome

— No olvides que yo recibí tu invitación en primer lugar, por lo tanto deberás escoltarme —musitó Kikyo haciendo un puchero, apegándose descaradamente al joven.

— Por supuesto —contestó Kouga forzando una sonrisa.

— Creo que es hora de irnos. Si obscurece el viaje de regreso puede resultar peligroso —anunció Kagome, poniéndose de pie —Muchas gracias por sus gentiles atenciones milord. Buenas tardes.

— Permítanme escoltarlas a su casa —propuso presuroso

— Se lo agradezco, pero no es necesario —respondió Kagome —Vamos Rin.

— Que Kagome haga lo que quiera, yo acepto encantada Kouga —manifestó Kikyo sonriéndole coqueta. La joven sólo giró sus ojos, por el desagrado que le provocaba ese sujeto, y aún más la actitud melindrosa de su prima.

Poco a poco la noche volvía a ser la protagonista, sumergiendo en su implacable obscuridad al pequeño condado de Brunshire.

El ambiente era propicio, más bien óptimo para que el sagaz jinete de negro, surcara nuevamente los solitarios caminos, montado en su magnífico semental negro, cuya cabeza cincelada y larga cola daban cuenta de su noble raza.

Con un sutil movimiento el jinete cambió el rumbo, internándose entre los finos troncos del lúgubre bosque. Avanzó varios metros, antes de detener su caballo, dio una mirada a su entorno y luego desmontó. Corrió ágilmente entre la maleza, hasta llegar un pequeño claro que daba directo al río. Se ocultó tras un tronco observando con cautela, al hombre que se encontraba de pie junto al río. Cuando estuvo seguro que no había otra presencia cerca de ellos, salió de su escondite, acercándose silenciosamente hasta el hombre que aguardaba.

El hombre de cabello plateado se giró con rapidez, en cuando sintió la presencia del jinete negro.

— Has mejorado notablemente. No logré percatarme de tu presencia sino hasta el último segundo —manifestó el hombre mayor complacido. El jinete no respondió, sólo inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo —Imagino que ya te habrás enterado que el Gobernador ofrecerá un baile en algunos días.

— Lo sé —respondió escuetamente.

— Estoy seguro que ese baile es sólo una distracción… Debe tener algún motivo oculto —declaró el hombre mayor con gravedad —Es muy extraño que se ofrezca una fiesta de la nada. Sin embargo, también es una excelente oportunidad para indagar en los documentos que oculta en su mansión. Es posible que encuentres alguna valiosa pista. O quizás indicios de dónde se realizará el próxima acuerdo. Kouga estará a cargo, y al parecer está siendo mucho más cauteloso que Naraku.

— Déjelo en mis manos —expresó en voz baja —Esta vez, definitivamente lograré encontrar lo que busco.

— Confiemos en ello —dijo asintiendo —Mi hijo regresará en un mes, y será peligroso encontrarnos. Espera mis mensajes antes de actuar.

— Sí. Ahora debo volver —anunció

— Ten mucho cuidado —pidió el hombre tomándole el hombro con familiaridad.

— Lo tendré —contestó inclinando la cabeza —Sensei

El condado entero estaba revolucionado por la gran fiesta que ofrecía el Gobernador. Los carruajes llegaban uno tras otro, hasta las puertas de la magnífica mansión en donde se encontraba uno de los salones más impresionantes del condado. De los elegantes coches bajaban mujeres ataviadas con los finísimos trajes de sedas y encajes y ostentosas joyas, del brazo de los hombres más importantes y acaudalados de la región.

Kagome bajó del carruaje, ayudada por la gentil mano que le ofreció un paje que vestía un formal traje de terciopelo rojo. Rin fue la siguiente, mirando de reojo la mueca de desagrado de su prima. Estaba segura que ella no deseaba asistir a aquel baile, ya que seguramente sería acosada por el insistente hijo del Gobernador. Lo cual sería motivo para las rabietas de Kikyo, quien no soportaba que algún caballero tuviera interés en otra señorita que no fuera ella. Sobre todo si el caballero en cuestión era su propio objetivo.

Entraron al salón recibiendo de lleno el sonido de las risas de los comensales y de la orquesta. Docenas de parejas danzaban en la pista, al ritmo de los suaves acordes de un vals. Los amplios ruedos de los vestidos parecían flotar y las joyas centelleaban en titilantes colores, debido a los gigantescos candelabros que iluminaban en lo alto del elegante salón y a través de las paredes.

Kikyo finalmente consiguió que Kouga la invitara a bailar. Claro que sólo después de que el joven se diera por vencido, ante las constantes negativas de Kagome en acompañarlo a la pista de baile.

No había transcurrido poco más de una hora y ya se encontraba inquieta, ahogada por el ensordecedor bullicio del animado tumulto de asistentes, y agotada del persistente asedio de Kouga. Por lo que Kagome aprovecho la oportunidad de huir furtivamente hacia el exterior. Buscando un poco de paz, que llegó acompañada de la refrescante y revitalizante brisa nocturna.

Las plantas superiores de la mansión se encontraban en penumbras y cerradas a los invitados. Un sonido apagado se escuchó desde los ventanales de un oscuro cuarto. Luego de un pequeño forcejeo finalmente estos se abrieron. Una delgada figura vestida de negro, saltó ágilmente desde el exterior, cayendo con suavidad sobre la mullida alfombra.

Caminando en puntillas, cruzó la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta. La abrió con sumo cuidado, asomando la cabeza, para asegurarse que nadie se encontraba cerca. Recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a las puertas de la biblioteca. Una vez adentro, se dirigió al escritorio, hurgando entre los papeles que allí se encontraban. No parecía haber nada importante entre aquellos documentos. Era lógico. Sus adversarios eran hombres demasiado astutos para cometer tal descuido.

Recorrió la habitación, revisando algunos libros de las estanterías, y también si había alguna caja fuerte tras los cuadros. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo. Justo en ese instante se percató del mueble adyacente a los estantes. Tenía las puertas con llave. Se agachó sacando una herramienta metálica, desde un diminuto morral de cuero que colgaba en su cinturón. En unos pocos segundos abrió la cerradura del mueble. El interior no parecía contener nada de gran importancia.

"¿Entonces, porqué se encuentra bajo llave?" —se preguntó mentalmente.

Volvió a revisar las gavetas, quitó un par de libros, notando que tras éstos había una pequeña manilla metálica. Giró de ella, sobresaltándose al escuchar el crujido de la estantería de libros. Volvió a cerrar la puerta del mueble y caminó hasta los libros.

La estantería resultó ser una puerta corredera. La abrió cuidadosamente, ingresando a un amplio cuarto secreto.

Dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor, notando que de las paredes colgaban diversos mapas de rutas alternativas y prácticamente intransitables. Al parecer eran aquellas que el Gobernador utilizó para trasladar a los esclavos, durante las operaciones que había conseguido desbaratar. Sin embargo, no parecía haber ningún mapa que señalara la ruta que utilizarían en el próximo traslado.

Se acercó a las repisas, con docenas de cuadernos que contenían valiosa información. Revisarlos todos le llevaría demasiado tiempo. Inspeccionó los que se encontraban más a su alcance. Hojeó el contenido. Parecían ser libros contables, también contenían diversas listas de personas, quizás de esclavos. También nombres de algunos extranjeros, quizás se trataba de compradores. Arrancó un par de hojas, mientras cogía otro libro.

De pronto escuchó el murmullo de voces, se acercó a la puerta corredera, cerrándola en el momento justo. Al parecer se trataba de dos hombres.

— No te preocupes —dijo uno de los hombres. "Naraku—pensó el intruso de negro" —Todo está arreglado.

— Él te pidió que lo hicieras ¿no es así? —inquirió la otra voz.

— Sí, y sabes que por mi bien no puedo oponerme a sus demandas —contestó Naraku reprimiendo la rabia —Gente de mi entera confianza está llevando a cabo el plan.

— Eso quiere decir… —murmuró otra voz.

— Quiere decir que nuestro muy respetable Sr. Taisho, debe estar viviendo sus últimos minutos —manifestó con satisfacción —O quizás ya los vivió —añadió soltando una desagradable carcajada.

Abrió los ojos descomunalmente al escuchar aquellas palabras, la impresión causó que soltara el libro que aún sostenía. Se maldijo por aquella torpeza. Levantándolo con premura, para dejarlo tirado junto al mueble.

— ¿Qué fue ese ruido? —inquirió uno de los hombres.

— No lo sé, déjame investigar —abrió las puertas del mueble, notando que estaba abierto, pero no parecía haber nada fuera de lugar, quitó los libros y giró de la manilla.

El hombre desenfundó su espada y caminó hasta el cuarto secreto. Dio un rápido vistazo, pero al parecer no había nadie. Notó el libro que estaba en el suelo, se acercó a recogerlo dando una mirada a todo el cuarto, y volvió a depositarlo en el estante.

— Un libro cayó del estante —explicó saliendo del cuarto secreto, juntando la puerta corrediza —Volvamos antes de que noten nuestra ausencia —sugirió

— Como digas —accedió el otro hombre abriendo la puerta.

Después que ambos abandonaran el estudio, una sombra se dejó caer desde el techo del cuarto secreto. Guardó los papeles que había arrancado anteriormente del libro, mientras corría hasta los ventanales, desapareciendo en la obscuridad.

El brusco e incesante golpeteo de la puerta, obligó al anciano a emprender un patético trote, producto de su avanzada edad. Tras abrir las enormes y pesadas puertas de madera, se quedó de piedra al encontrarse con aquel alto joven que tanto se parecía a su Señor.

— No puedo creerlo —balbuceó aún sorprendido.

— ¿Dónde está mi padre? —inquirió el joven, ignorando el comentario.

— A…arriba, en su despacho —farfulló el anciano confundido. El joven pasó velozmente junto a él, rumbo a la dirección señalada.

Subió los interminables escalones de dos en dos. Con paso rápido y firme avanzó a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar al estudio de su padre. No se molestó en golpear la puerta y sin más la abrió, encontrándose con una escena desconcertante.

— ¿Quién sois vos? —preguntó con voz grave, arrugando el ceño, al ver una delgada figura vestida de negro en medio de la habitación. El individuo se giró rápidamente al verse descubierto —¿Dónde está mi… —la pregunta murió en sus labios al ver el cuerpo de su padre tirado junto al sillón que se encontraba frente a la chimenea —¡Tú!. ¡Hijo de perra! —exclamó horrorizado y furioso.

Desenvainó su espada, corriendo hacia el intruso, quien a su vez sacó una extraña espada que se encontraba en su espalda.

— Eso es… —murmuró el joven observando impresionado el arma. Antes de pronunciar otra palabra su embate fue diestramente bloqueado por su contrincante. Éste dio una ágil vuelta lanzándole una poderosa patada, que golpeó de lleno en su hombro. Se recuperó al instante, viendo al intruso, entornando los ojos —Tú —susurró con la voz cargada de desprecio —Aún no tienes idea —agregó amenazador.

Se irguió a todo lo que daba su impresionante altura. El hombre de negro intentó golpearlo de nuevo, pero esquivó el ataque, dio un ruedo por el suelo, y luego se levantó para llegar hasta la parte superior de la chimenea donde se encontraban varias espadas orientales. Tomó una de ellas para volver al ataque. Dio una serie de poderosos golpes, que nada tenían que ver con la esgrima. Su contrincante se veía claramente pasmado por su conocimiento de la lucha, pese a que mantenía su rostro casi cubierto.

Hizo un giro para golpearlo con su katana, pero el hombre de negro volvió a bloquearle. Sus espadas chocaron en varias ocasiones, hasta que en un descuido, su incógnito contrincante no logró prever el siguiente movimiento de su espada, aprovechando su error para propinarle un corte en su lado izquierdo, a la altura del estómago.

El hombre de negro retrocedió algunos pasos, cayendo sobre una rodilla, pero apoyándose en su katana, que había incrustado en el suelo. Con su mano izquierda palpó la herida, intentando contener la hemorragia.

— ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! —exclamó un hombre de ojos azules, que apareció repentinamente en la puerta del estudio.

Dio una fugaz mirada al cuerpo inerte de hombre, y aprovechando la distracción, envainó su espada, para después sacar una pequeña daga de su faja de cuero, arrojándola hacia el hombre con el cual luchaba. Con excelente precisión la clavó en el hombro derecho, haciéndolo soltar su arma. Sin perder tiempo, saltó dándole una patada a la ventana, tomando el lazo que colgaba junto a su espada, lo lanzó enganchándolo a un mástil que sobresalía de la ventana contigua. Saltó por la ventana sosteniéndose de la cuerda, bajando por ella hasta la seguridad del suelo. Luego corrió a mayor velocidad que le permitía su lesión, a través del prado hasta los matorrales que colindaban en los cercos del terreno.

Un repentino escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Se frotó los brazos, mientras levantaba su rollizo y encorvado cuerpo de la silla, para echar otro leño al fuego, que ardía con intensidad en el sucio fogón. Era primavera, pero no comprendía el frío que sentía aquella noche.

Cogió la vasija que se encontraba sobre el fuego y se sirvió una taza de té. Sorbió el ardiente contenido, sonriendo complacida del sabor. Se disponía a sentarse es su maltrecha silla, cuando un crujido fuera de la cabaña llamó su atención. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando al crujido le siguió un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Se apresuró a abrir, cuando horrorizada vio que en el pórtico se hallaba desmayada una persona, que vestía de negro.

— ¡Oh Dio Mio! —exclamó aterrada, inclinándose para examinar la herida. Haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que podía darle su añoso cuerpo, se las arregló para llevar al herido hasta su camastro. Buscó paños limpios y luego se dispuso a quitarle las armas y la ropa. Escuchó un leve quejido cuando despegó la ropa de estaba adherida a la herida —¿Pero quién te hizo esto? —murmuró preocupada

— Ka…ede —susurró con debilidad.

— No te preocupes, te pondrás bien —aseguró terminando de quitarle la ropa, sin sorprenderse de la ajustada gasa que envolvía sus senos.

— Mi sensei… —musitó —está muerto…

La anciana, se quedó paralizada por unos segundos, mirando incrédula las lágrimas de profunda tristeza que derraba la malherida joven de ojos color chocolate…


	2. Capítulo 2: Recuerdos

**Capítulo II**

"_Recuerdos" _

El joven de ojos azules, corrió para auxiliar a su amigo. Miró con extrañeza la pequeña daga que tenía clavada en el hombro.

Mi padre —musitó algo debilitado, antes de sujetar la daga y tirarla con fuerza.

El joven recién pareció notar el cuerpo inerte del hombre mayor, se acercó hasta él, giró el cuerpo, que se encontraba boca abajo. Comprendiendo de inmediato que ya era demasiado tarde. Una profunda herida laceraba su pecho, directamente en su corazón. Cerró los ojos que aún permanecían abiertos, levantando la mirada hacia su amigo que se acercó hasta él.

Lo lamento, Inuyasha —susurró acongojado —Esta muerto…

La luz del amanecer comenzaba a filtrase por las rendijas de la vieja cabaña. Emitió un leve quejido, al sentir una dolorosa punzada al costado del vientre, cuando hizo un intento por levantarse.

Un paño húmedo cayó de su frente. Frunció el ceño producto de la confusión. No estaba segura de donde se encontraba, todo parecía girar a su alrededor.

Kagome, no te levantes, aún estas muy débil y la fiebre no ha bajado del todo —expresó una voz con firmeza. Fue empujada con gentileza por unas manos rugosas.

Debo regresar —contradijo haciendo un nuevo intento por erguirse —Se darán cuenta que no pasé la noche en casa.

Eso no importa ahora, ya inventaremos una excusa —manifestó la mujer, impidiéndole la acción —Ahora debemos bajar la fiebre y esperar que cierre bien tu herida. Toma bebe esta infusión —ordenó acercándole un jarro de humeante líquido —Esto ayudará a cicatrizar más rápido la herida.

El suave golpe en la puerta interrumpió la discusión. Kaede miró tranquila a la joven y le sonrió, luego caminó a la puerta, para ver de quien se trataba.

Un jovencito de unos catorce años esperaba impaciente.

Señora Kaede. La señorita Kagome… no regresó anoche… no sabemos dónde se encuentra…

Guarda silencio y entra muchacho —ordenó la anciana.

¡Kagome! —exclamó horrorizado el muchacho al ver que yacía herida sobre el camastro.

Te dije que guardaras silencio —regañó Kaede, dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza —Ella se encuentra bien. Estoy curando la herida, y la fiebre ya casi ha desaparecido. Dile a Sango que invente alguna excusa, para explicar la ausencia de Kagome. Que no se siente bien, y se quedará en cama, o lo que sea.

¿Pero y si la señorita Rin descubre el engaño de mi hermana? —preguntó asustado —Ella siempre entra al cuarto de Kagome.

Él tiene razón —intervino Kagome —Rin puede descubrirnos. O lo que es peor, Kikyo. Lo mejor es que regrese a casa. No te preocupes, guardaré reposo hasta sentirme mejor —añadió al ver la cara de reproche de la anciana.

Está bien, pero Kojaku se encargará de llevarte las hierbas medicinales para que Sango las prepare —dijo accediendo de mala gana.

Por supuesto. Déjelo en mis manos —aceptó el jovencito.

Ingresó a su cuarto por la entrada secreta que mantenía oculta tras un grueso tapiz, el cual colgaba junto al tocador.

Kojaku le ayudaba a caminar, sirviéndole de soporte. Sango, que esperaba en el cuarto, saltó de la silla al verlos entrar. Emitiendo una aterrada exclamación al notar que Kagome estaba herida.

La llevaron hasta la cama y entre los dos la acomodaron. Secaron el sudor de su frente, producto del enorme esfuerzo, y de la fiebre que aún le aquejaba.

Estuvo varios días en cama. Sango cuidó de ella, dándole las infusiones que enviaba Kaede. Cambiando sus vendajes y aplicando el ungüento sobre la herida, que era preparado por la misma anciana.

También su joven amiga le contaba todo lo que ocurría en el condado. Ella le relató que esa misma noche durante el baile, habían llevado la noticia del asesinato del Conde Inu Taisho, uno de los hombres más ricos y respetables de la región, quien era poseedor del castillo Leeuford, rodeado por extensas tierras ubicadas cerca de la frontera norte de Brunshire.

El conde Taisho era reconocido por su enorme generosidad y férrea oposición a la esclavitud, por lo mismo muchos creían que tenía una secreta conexión con Handorei, y los rescates para evitar la venta ilegal de esclavos. Sin embargo, todos ahora consideraban que aquella hipótesis parecía imposible y ridícula, dado que el asesino había resultado ser el propio Handorei.

Rin fue en varias ocasiones a verla a su cuarto. A veces le llevaba la comida, otras sólo a hacerle compañía. Al menos, el estado febril de Kagome, ayudaba a que la excusa de un fuerte resfriado fuera más creíble, y con ello lograr engañar tanto a Rin, como a los demás miembros de la familia.

No tenía idea de lo cómo las cosas se habían tornado tan nefastas. Luego de escuchar la conversación en la casa del Gobernador, se dirigió rápidamente al castillo del conde Taisho, pero llegó demasiado tarde. Su maestro yacía muerto en el estudio. Aún no lograba comprender el método que utilizaron, ya que no había un hombre más hábil en el manejo de las armas y la defensa que él. Tampoco encontró indicios de lucha, lo que era aún más ilógico.

Cuando se disponía a buscar rastros del culpable en el exterior, aquel hombre irrumpió en la habitación.

No cabía dudas, aquel hombre no era otro más que el hijo del conde Taisho, esos penetrantes ojos dorados eran la mejor prueba. Sin duda se trataba Inuyasha Taisho.

Tal vez fue una trampa —señaló Sango —Querían hacerte ver culpable y aprovecharon la llegada de su hijo.

No lo creo —negó Kagome pensativa —El enterarme que planeaban asesinar al conde Taisho fue una mera casualidad. Además su hijo no debía llegar hasta el mes entrante. Si adelantó su llegada, no había forma que calcularan que él me encontrara en ese preciso instante junto al cuerpo.

Supongo que en eso tienes razón —aceptó la joven —Lamento que no pudieras asistir a su sepelio.

Descuida. Lo único que me importa ahora… —murmuró con la voz cargara de ira —es asistir al entierro de sus asesinos.

Pese a las protestas de Sango, Kagome abandonó el reposo. Se vistió con un sencillo pero bonito vestido azul oscuro. Con un escote alargado hacia los hombros, mangas abultadas, y de amplio ruedo. Cubrió sus rizos color azabache, con un pequeño sombrero del mismo tono del vestido.

Le pidió a Kojaku que reuniera las flores más hermosas del jardín. Debía visitar la tumba de su querido maestro.

Caminaba lentamente por los silenciosos pasillos del viejo cementerio. Unos metros más atrás, la seguía Kojaku, quien cargaba el bello ramo de flores.

Kagome detuvo su marcha, para tomar un poco de aliento, dado que la herida aún le dolía bastante. Al levantar la mirada, vio que al fondo se elevaba el imponente mausoleo perteneciente a la familia Taisho.

Era enorme, de mármol blanco cuyos gruesos pilares se erguían majestuosos frente a la edificación. Las paredes laterales y superiores, tenían talladas elaboradas esculturas de ángeles.

Kojaku se adelantó y le ayudó a abrir las pesadas puertas del mausoleo.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, debido al nudo que tenía en la garganta, antes de entrar al recinto. Miró a su alrededor, sólo algunas flores secas adornaban la tumba del conde Taisho.

Se arrodilló a los pies de la tumba, depositando en un gran jarrón de porcelana su ramo de flores. Lentamente las lágrimas que había intentado contener, fueron deslizándose por su pálido rostro.

Perdóneme, Sensei —sollozó lastimeramente —No pude llegar a tiempo. No pude evitar su muerte... Perdón… perdón…

Poco a poco su mente fue inundada por imágenes que encarnaban sus más dolorosos recuerdos. La época más triste de toda su vida. El día del asesinato de sus padres… El día en el que conoció al poderoso conde Inu Taisho.

Era una niña de doce tiernos años. Viajaba junto a sus padres rumbo a Brunshire, lugar donde su familia planeaba establecerse, después que su padre, el Barón Endo Higurashi, luchara en el parlamento por varios años, con el fin de apoyar la creación de medidas legislativas que abolieran definitivamente la esclavitud.

Lord Higurashi, había heredado una vasta propiedad, por parte de una tía que no tuvo descendencia. Su nuevo hogar sería una mansión en las afueras de Brunshire, cercana al territorio que pertenecía a un distinguido Conde, que según le relató su madre fue un valiente y hábil general, que sirvió a la corona, recibiendo numerosas condecoraciones, títulos y riquezas.

No se percató del momento exacto, en que la situación se tornó caótica. Sólo recordaba vagas escenas, en las que veía el bello rostro de su madre desfigurado por el terror, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, como si intentara protegerla de algo terrible. La seria expresión de su padre, bañado en sudor, le indicaba que algo muy grave sucedía. La confirmación de aquello fue cuando lo vio empuñar su arma, mientras asomaba la cabeza por la diminuta ventana del carruaje.

Temblaba cada vez que escuchaba los violentos azotes que daba el cochero a los caballos, que corrían a gran velocidad, bufando exhaustos por el irregular terreno. Repentinamente el coche pareció ir fuera de control. Casi de inmediato el suelo pareció girar en torno a ella, seguido de un ensordecedor ruido y un fuerte golpe. Su madre pretendía en vano evitar que se golpeara contra las paredes del carruaje, intentando recibir la mayor parte de los azotes. Todo pareció quedar en calma, pero sólo por un par de segundos, ya que vio a su padre patear con fuerza la puerta del carruaje, para ayudar a su madre y a ella a salir del vehículo volcado.

¡Huyan hacia el bosque! —lo escuchó gritar la orden con desesperación, antes de ser literalmente arrastrada por su madre.

Giraba la cabeza a cada paso intentando ver la figura de su padre. "¡Madre… Es Papá!" —había gritado desesperada al divisar a varios hombres que bajaban de sus caballos y atacan a su padre. Pero su madre sólo corría sin escucharla, levantando con dificultad el pesado vestido con una mano y jalando de ella con la otra.

Se habían alejado bastante, pero las voces de los hombres parecían escucharse cada vez más cerca. Su madre giró, ahogando un grito de horror y se detuvo en seco.

Corre rápido, mi amada Kagome —ordenó tomando la pequeña cabeza con ambas manos, depositando un beso en su frente —¡Corre y por nada del mundo te detengas!

Pero madre —gimoteó aferrándose al vestido de la mujer.

¡Vete ahora! —ordenó con voz firme, empujándola con rudeza —¡Vete!

Sollozando finalmente obedeció la orden, y corrió a la máxima rapidez que le permitían sus cortas extremidades. Sin embargo, a unos cuantos metros se encontró con una fosa que atravesaba a lo ancho del extenso terreno. Temerosa quiso regresar pero vio que los hombres ya se acercaban a su madre. Se ocultó tras el grueso tronco de un árbol observando lo que ocurría.

Debido a la distancia, no lograba escuchar, pero veía con claridad como su madre discutía fervorosamente con los hombres. Uno de ellos la golpeó con salvajismo, arrojándola al suelo por el fuerte impacto. Luego elevó el brazo, empuñando su filosa espada, la cual dejó caer sin piedad alguna sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, que emitió un alarido horrorizado, el cual fue silenciado al instante.

Ahogó un grito de espanto, llorando en silencio, mientras sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a la corteza del árbol, que se incrustaba en su delicada piel lastimándola.

El hombre se giró en dirección a donde se encontraba. El corazón le dio un vuelco y se ocultó tras el tronco. Comprendió que aquello no era suficientemente seguro, por lo que se agachó y comenzó a arrastrarse hasta la fosa. Al llegar a la orilla resbaló, cayendo dentro del fangoso interior de la cavidad, que por fortuna no resultó ser tan profunda. Avanzó de rodillas unos cuantos metros, pero las voces de los hombres la paralizaron. Pegó su pequeño cuerpo a la lodosa pared de la fosa, abrazándose a sus piernas.

El sonido de las ramas secas le advirtieron que los hombres encontraban cerca. De pronto vio una rata que caminaba hacia ella, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, tapando de inmediato su boca con ambas manos, para acallar el grito de miedo que casi escapa de su garganta.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Hacia dónde escapó? —exclamó con enojo, una voz gruesa. El hombre estaba de pie casi sobre su cabeza.

Olvídala. Ya cumplimos con nuestra parte del trato —señaló otro hombre, que se escuchaba más lejos.

Tienes razón. Endo Higurashi y su esposa ya están muertos —sentenció con implacable frialdad.

Gimió de dolor, cuando cayó por enésima vez al suelo, ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar corriendo. Además, no tenía idea hacia donde tenía que dirigirse. Aún así, algo no le permitía darse por vencida. Secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus manos sucias y volvió a ponerse de pie. Su vestido estaba lleno de barro y hecho jirones. Sus brazos lastimados, debido a que tuvo que pasar por entre la espinosa maleza.

Caminó por largos minutos, cuando escuchó el sonido de la corriente de un río. Al llenar a la orilla se encontró con un hombre sentado sobre una gran roca pescando apaciblemente. Tuvo miedo, quiso volver a huir, pero estaba exhausta, y volvió a caer al suelo sin energías para volver a levantarse.

El hombre se giró al escuchar el golpe. Sorprendido corrió hasta la pequeña, y acunándola en su regazo examinó el estado de la niña.

¡¿Pero qué te ha ocurrido pequeña?! —exclamó horrorizado

Papá… Mamá —musitó débilmente antes de perder el conocimiento.

En medio de aquella tragedia, fue como se produjo su encuentro con el conde Inu Taisho. El hombre cuidó de ella por varios meses, hasta recibir la noticia que la tutela de Kagome pararía a manos de un tío político. Se trataba del esposo de la hermana mayor de su madre, quien había muerto hacía varios años. Mioga Hurley y sus dos hijas, Rin y Kikyo, llegaron poco tiempo después a Brunshire.

En ese momento también conoció a Sango y su hermano Kojaku, que era un pequeño de dos años. Ella, a pesar de ser casi una niña, trabajaba como sirviente de su tío Mioga, quien se había hecho cargo de ellos, cuando perdieron a su padre unos meses antes.

Mioga Hurley, entonces se hizo cargo de las tierras y los negocios de difunto Endo Higurashi, hasta que Kagome contrajera matrimonio.

Durante el tiempo que el conde Taisho cuidó de ella. Kagome llegó a profesarle gran cariño. Como si se tratara de un segundo padre. Lo visitaba regularmente, y siempre a escondidas de su tío, quien a pesar de ser bondadoso, era bastante estricto con ella y sus hijas.

Inu Taisho, era un hombre solitario, viudo desde hacía quince años, y aún cuando le contó que tenía dos hijos, los tres vivían separados. Uno de ellos había entrado a la milicia, mientras que el otro se encontraba estudiando en el extranjero. Ella jamás los conoció, ya que siempre era el padre, quien se ausentaba largas temporadas para verlos. Sólo había escuchado muchas anécdotas acerca de ambos. Era evidente el amor que sentía por sus hijos, ya que hablaba mucho sobre ellos. Kagome a veces tenía la impresión de que casi los conocía en persona.

Durante un incidente, con un par de cuatreros que robaban sementales, Kagome pudo comprobar la increíble habilidad combativa que poseía el conde Taisho. Fue entonces cuando la asaltó la idea de aprender a luchar. Pasó meses suplicándole que le enseñara, pero el hombre siempre se negó con firmeza. Argumentando que era incorrecto para una delicada muchacha el aprender tales rudas destrezas, sólo apropiadas para el género masculino.

¿Entonces me será negada la posibilidad de defenderme por el hecho de ser una mujer? —preguntó con osadía, irguiendo con altivez su menudo cuerpo —¡¿Acaso intenta decirme que sólo deberé esperar a que el asesino hunda su espada en mi pecho, tal y como le ocurrió a mi madre?! —añadió con la ira y el odio fulgurando en sus ojos chocolate.

El conde Inu Taisho no pudo discutir contra aquel argumento. En los ojos de Kagome pudo ver con claridad la determinación, la valentía y la astucia. Comprendió que ella jamás se daría por vencida, no hasta hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Soltó un largo suspiro, rindiéndose por primera vez en toda su vida. Y había sido derrotado, ni más ni menos, que por aquella tozuda muchachita.

De ese modo dio inicio a un largo y arduo entrenamiento, pero en el más absoluto secreto.

Le transmitió todo su conocimiento de lucha en las artes marciales, una milenaria herencia de sus antepasados. Le enseño a utilizar su cuerpo como arma y conocer las debilidades del cuerpo de sus enemigos. A meditar y planificar estrategias pensando con inteligencia. A moverse con sigilo, a luchar con todo tipo de armas, tanto occidentales, como las más extrañas y desconocidas armas orientales.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, algo más de seis años, en los cuales poco a poco y a los ojos de la comarca entera, se convirtió en una mujer hermosa, delicada, y en apariencia frívola y caprichosa, casi inalcanzable a juicio de muchos de los jóvenes casaderos. Sin embargo, esa bella joven, era sólo la falsa imagen de la verdadera Kagome, a la que sólo conocían su maestro; Sango, quien se convirtió en su mejor amiga y el hermano de ésta, el pequeño Kojaku. Además estaba Kaede, una anciana curandera, a la cual el conde Taisho la llevó en un par de ocasiones, para que curara las heridas que sufriera durante sus entrenamientos.

A pesar de la cercanía y del cariño que le profesaba a su prima Rin. Jamás compartió con ella aquellos secretos. Quizás para protegerla de alguna reprimenda, o para protegerse a sí misma, de su venenosa prima Kikyo.

Era el año de su cumpleaños número veinte, su sensei tuvo que ausentarse otra larga temporada, en donde aprovecharía de visitar a sus hijos.

Cierto día, Kagome deambulaba a caballo por el bosque, cuando a lo lejos divisó una destartalada choza de la cual entraban y salían un par de fornidos hombres, quienes cargaban pesados costalea que descargaban desde una carreta, para luego dejarlas al interior de la choza. Desmontó de su vieja yegua, dejando las riendas atadas a una rama y luego se dirigió hacia la cabaña, caminado sigilosamente. Se ocultó tras unos arbustos al escuchar la voz de uno de los hombres.

Esos son todos —informó un tercer hombre, que estaba sobre la carreta —Ahora larguémonos de aquí.

Pero deberíamos quedarnos a vigilar —propuso el otro.

¿Para qué imbécil? —regañó el segundo hombre que salía de la choza, y cerraba la puerta colocando un candado en la cerradura —¡Vámonos! Ellos vendrán a buscarlos durante la noche —informó mientras subía a la parte trasera del vehículo.

Una vez que la carroza con los tres hombres se alejó lo suficiente, Kagome salió de su escondite, corriendo hacia la cabaña. Comprobó que el grueso candado estaba firmemente puesto. Caminó rodeando la choza, buscando otra entrada o alguna ventana, pero éstas estaban cubiertas con madera. Se dispuso a mirar hacia el interior, a través de un pequeño agujero. Todo estaba muy oscuro, y el sol casi se ocultaba dificultando aún más sus intentos, pero consiguió ver un par de sacos, que estaban más cerca. No parecía haber nada anormal en ellos. "¿Entonces qué debían vigilar?", se preguntó extrañada. De pronto uno de los sacos pareció moverse, se alejó sobresaltada, pero regresó de inmediato a asegurarse de lo que había visto. Efectivamente el saco volvió a moverse, y lo mismo sucedió con el que estaba junto a él.

¿Pero qué es esto? —musitó aún incrédula "Son personas. ¿Acaso prisioneros?" se preguntó intentando comprender qué sucedía. "No, prisioneros no, sería absurdo tenerlos así. Podría tratarse de rehenes". —Debo ir por ayuda —decidió, alejándose del lugar.

Mientras cabalgaba a toda velocidad, comprendió que no tendría tiempo de ir hasta la ciudad. El sol ya se había ocultado, y según lo que le escuchó decir a esos hombres, alguien iría esa misma noche para llevarse a esas personas.

La casa más cercana era el castillo del conde Taisho, pero él no se encontraba en Brunshire. Y era peligroso dejar la situación en manos de los lacayos que trabajaban en la mansión. No tenía otra opción. Ella era la única que podía ayudarlos.

Miró de reojo su traje de montar. Cómo lo lograría, si aparecía vestida así, todos se darían cuenta de quien se trataba. Se convertiría en centro del escándalo y habladurías, y en el peor de los casos el entrenamiento que le dio el conde Taisho quedaría al descubierto. Él podría verse envuelto en graves problemas por su causa. No, eso no iba a permitirlo.

A su mente llegó una descabellada idea, pero era su única opción en aquel momento. Guió a la yegua rumbo al castillo Leeuford.

Ingresó furtivamente a la habitación en donde el conde guardaba una impresionante cantidad de armas. Aquel cuarto lo había visitado muchas veces, gran parte de las armas que había aprendido a utilizar se guardaban en ese lugar. Fue en dirección del estante, en donde se hallaba un inusual traje negro.

Una vez le preguntó al conde Taisho que tipo de vestimenta era, pero él simplemente sonrió volviendo a guardarlo en el cajón. —Es muy pronto para que lo sepas o lo entiendas —fue lo único que contestó.

Se puso la capucha y luego cubrió su frente con una larga cinta de seda, la cual amarró firmemente tras su cabeza. Como toque final, cubrió su rostro hasta la nariz. Vio complacida ante el espejo, que lo único visible eran sus ojos, pero la noche ayudaría para que nadie notara que se trataba de una mujer. Además la liviana y diminuta armadura que cubría su pecho, disimulaba estupendamente sus pequeños senos. Era un traje muy similar al blanco que utilizaba en su entrenamiento, pero este era perfecto para ocultarse en la noche, y le permitiría moverse con absoluta libertad.

Antes de salir, se detuvo frente a una espada corta, sin pensarlo demasiado la cogió, amarrando la vaina a su espalda.

No parecía haber movimiento fuera de la choza, aún así se acercó cuidadosamente. Verificó que el candado siguiera intacto y extrajo una pequeña herramienta que mantenía oculta entre los cordones que se enredaban en su antebrazo izquierdo. No le tomó más que algunos segundos para abrir la cerradura. Entró a la mugrienta cabaña, observando que había alrededor más de una docena de sacos. Se acercó al más cercano, desatando el nudo. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al descubrir en el interior a un niño de piel oscura, que no debía tener más de diez años. Estaba amordazado y atado de pies y manos. El niño parecía aterrorizado con su presencia, y una vez liberado intentó escapar. Pero Kagome lo agarró con fuerza pegándolo a su cuerpo.

Tranquilo, no tengas miedo —le susurró al oído acariciándole el rostro para calmarlo.

El pequeño no pareció entender lo que decía, pero con su acción comprendió que no iba a lastimarlo.

Lo dejó a un lado y se dispuso a liberar al resto de las personas. Todos eran gente de color, se trataban de varios niños, un par de hombres jóvenes, además de otros hombres y mujeres de mediana edad.

Se disponía a desatar el último saco, cuando el sonido de un carruaje acercándose, le heló la sangre. Con una seña, le indicó a uno de los hombres para que concluyera la tarea, mientras ella corría a la puerta para ver a qué tan lejos estaba el carruaje. Perecía estar a unos doscientos metros, ya no había tiempo, tenían que salir de inmediato.

Por fortuna uno de ellos hablaba su idioma, por lo que le dio la instrucción de hacia dónde debían correr, y uno tras otro fueron saliendo en la dirección señalada.

Kagome no contaba con que tras el carruaje apareciera un hombre a caballo, quien se adelantó al vehículo, llegando justo cuando el último de los liberados huía hacia el bosque. El jinete escupió un improperio, bajando del caballo de un salto para enfrentar al individuo vestido de negro que se interponía en su camino.

¡Apresuraos imbéciles! ¡Los esclavos escapan! —gritó el hombre desenvainando su espada para arremeter contra el intruso, que ya estaba listo para el ataque —¡Tú, bastardo! ¡Te partiré en dos! —gritó el jinete, antes de embestir con furia.

La pelea no duró más de un minuto. Extrajo la katana en su espalda y bloqueó el ataque, antes de una segunda embestida giró con gran velocidad golpeando la mano del jinete, quien soltó la espada debido al impacto, volvió a girar dando una certera patada en el rostro del hombre, que cayó seminconsciente.

Otros dos hombres corrieron hacia ella, esquivó fácilmente el ataque del primero, dio un fabuloso salto utilizando el pecho del segundo para impulsarse, efectuó una voltereta hacia atrás y pateándolo en la barbilla. Volvió a atacar al anterior, esta vez girando en su eje a ras del suelo, provocando que el hombre perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, donde volvió a golpearlo con el codo en el inicio del estómago.

Antes que se recuperaran, corrió hasta la carreta, cortando las riendas con la filosa espada, golpeó las ancas de los dos caballos para ahuyentarlos, haciendo lo mismo con el caballo del otro jinete. Después se alejó por una ruta alterna, para ir al encuentro de los esclavos que había liberado.

Los ocultó en una vieja mina de carbón, que estaba abandonada desde hace años. Aún no tenía un plan para sacar a los esclavos de la región, sin que alguna patrulla de soldados, o los mismos hombres que los tenían cautivos los descubrieran. Por ahora sólo podía mantenerlos a salvo, por lo que regresó al castillo Leeuford, por sus ropas y conseguir algo de agua y alimentos.

Volvió a entrar cautelosamente en el cuarto de armas, caminó en puntillas hasta su vestido, que había dejado sobre una silla.

Espero escuchar una muy buena explicación acerca de todo esto —advirtió una seria voz a su espalda. Debido al sobresalto, dejó caer el vestido al suelo, volteándose para enfrentar a la voz que había reconocido de inmediato.

Sensei —musitó mirándolo sorprendida, para luego agachar la cabeza avergonzada.

El conde Taisho escuchó con atención el relato de los últimos acontecimientos. Furioso y asqueado con la situación, se propuso ayudar a la joven a planear la forma en que trasladarían a esas personas fuera de la región y ponerlas a salvo. Envió una nota a un antiguo camarada, quien era pieza clave para su plan.

Dos días después embarcaron a los esclavos en un pequeño barco, propiedad del amigo del conde, quien prometió ponerlos a salvo. Así concluyo la temeraria aventura de la joven, la primera, de las muchas que vendrían.

Después de todo lo que hizo por mí… y no fui capaz de ayudarle cuando me necesitó —lloró, elevando la mirada hacia la placa donde estaba escrito el nombre de su maestro —Pero le prometo… acabaré con ellos… Con Naraku y su hijo, y con el que se oculta tras él. Lo prometo… —susurró empuñando su mano con fuerza sobre las letras doradas.

¿Quiénes sois vosotros dos? —inquirió una voz masculina, desde la entrada del mausoleo. Kagome se tensó de inmediato al reconocer claramente aquella voz… "Inuyasha Taisho"…

"Estoy segura que se trata de Inuyasha Taisho", pensó inquieta. Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo. Secó el rastro de sus lágrimas y se giró con lentitud para enfrentarlo.

Buen día Milord —saludó displicente, haciendo una educada reverencia. Cuando él joven llegó hasta ella.

Buenos días Milady —respondió el joven mirándola con extrañeza —Lamento si os he asustado. Es sólo que me sorprendió ver a alguien visitando la tumba de mi padre a estas horas.

Lamento la irrupción. Pero no tuve la posibilidad de asistir al sepelio. Es por eso que vine en cuanto me fue posible —explicó tragando saliva, intentando evitar la penetrante mirada ambarina.

Muchas gracias —manifestó el joven inclinando la cabeza. Y aprovechando la oportunidad de ver más de cerca los ojos de la bella dama frente a él. Sonrió ligeramente al notar como ella esquivaba su mirada completamente ruborizada —Qué descortesía de mi parte. No me he presentado debidamente ante vos. Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho de la casa de Leeuford.

Es… es un placer. Mi nombre es Lady Kagome Higurashi —balbuceó con nerviosismo —Él es Kojaku, trabaja para mi familia.

Higurashi —murmuró frunciendo el ceño, como si intentara recordar algo —Vuestro nombre me resulta familiar.

Es posible que vuestro padre me haya mencionado en alguna ocasión —aclaró algo perturbada—Lo conocía desde pequeña.

Comprendo —asintió el joven—Aún así es un apellido poco frecuente ¿Sois inmigrante?.

Sí, de hecho mis antepasados lo fueron —respondió carraspeando—Ya debo marcharme milord —anunció haciendo una cortés reverencia, pasando junto a él dispuesta a irse.

Esperad un momento —pidió el joven tomándole la mano cubierta por un delicado guate de encaje, evitando que se alejara—¿Sería un atrevimiento de mi parte si la visito en vuestra casa uno de estos días?

¿¡Eh!? —exclamó perturbada por la inesperada pregunta

Bueno, ya que conocía muy bien a mi padre, me gustaría que me hablara más de la amistad que la unía a él —explicó mirándola con fijeza y una leve sonrisa.

Yo… bueno… no… desde luego que no… Es bienvenido. Ahora si me disculpa —añadió liberando su brazo, para alejarse rápidamente.

La observó con detenimiento hasta que desapareció tras la puerta. Luego su mirada se detuvo en el jarrón donde la joven había depositado las flores frescas. Esbozó una leve sonrisa. Mirando el nombre de su padre grabado en la placa de oro.

Me siento un poco celoso padre —murmuró acariciando la inscripción —Una joven y hermosa mujer llorando a los pies de tu sepulcro. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tan importante eras para ella? ¿Y qué tan importante era ella para ti? —preguntó, cambiando a una seria expresión —Al parecer hay algo más que deberé averiguar.


	3. Capítulo 3: Odio inevitable

**Capítulo III**

"_Odio inevitable" _

Cuando llegó a la mansión, lo primero que encontró fue a una furiosa Rin, que hizo un alboroto, reprendiéndola por haber salido cuando aún se encontraba convaleciente, de su supuesto resfriado. Kojaku la miraba aterrado, ya que era poco frecuente que Rin mostrara tal grado de enojo. Intentó tranquilizarla haciéndole notar que el joven la había acompañado en todo momento y que él había conducido el carruaje.

Ese a su corta edad, el muchacho había logrado convertirse en un verdadero experto en el manejo de choches. Dado que era su secreto apoyo. En muchas ocasiones, Kagome necesitaba llevar su traje y armas, por lo que Kojaku se hacía cargo de parte de su coartada.

Rin continuó regañando por más de una hora. Y cuando se cansó, simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla.

No vuelvas a preocuparme así —le suplicó —Cuando enfermas me doy cuenta de lo solitaria que estoy. Kikyo sólo se preocupa de sí misma, de la última moda o de atrapar un hombre rico. Te extrañé Kagome.

Lo lamento. Procuraré no enfermar de nuevo —prometió sonriendo. Aunque en el fondo no estaba segura de poder cumplir esa promesa. No con aquella peligrosa doble vida que llevaba.

Después del almuerzo, y con el maravilloso día soleado, decidieron descansar en el jardín. Rin parloteaba de un tema y otro, sin que Kagome le prestara mayor atención, ya que se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, analizando lo ocurrido la noche en que murió su maestro.

Con lo poco que había escuchado ese día, era evidente que Naraku fue quien ordenó llevar a cabo el asesinato. Él habló de estar siguiendo las órdenes de otra persona, pero ¿quién era esa persona?.

Durante el tiempo que llevaba truncando el abominable negocio de la venta de esclavos de Naraku, jamás el nombre de otro responsable había sido divulgado. ¿Quién más podría estar implicado en ese asunto?, y ¿porqué era necesario mandar a matar al conde Taisho?. Él jamás participó directamente en la liberación de esclavos que ejecutaba Handorei. Y su conexión con él siempre fue un absoluto secreto. Salvo para algunos hombres de plena confianza. Era imposible que alguno de ellos lo traicionaran.

Pero tuvo que reconocer que los rumores acerca de la vinculación entre el Conde y Handorei, pudieron haber gatillado la trampa. Jamás imaginó que ese rumor fuera suficiente para que ellos optaran por asesinar al Conde. Había subestimado a sus oponentes, y las consecuencias habían resultado ser fatales.

Si tan sólo hubiera tenido tiempo de atrapar al asesino, lo habría hecho confesar los nombres de quienes le ordenaron la muerte de su querido maestro.

Tenía que investigar a Naraku, y averiguar cueste lo que cueste el nombre de ese cómplice secreto.

¡Kagome! ¡No estás escuchándome! —reclamó Rin

Lo lamento —se disculpó haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en lo que decía su prima.

Tenías una expresión muy seria —comentó mirándola extrañada —¿En qué pensabas?. Dabas miedo Kagome.

Ah ¿sí? —inquirió la joven riendo divertida.

¿Pensabas quizás en algún joven e insistente admirador? —preguntó burlona. Riendo ante la mueca de desagrado de su prima.

Ni lo menciones —masculló fingiendo un teatral escalofrío.

Señorita Kagome. Un joven ha venido a visitarla —anunció una sirvienta, haciendo una reverencia.

¿U…un joven? —tartamudeó Kagome con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente —¿De quién se trata?

¡Lady Kagome! —llamó una voz masculina desde la puerta que daba al jardín. Rin soltó una risilla por lo bajo, ante lo cual Kagome le dirigió una mirada fulminante, como si la culpara de la insoportable visita tan sólo por haberlo mencionado —Perdón por entrar de este modo, es que estaba muy preocupado desde que me informaron acerca de vuestro delicado estado de salud.

No tenía que preocuparse milord. Como se dará cuenta ahora me encuentro perfectamente —informó con voz seca y por alguna razón, sintiéndose más desilusionada de lo habitual.

Así veo, y no sabe el gran alivio que siento —manifestó Kouga tomando la mano de la joven para besarla.

Buenas tardes señor Kouga —saludó Rin molesta por no ser tomada en cuenta.

Buenas tardes señorita Rin —saludó como recién dándose cuenta de su presencia, besando su mano.

¿Gusta una taza de té? —preguntó con amabilidad, ignorando la nueva mirada de Kagome, y su evidente expresión de desagrado.

Por supuesto —accedió el hombre sentándose junto a Kagome.

Llevaban un rato conversando, aunque más bien era Kouga quien monopolizaba la aburrida plática, mientras Kagome intentaba disimular los bostezos y Rin hacia un esfuerzo por escucharlo y no reír por la cara de tedio de su prima. En ese instante la sirvienta interrumpe para anunciar otra visita.

Señorita Kagome. Tiene otra visita. Lord Inuyasha Taisho —informó cuando tras ella apareció el joven.

El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco al verlo de pie en el jardín de su casa, se levantó viéndolo pasmada. El reflejo del sol de la tarde dio de lleno en sus ojos, intensificando el hermoso brillo dorado. No podía negar que era muy guapo, a decir verdad demasiado. Tenía cabello negro y corto, mandíbula cuadrada que le daba un aspecto muy varonil, labios medianamente delgados curvados en una seductora sonrisa. Era alto, de hombros anchos y aspecto fornido. Se veía muy distinguido, vestido con una chaqueta de cola azul marino y pantalones grises ceñidos a sus musculosas piernas.

Caminó a paso firme hacia ellos, sin quitar los ojos de Kagome, quien de pronto tuvo la inquietante sensación de estar siendo asechada por un felino salvaje.

Buenas tardes Lady Kagome —saludó tomando la mano de la joven para besarla con excesiva lentitud.

Bu.. buenas tardes —saludó nerviosa, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el lugar donde él depositó sus labios.

Siento la interrupción. Puedo volver en otro momento —manifestó esperando la respuesta.

No, no interrumpe nada, por favor quédese —contestó la joven de inmediato, sorprendiéndose de sí misma. Ante la mirada extrañada de Rin y la irritada de Kouga.

¿No nos presentas? —preguntó Rin mirando con curiosidad al recién llegado.

Claro, lo siento. Lord Taisho es el hijo del Conde Taisho. Ella es mi prima, la señorita Rin Hurley —presentó viendo como el joven besaba ahora la mano de su prima —Y él es…

Señor Breindbill, que sorpresa encontrarlo por segunda ocasión el día de hoy —interrumpió Inuyasha saludando al hombre.

Lo mismo digo señor Taisho. Especialmente el encontrarnos aquí —comentó con un tono de molestia —No sabía que conocíais a Lady Kagome.

Como os dais cuenta, ya contaba con ese gran honor —señaló el joven desafiante.

Kagome notó con preocupación que los hombres daban la impresión que no se soportaban el uno al otro. Lo cual quedó claramente evidenciado por cómo se desarrollo la conversación durante la siguiente media hora.

Un debate que recorría una diversidad de temas. Hablaban de política; acerca de la guerra y la milicia; sobre la corona y la hambruna, hasta en sus aspectos más filosóficos. Kagome comprobó que Inuyasha era un hombre bastante culto, de ideas claras y firmes. Debía admitir que era algo fascinante escucharlo, tanto como observarlo. Sobre todo cuando, de una forma astuta y disimulada, ridiculizaba a Kouga. En varias ocasiones le costó trabajo contener la risa.

Lady Kagome, tiene un hogar impresionante —comentó volviendo toda su atención hacia la joven. Dejando que Rin soportara el monólogo de Kouga —¿Sería una impertinencia pedirle me mostrara su adorable casa? —preguntó dirigiéndole una intensa mirada.

Desde luego que no —contestó amable, un tanto extrañada por la repentina petición —Rin ¿puedes acompañar al señor Kouga?.

Si, por supuesto —respondió sonriendo, pero con una oculta expresión que le decía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo.

La impertinencia es acaparar la atención de la anfitriona —comentó Kouga conteniendo la rabia y los celos.

Puedo asegurarle que ella lo agradece. Por lo que pude notar le era muy difícil ocultar su lasitud —manifestó Inuyasha dándole énfasis a la última palabra. Cogió del brazo a la joven, alejándola del furibundo Kouga —Siento haberla puesto en evidencia.

Descuide, además no puedo negar la verdad. Aunque no me explico cómo se dio cuenta —comentó Kagome avergonzada.

Bien, porque para mí también era algo difícil de soportar. Salvo por el hecho de estar en su exquisita compañía —explicó sonriendo ante el sonrojo de la joven —Claro que fue únicamente una suposición. De verdad espero no haber arruinado el momento que pasaba en compañía del señor Breindbill —se disculpó estudiando la reacción de Kagome, quien levantó la cabeza para observarlo algo turbada. Buscando una explicación razonable para esas palabras.

En realidad… yo… —musitó

¡Kagome! —la llamó una voz chillona —Deberías haber ordenado a la servidumbre que me informara la llegada de visitantes —se quejaba Kikyo caminando con exagerada gracia hacia ellos —Muy buenas tardes soy Kikyo Hurley —se presentó extendiendo su mano hacia Inuyasha quien la besó caballeroso —He escuchado hablar de usted en el pueblo, Lord Taisho —añadió mirándolo con coquetería.

Me siento honrado —saludó el joven, sonriendo.

Por favor, acompáñeme a disfrutar de una taza de té —sugirió colgándose literalmente de su brazo, desplazando adrede a Kagome.

Sería un placer, pero Lady Kagome, me iba a enseñar su casa —explicó mirando hacia la joven en busca la confirmación a sus palabras.

Ella podrá mostrársela en su próxima visita. ¿Verdad querida? —preguntó observando retadora a la joven.

Por supuesto —accedió escuetamente —Si me disculpan, debo retirarme, aún estoy convaleciente de una fuerte gripe y me encuentro algo cansada. Espero disfrute su visita milord, lo dejo en agradable compañía —anunció con un dejo de ironía, haciendo una leve reverencia. Antes de escuchar una respuesta se giró, alejándose de la pareja. Sin embargo no alcanzó a dar unos cuantos pasos, cuando alguien tomó su brazo para detenerla.

Es cierto que vine a disfrutar de una agradable compañía… —murmuró inclinando levemente la cabeza —de la vuestra Lady Kagome —añadió viéndola con fijeza. Kagome no pudo articular palabra. Enmudeció tanto por sus palabras, como por la intensidad de aquellos maravillosos ojos ambarinos —Pero comprendo plenamente su delicado estado de salud —añadió al no recibir respuesta —Sin embargo, insistiré en prolongar el momento esa próxima vez. Y por supuesto sin invitados innecesarios —advirtió con una sensual sonrisa de medio lado.

Compensaré mi falta de hospitalidad de hoy, Milord —respondió. Tiró de su brazo para liberarlo y desapareció hacia el interior de la mansión.

Me aseguraré de eso, Milady —murmuró en voz baja el joven Taisho.

Cuando entró en su habitación. Se sobresaltó al encontrar a una joven fisgoneando hacia el jardín desde la ventana que daba al balcón.

Dime quién es él —exigió Sango, observando secretamente gracias al tupido cortinaje —¡Es un caballero muy guapo!.

Deberías estar avergonzada de tu falta de decoro —regañó Kagome caminando hacia ella.

No lo estoy —contestó descarada —Parecía muy interesado en ti. Y la bruja de Kikyo parece haber olvidado por completo al joven Kouga, ya que todas sus atenciones se dirigen hacia ese guapísimo hombre.

Ese hombre, Sango, es Inuyasha Taisho —comunicó soltando un acongojado suspiro.

¡No es posible! —exclamó alterada —Él es el hijo de…

Sí —asintió observando con gravedad su reflejo ante el espejo —Es el hijo del conde Taisho. El hombre que piensa asesiné a su padre. El hombre que me hirió aquella infortunada noche.

¡Dios Mio! —musitó la otra joven consternada.

Tengo que ser muy cuidadosa. No puedo dejar que descubra quien soy —manifestó decidida —Y para eso, debo mantenerme alejada de él.

El corcel azabache bufaba debido a la velocidad en que recorría el nocturno camino. Su larga crin golpeaba sutilmente el costado de su misterioso jinete, Handorei.

Se internó entre los matorrales y arboledas, que resultaban ser sus mejores aliados para ocultar por completo su presencia. Avanzó varios metros, hasta detenerse a cierta distancia de un claro, que daba hacia el improvisado muelle de piedra, en donde regularmente embarcaba a los esclavos que rescataba. Bajó de su caballo caminando tras una enorme roca que serviría para ocultarlo.

Espérame en silencio Umaki —ordenó al caballo, desordenando cariñosamente los flequillos rizados de su crin. Recibiendo un pequeño resoplido y un movimiento de cabeza en respuesta —Buen chico —añadió antes de alejarse rumbo al muelle.

A cierta distancia observó que mar adentro se encontraba anclado un conocido barco, y en la playa había un pequeño bote junto a unas rocas. Cerca de allí, una figura sentada en otra roca cercana al muelle. Miró a su alrededor antes de acercarse.

Señor Totosai —llamó al hombre de edad que le esperaba. Éste se levantó con cierta dificultad volviéndose hacia el recién llegado.

Saludos, Handorei —contestó el hombre con seriedad —He esperado ansiosamente por una explicación —demandó.

Que no es necesaria —contestó forzando un timbre de voz más grave —No fui yo.

La explicación que quiero es el porqué el asesino sigue suelto —aclaró el hombre —Jamás creería esa basura de que Handorei mató al viejo Taisho. ¿Fue Naraku, no es así? —inquirió luego de una pausa.

Él ordenó que lo mataran, pero descubrí que hay otra persona a la cual Naraku obedece. Y también es a ese maldito a quien deseo atrapar —explicó con la voz cargada de odio —No puedo desenmascarar a Naraku antes que descubra de quien se trata.

Tienes razón, hay que ser cuidadosos… Seguramente desaparecería si se siente amenazado —asintió Totosai resignado.

Hice una copia de un listado que logré encontrar en la casa de Naraku —indicó dándole un papel que extrajo de entre sus ropas —Necesito que averigüe quienes son, y qué relación directa o indirecta tienen con el Gobernador —solicitó.

Está bien, me haré cargo de esto —accedió el anciano guardando el documento —Me informaron de la llegada de Inuyasha. Pienso que sería muy ventajoso si intentaras aliarte con él. Es un joven de grandes habilidades y con excelentes contactos. Estoy seguro que juntos atraparían mucho más rápido al culpable.

Él cree que maté a su padre. Me encontró junto al cuerpo aquella noche y antes de poder dar explicaciones me enterró una espada en el vientre —manifestó con gravedad —¿Realmente piensa que querría aliase con el supuesto asesino de su padre?.

Inuyasha es un joven inteligente, tarde o temprano entenderá la situación. Pero eso sucederá sólo si le explicas cómo ocurrieron las cosas —aseguró el hombre.

Dudo que se tome un tiempo en escucharme. Y no me arriesgaré a fracasar por su culpa —aseguró Handorei —A él no le debo nada… Si se entromete en mis planes para castigar al asesino del conde Inu Taisho, no dudaré en quitarlo de mi camino —afirmó decididamente.

No muy lejos del lugar, dos hombres desmontaban de sus caballos. Ambos iban vestidos con largas capas negras con capuchas, que ocultaban su identidad a la perfección.

¿Estás seguro que es por aquí? —preguntó uno de ellos, antes de soltar una maldición al golpearse la pierna con una rama.

Cierra la boca —acalló el otro —Claro que estoy seguro. Aún recuerdo que el viejo Totosai solia atracar su barco por esta playa.

Allí esta —dijo señalando al mar.

Espera aquí —ordenó el hombre —Vigila los alrededores, y me avisas si alguien se acerca.

Como digas —accedió el joven entornando sus ojos irónicamente.

Creo que ya no estamos solos —advirtió Handorei al anciano —Vuelva de prisa a su barco, yo me haré cargo.

Como digas —asintió el hombre corriendo hasta el bote.

Handorei se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había divisado un par de figuras. Saltó ágilmente sobre una elevada roca, ocultando su presencia, para observar de cuántos intrusos se trataba. Logró ver sólo uno, que corría en dirección del bote, que ya comenzaba a sortear las olas intentando adentrarse en el mar sin volcarse.

Soltó una maldición por lo bajo, comprendiendo que si no lo detenía, era posible que lograra alcanzar el bote de Totosai. Se lanzó de lo alto de la roca en el momento que el hombre cruzaba. Cayó sin problemas frente a él, sacando su espada, apuntando a la garganta del intruso.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al reconocerlo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por evitar que escapara la exclamación de sorpresa.

¡Tú! —exclamó el hombre con sus ojos dorados fulgurantes de rabia. Con la mano enguantada dio un golpe sobre la hoja de la espada quitándola de su garganta, sacando a su vez su propia espada para atacar —¡Esta vez acabaré contigo, asesino bastardo! —gritó con furia propinando el primer embate.

Handorei lo bloqueó dando un salto hacia atrás, haciendo varios movimientos con su espada antes de contraatacar. Los continuos golpes de las espadas resonaban por sobre el suave murmullo de las olas. Las chispas, del violento choque del acero, resplandecían en medio de la obscuridad.

Inuyasha dio un giro antes de ensartar un fuerte golpe, aumentando el poder de su ataque. Handorei soltó su espada, perdiendo el equilibrio pero apoyó una mano sobre la arena elevando la pierna velozmente, golpeando la mano haciendo que el joven soltara también su espada.

No resultará esta vez —advirtió corriendo hacia el enmascarado. Para golpearlo con sus puños, pero cada golpe era evitado con maestría —¿Quién te enseñó a luchar así? —preguntó en un murmullo, casi para sí mismo.

Dio un giro intentando golpear al joven de ojos dorados con el codo, pero éste lo bloqueó, golpeando con fuerza en su hombro derecho. Cayó pesadamente sobre la arena, recuperándose con rapidez, corrió hacia él dando un impresionante salto lanzó una serie de patadas, que dieron de lleno sobre el estómago y el pecho de Inuyasha, quien cayó de espaldas. Handorei aprovechó la caída para escapar hacia las rocas, recogiendo de paso su espada.

¡Espera! —gritó Inuyasha poniéndose de pie, quejándose del dolor en su abdomen —¡Maldición! —gimió, aún así corrió tras el enmascarado.

De un salto subió sobre la roca, corriendo sobre ella, después brincado de una en otra. Giró la cabeza comprobando que Inuyasha le seguía muy de cerca. Enfundó su espada en la espalda antes de dar otro grandioso salto, para caer sobre la montura de Umaki, y salir galopando velozmente para alejarse de la playa.

Inuyasha soltó otra maldición, miró en dirección donde estaba oculto su camarada Miroku, para gritarle que trajera los caballos, sin embargo el joven de ojos azules, ya se acercaba montado en su caballo, trayendo consigo el del joven.

A pesar que Handorei se alejaba cada vez más, los dos hombres emprendieron la persecución, intentando encontrar el rastro, lo que era casi imposible debido a la oscuridad reinante.

El resto depende de ti —murmuró al corcel que emprendió carrera, en cuanto sintió el leve golpe en el anca.

Utilizando el mismo truco de la vez pasada, subió a la copa del árbol para ocultarse entre su follaje. En silencio, sentada sobre una rama, vio pasar a toda velocidad a los dos hombres. Se sujetó de una rama, dispuesta a bajar, pero el dolor en su hombro era demasiado intenso, por lo que decidió descansar un poco antes de marcharse.

Es obvio de dónde proviene esa gran habilidad —murmuró masajeando su hombro —Definitivamente debo mantenerme alejada de ese hombre —sentenció cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza contra el tronco.

Buenos días _milady_ —saludó el joven de ojos dorados.

"Esto debe ser una broma", pensó Kagome mirándolo con frustración, exhalando un suspiro.

Se despertó muy temprano aquella mañana, para evitar a Rin, y poder inventar la excusa de tener deseos de cabalgar. La falta de compañía, ayudaría al secreto objetivo de visitar la choza de la anciana Kaede, para pedirle un encargo especial.

Sin embargo, pese a que la cabaña de Kaede se encontraba bastante lejos, de los límites de su propiedad y la de Leeuford, no contaba con encontrar a Inuyasha en el trayecto, casi de madrugada, y después de decidir firmemente no acercarse a dicho caballero.

Buenos días _milord_ —saludó seria, golpeando suavemente las ancas de la mansa yegua color café oscuro que montaba, con la intensión de continuar su camino evitando una conversación.

No imaginaba que le gustara cabalgar, y sobre todo tan temprano —comentó Inuyasha, dispuesto a continuar la plática. Acercando su propio caballo al de la joven, a pesar de que los separaba la valla que dividía ambas propiedades.

Hay muchas cosas que desconoce de mí, Lord Taisho —manifestó con cierta amargura.

Y no hay nada que desee más que conocerlas _milady_ —aseguró el joven originando la incomodidad de Kagome, quien volteó la mirada avergonzada de sus directas palabras, y temerosa de que en realidad descubriera aquellos secretos —¿Siempre cabalga por este sector? —añadió, intentando aliviar la tensión que causó.

No siempre —respondió escuetamente. Pensando en alguna idea para deshacerse de la compañía. Pero viendo con horror que una parte de la cerca se encontraba en el suelo, lo que su compañero también percibió, aprovechando la oportunidad de cruzarla y cabalgar junto a ella.

Llegaron cerca de una densa arboleda, tras la cual se encontraba el río, Kagome observó con impotencia en dirección a la espesura del bosque, dado que la choza de Kaede se encontraba en esa dirección.

¿Qué le parece descansar un momento? —propuso Inuyasha, desmontando su caballo —Dejemos que los caballos beban un poco de agua —agregó caminando hacia ella para ayudarla a bajar.

Sí —musitó aceptando la ayuda, aunque bien sabía que no sería necesaria, si no tuviera que guardar las apariencias.

Se sostuvo de los anchos hombros, forzada a percibir su fuerte musculatura, a través de la chaqueta de terciopelo negra que vestía el joven.

Fue inevitable que sus ojos se encontraran, mientras la sostenía con firmeza de su estrecha cintura, y la bajaba hasta el suelo como si pesara menos que una pluma. Quedaron de pie largos segundos, mirándose el uno al otro, sin pronunciar palabra.

"Sus ojos dorados son hermosos. Cálidos como el sol. En la oscuridad no es posible apreciarlos claramente", pesaba la joven embelesada. Hasta que recordó bajo qué circunstancias sucedían esos encuentros nocturnos. Bajó la cabeza algo perturbada, rompiendo así el momentáneo hechizo.

Gracias —musitó alejándose del joven y caminando rumbo a la orilla del río.

Inuyasha caminó en silencio junto a ella, tirando de las riendas de ambos caballos, para acercarlos a beber agua. Luego se unió a Kagome, que se encontraba sentada sobre la hierba.

Hacía muchos años que no permanecía tanto tiempo en Brunshire —comentó el hombre, mirando a su alrededor.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo se marchó? —preguntó la joven, aparentando no saber.

Casi once años —respondió arrancando algunas hierbas distraídamente —Tenía poco más de dieciséis años cuando quise entrar en la milicia, aunque no todo fue lo que yo esperaba, aún así abrió las puertas a opciones más interesantes. Mi hermano mayor, por su parte, se había marchado un año antes a estudiar al extranjero. Después me establecí en Londres, donde mi padre me visitaba de vez en cuando, por lo que nunca tuve un gran interés de regresar.

Él era un hombre muy solitario —comentó sintiéndose irritada por la indiferencia de sus hijos.

Puede que él lo haya querido así —murmuró con amargura —¿Desde cuándo conocía mi padre? —preguntó con interés, dado que era algo que se había propuesto averiguar, desde que la conoció.

Desde el día que llegué a Brunshire, hace ocho años —contestó viendo hacia otro lado, visiblemente incómoda.

¿Y cómo lo conoció? —indagó el joven buscando su mirada.

Él me cuidó por un corto tiempo. Luego de que asesinaran a mis padres —respondió con voz dura. Arrepintiéndose de inmediato por contarle algo tan delicado.

¡¿Qué?! —exclamó impactado por la confesión —¿Cómo sucedió? —indagó preocupado.

No me agrada hablar de eso, _milord_ —manifestó Kagome, poniéndose de pie, lo que fue imitado por el joven —Creo que se ha hecho tarde, es mejor regresar.

Lo siento —se disculpó con suavidad, tomándola del brazo para girarla con gentileza —Lamento haberme entrometido en recuerdos tan dolorosos para usted —dijo arrepentido, inclinando la cabeza, observándola con fijeza.

No tiene que disculparse. No es su culpa —aseguró Kagome con un ligero temblor de voz.

No pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara lentamente por su mejilla. Hacía muchos años que no derramaba lágrimas por aquel suceso. No entendía por qué ante la presencia de este hombre se volvía más sensitiva y emocionalmente débil. Y no era algo que le agradara.

Inuyasha notó aquella lágrima, sintiéndose un imbécil por haber provocado tal situación. Con suma delicadeza secó el rastro húmedo, percibiendo la suavidad y tersura de su rostro.

"Es hermosa", pensó observando sus enormes ojos chocolate, enmarcados por largas pestañas tan negras, como su maravilloso cabello azabache. Bajó la mirada hasta sus delineados labios rosados. "¿Acaso serían tan dulces como se veían?.. Yo… deseo… saberlo", pensó.


	4. Capítulo 4: Tampa de oro

**Capítulo IV**

"_Trampa de oro" _

Descartó de inmediato la descabellada idea que cruzó por su cabeza, a la vez que se reprendía a sí mismo, al considerar por un segundo tal atrevimiento en aquellas circunstancias. ¡Qué demonios le sucedía!.

Debo marcharme ahora _milord_ —murmuró Kagome alejándose de aquel perturbador roce. El corazón le latía alocado, y su rostro aún hormigueaba producto de la caricia. Caminó hasta su caballo, que pastaba cerca del río. Cogió las riendas guiándolo lejos de la orilla.

Permítame acompañarla —expresó Inuyasha viéndola pasar junto a él, sin siquiera mirarlo.

No es necesario. Además no sería correcto. Si volviese a casa escoltada por usted, alguien podría malinterpretar la situación y conjeturar una idea equivocada —manifestó seria, subiendo a la yegua sin esperar la ayuda del joven —Adiós _milord_ —se despidió dando un giro con su caballo para verlo brevemente, y antes de escuchar respuesta, emprendió el galope de regreso a su propiedad.

Después de permanecer algunos segundos preso de la sorpresa. Inuyasha se dirigió hasta su caballo, para regresar al castillo. Galopó a toda velocidad, como si eso le ayudara a deshacerse de la enorme frustración que lo embargaba.

Lady Kagome Higurashi, resultó ser la mujer más enigmática que conociera en toda su vida. Y no podía negar el hecho de haber conocido a muchas.

Por momentos parecía ser una frágil doncella, en otros una mujer fuerte y llena de voluntad. A veces, lograba percibir cierta calidez, pero al instante se estrellaba contra su muro de fría indiferencia.

Sí, realmente era un enigma, que parecía atraerlo como a un imán. Cada vez que miraba esos hermosos y misteriosos ojos chocolate, más deseaba descubrir sus secretos, y reemplazar esa aparente frialdad, por una incandescente llama de pasión.

Era ya imposible negarlo, esa mujer le gustaba, mucho más que alguna de las que conociera. Y estaba seguro que nunca volvería a encontrar otra como ella.

Entró al castillo Leeuford, como un energúmeno, dando grandes zancadas. Pasó junto al mayordomo haciendo apenas con un leve movimiento de cabeza, yendo hasta la biblioteca, entró dando un portazo tras de sí. De un tirón se quitó el pañuelo de seda que envolvía su cuello.

Miroku, quien se encontraba en la habitación leyendo un libro, sentado cómodamente en un sillón, lo miró sobresaltado, tanto por la abrupta llegada, como por el evidente malhumor de su amigo.

Al parecer una cabalgata matutina, no es el mejor remedio para eliminar el estrés —comentó irónicamente.

Esa mujer me confunde —murmuró mientras se servía un trago de brandy.

¿Mujer? —inquirió alzando una ceja, cerrando el libro. Aquello ameritaba concentrar toda la atención en su amigo —Creía que el tal Handorei era prioridad en tus pensamientos.

Lo es —aceptó bebiendo un sorbo, y sentándose frente a su amigo —Pero esa mujer se cruzó en mi camino, y desde el momento en que la vi, no he logrado apartarla de mi cabeza —admitió soltando un largo suspiro.

¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó con sorpresa —¿Entonces es posible que en este remoto pueblo, haya una mujer capaz de captar tu atención de esa forma?. ¿Y más aún, distraerte de tus planes?. ¡Es increíble!.

¡Es patético! —exclamó enojado —¡Una completa falta de cordura y autocontrol!.

¿Y se puede saber quién es la dama? —inquirió verdaderamente interesado.

Lady Kagome Higurashi —contestó con voz grave, bebiendo otro sorbo, mientras evocaba la imagen de la joven.

Tras el almuerzo, Kagome argumentó que se sentía muy cansada, por lo que se retiró a su habitación para reposar.

Una vez allí, se escabulló por la puerta secreta de su cuarto. Con el fin de visitar la cabaña de Kaede. Lo que no logró concretar en la mañana por culpa de aquel perturbador caballero, de quien por enésima vez juró alejarse. Aunque ya no estaba tan segura si por temor a ser descubierta, o por las extrañas emociones que experimentaba cuando esos inquietantes ojos se posaban sobre ella.

Se dirigió a la choza por un camino alterno, en caso de que volviera a darse la casualidad de encontrar a Lord Taisho.

Cabalgó a gran velocidad, antes de que alguna de sus primas notara su ausencia, pese a las excusas de Sango, de evitar que entraran a la habitación, especialmente Rin.

Al tener la añosa cabaña frente a ella, se bajó de su yegua, amarrando la rienda a un delgado tronco. Luego caminó hasta la entrada, tocando suavemente a la puerta. Segundos después la anciana apareció frente a ella, mirándola con una mezcla de alivio y alegría.

¡Kagome!. ¡Bendito sea el Señor! —exclamó la anciana llena de emoción, tomándole ambas manos —Hace tantos días que no vienes. Estaba tan angustiada que tu herida aún no estuviera del todo curada.

No te preocupes querida Kaede —la tranquilizó abrazándola —Estoy bien.

Ya no debieras exponerte de esa forma —amonestó sentándose en su vieja silla mecedora —Mucho menos si el hijo menor de Inu Taisho, es quien te persigue.

Admito que nunca había luchado con un hombre tan hábil —murmuró sentándose en una silla cercana a la chimenea.

Por supuesto que lo es —asintió la anciana muy segura —Su padre lo entrenó bien. Tal y como lo hizo contigo.

Lo suponía —dijo pensativa.

Entonces si lo sabes… No debes volver a enfrentarte con él —advirtió la mujer con firmeza.

Lo lamento Kaede, pero creo que eso es inevitable —expresó con seriedad —No voy a dejar que Naraku y sus cómplices se salgan con la suya, mucho menos a dejar impune la muerte de mi maestro, tan sólo por evitar un enfrentamiento con Inuyasha Taisho.

Eres demasiado temeraria Kagome. Terminarás haciéndote más daño —manifestó, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado abrumada.

Eso no sucederá. No, si tú me ayudas —señaló captando la atención de la mujer —Necesito que prepares algo muy especial para mí, querida Kaede… —dijo entornando los ojos y esbozando una misteriosa sonrisa.

Después de regresar de la casa de Kaede, esperó un par de horas para bajar al salón. Cuando descendía por las escaleras escuchó el alboroto que venía del lugar, se apresuró a llegar, encontrando a sus dos primas conversando animadamente con Kouga. Se maldijo a sí misma, por no haberse dado cuenta antes de la presencia del hombre y evitar así mostrarse ante él.

¿Cuándo llegó a Brunshire? —escuchó que preguntaba Kikyo, justo en el momento que entraba a la sala.

Hace sólo un par de días —contestó Kouga.

Buenas tardes —saludó Kagome ocultando su desagrado a la perfección.

Señorita Kagome, que placer verla. Por un momento creí que no tendría el honor —saludó el hombre, acercándose para besar su mano con euforia.

Escuché parte de lo que decían. ¿Quién ha llegado? —preguntó ignorando el galante saludo, y sentándose cerca de su prima Rin.

La Baronesa Kagura Neville —contestó Kouga —Regresó de Francia hace algunos meses, luego estuvo una temporada en Londres y volvió a nuestra ciudad hace algunos días.

Kouga nos dijo que la baronesa Neville, daría una gran recepción en un par de semanas —añadió Kikyo, con alegría, de seguro planeando alguna táctica para acaparar la atención de algún joven. Tal vez de Inuyasha, cosa que para su disgusto no le agradaba en lo absoluto. "Otra maldita fiesta", pensó Kagome con pesar. Realmente odiaba los bailes.

Después de haber viajado a lugares tan fantásticos, es extraño que decidiera regresar a un pueblo tan poco emocionante como este —comentó Rin.

Eso tiene su explicación señorita Rin —indicó Kouga —Supe de buena fuente, que sólo vino siguiendo al hombre que ama —informó estudiando con disimulo las reacciones de Kagome.

¿Y de quién se trata? —preguntó Kikyo interesada.

¿No se lo imaginan? —murmuró burlón —Se trata de nuestro distinguido Lord Inuyasha Taisho —reveló sonriendo perversamente, intentando cerciorarse si la noticia afectaba a Kagome.

¡¿Qué dices?! —exclamó Kikyo furiosa —¡¿Cómo podría haber algo entre ellos?!. Esa mujer es mucho mayor que él. ¡Me niego a creerlo!.

Es una mujer bella, encantadora y de mundo. No veo razón para que Taisho, no estuviera interesado en ella —comentó Kouga mirando a Kagome, quien permanecía impávida, indiferente a los comentarios, al menos era lo que quería aparentar.

Al día siguiente, motivadas por el próximo baile, Kikyo y Rin, obligaron a Kagome para que las acompañara a comprar un vestido para la ocasión.

A pesar de que su humor no era el más apto para ser una grata compañía, no logró inventar excusa para quedarse en casa. Pero al menos consiguió que Sango fuera con ellas. Así, tendría el consuelo de hablar con ella de cualquier cosa que no fuera el bendito baile.

Rin y Kikyo cruzaron la calle, y se adelantaron a la tienda, mientras Kagome caminaba más atrás con Sango.

No me sorprende que no parezcas muy interesada en ese baile —comentó Sango.

Tienes razón, no tengo el menor interés —dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

¿Es por lo que escuché, respecto de la relación del señor Taisho y la baronesa? —inquirió con cuidado.

¡Por supuesto que no! —contestó airada —Tengo asuntos infinitamente más importantes en mente Sango. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie —añadió en tono de reproche.

Lo sé, pero también creo que el señor Taisho no te es tan indiferente, Kagome —se atrevió a afirmar, recibiendo una furibunda mirada.

Mi único interés en Inuyasha Taisho, es mantenerlo alejado de mí, y con ello evitar que me mate. ¿Queda claro? —aclaró en tono de advertencia.

Como digas —asintió Sango sin convicción.

Al dar vuelta a la esquina, para horror de Kagome, se encontraron frente a frente, a Inuyasha Taisho, acompañado del joven de ojos azules y cabello negro, el cual tenía atado en una pequeña coleta.

"¿Es que mi suerte planea continuar burlándose de mí?", se preguntaba Kagome mentalmente, viendo como el joven se acercaba hacia ella, con aquella penetrante mirada y esa sensual sonrisa.

Muy buenos días, Lady Kagome —saludó.

Buenos días —contestó la joven con apatía.

Permítame presentarle a mi buen amigo Miroku Teamhair —anunció, extrañado de la frialdad de la joven.

Me alegra conocerla al fin, Lady Higurashi —saludó Miroku haciendo una cortés reverencia y luego dándole una interesada mirada a la joven de cabello castaño que la acompañaba —Y la señorita es… —dijo esperando que fuera presentada.

Ella es Sango Mitchell, trabaja en casa de mi tío, el señor Mioga Hurley. Además de ser una gran amiga —señaló Kagome.

Mucho gusto —saludó Inuyasha atento.

Que gran placer conocer a tan adorable jovencita —manifestó Miroku, besándole la mano galante a la nerviosa y sorprendida Sango.

Bu… bue... nos días —contestó la joven con voz temblorosa.

Sería un placer que nos acompañaran a almorzar —señaló Inuyasha mirando fijamente a Kagome.

Lo lamento milord, estamos muy ocupadas, de hecho estamos retrasadas. Si nos disculpan —manifestó la joven, haciendo una leve reverencia antes de pasar junto a los jóvenes. Inuyasha la detuvo tomándola del antebrazo.

Entonces a la hora del té —insistió, sin soltarla.

Lo lamento, debo atender asuntos durante esta tarde. Quizás para otra ocasión —se excusó Kagome tirando con suavidad de su brazo, para liberarlo del agarre, pero sin conseguirlo, dado que él incrementó sutilmente la fuerza evitando que huyera.

Tengo la impresión de que me evita intencionalmente —dijo el joven entornando los ojos, agachando un poco la cabeza para mirarla con fijeza.

Si tiene esa impresión milord. Entonces debería aceptar cortésmente mi negativa y no incomodarme con su insistencia —advirtió la joven, liberándose con decisión de la mano de Inuyasha, para continuar con su camino, dejándolo mudo de la sorpresa.

¡Qué carácter! —exclamó Miroku burlón —Ahora comprendo tu interés en ella.

¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto con desconfianza, esperando escuchar alguna frase llena de sarcasmo.

Bueno… Es una mujer realmente hermosa. Además, es evidente que no se siente intimidada frente a ti. Y lo más interesante, no ha caído rendida a tus pies, como las demás mujeres que has conocido —indicó, sobando pensativo su barbilla y asintiendo ante cada punto —A decir verdad, casi puedo asegurar que no le simpatizas en lo absoluto —añadió sonriendo divertido— Será un verdadero reto para ti.

Mejor guarda silencio, Miroku —advirtió Inuyasha en un malhumorado gruñido, caminando hacia el carruaje, dejándolo solo.

Sango Mitchell —murmuró repentinamente Miroku, con una expresión pensativa. Mientras viajaban en el coche de regreso al castillo Leeuford. Inuyasha lo observó con extrañeza.

¿Qué con ella? —indagó

No estoy seguro… pero creo haber escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte —contestó reflexivo —No importa. Tal vez sólo este confundiendo el apellido con el de algún conocido —dijo, pero no realmente convencido— O quizás se deba a la fuerte impresión. Es una chica muy bonita —añadió guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

Para ti todas las mujeres lo son —gruñó el joven.

Kagome se encontraba en su cuarto, sentada frente al espejo del tocador de caoba. Jugaba distraída con uno de sus oscuros rizos, mientras su mente divagaba entre los sucesos que habían golpeado recientemente su vida. Intentaba encontrar pistas sobre la muerte de su maestro, y la relación con el listado que entregara a Totosai, junto con la posible identidad del socio que se ocultaba tras la sombra de Naraku y su hijo.

Sin embargo, todos sus análisis se esfumaban, siendo reemplazados por la imagen de aquellos turbadores ojos ambarinos.

Inuyasha Taisho, el hijo de su querido maestro. El hombre que la creía culpable de la muerte del conde. "Si aquello no hubiera ocurrido. ¿Cómo habría sido nuestro encuentro bajo otras circunstancias?", pensaba la joven entristecida. "No… no debo pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Sólo debo concentrarme en dar con el asesino de mí maestro y acabar con la maldad y opresión de los Breindbill. Inuyasha Taisho no tiene cabida, ni en mi planes, ni en mi mente, mucho menos en… mi corazón", sentenció golpeando con el puño sobre el mueble de madera, mirando decidida su imagen frente al espejo.

Volteó rápidamente al ver que la alguien entraba por la puerta secreta. Kojaku ingresó a la habitación, parecía algo agitado lo que puso alerta a la joven.

¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó seria.

Kagome, vengo de la aldea Litshire. En el pueblo escuché comentarios, que tuvieron algunos problemas con soldados hace un par de días. Por lo que fui hasta allí para averiguar —comunicó el joven apresuradamente— Me enteré que los hombres de Naraku los amenazaron para que entregaran información de Handorei, porque alguien les advirtió que se ocultaba en la aldea. Como nadie pudo darles información, los castigó con un aumento desmedido en los impuestos. Y quien no pagaba era azotado en el centro de la aldea. Kagome, un anciano murió tras ser azotado —informó acongojado, frente a la creciente indignación de la joven.

Maldito —murmuró con furia contenida —¡Es un infeliz!. ¡Estoy segura que sólo fue una excusa para robar el dinero de esa pobre gente! —exclamó encolerizada —Si ese desgraciado cree que no haré nada frente a esta injusticia, se equivoca —aseguró.

Pero Kagome… También podría tratarse de una trampa para atraerte —señaló el joven.

Se trata de ambas Kojaku —afirmó la joven.

¿Qué harás? —preguntó el muchacho

Lo primero es devolver ese dinero a sus legítimos dueños, y de paso, darle una pequeña lección a ese maldito —contestó.

¿Pero sabes dónde pudo haber guardado ese dinero? —inquirió Kojaku.

Por supuesto —respondió con seguridad, saliendo a través de la puerta secreta y caminando rápidamente por el oscuro pasillo, rumbo al subterráneo donde utilizaba un diminuto cuarto para guardar su vestimenta y armas.

Dos figuras permanecían ocultas, en las cercanías de la mansión del Gobernador Naraku. Vigilaban atentamente los movimientos de los soldados que custodiaban las entradas, y de todas aquellas personas que entraban o salían del lugar.

¿En serio crees que realizará algún movimiento tan rápido? —susurró Miroku a su compañero.

No estoy seguro. Por eso estamos vigilando Miroku —contestó el joven, observando al soldado que salió de la mansión, dándole algunas indicaciones a los que se mantenían en la entrada principal.

Espero tengas razón. Esto es muy incómodo —reclamó el joven intentando acomodarse sobre el delgado tronco —Además tengo una rama incrustada en mi trasero —añadió.

Guarda silencio —amonestó Inuyasha en voz baja —No hay opciones para escoger Miroku. Este árbol es lo suficientemente alto y frondoso para permitirnos espiar sin ser descubiertos.

Dudo que espiando aquí, logremos averiguar el objetivo de Naraku, con el incidente en la aldea Litshire —comentó Miroku, intentando quebrar la rama que le hería su parte trasera.

Ssch —lo silenció Inuyasha al percatarse de algo.

Se desplazaba rápida y cautelosamente sobre la hierba que bordeaba las altas murallas de la residencia de Naraku. Al parecer, esa parte era la menos vigilada, por lo que decidió entrar por allí.

Saltó sobre la muralla. Tenía el ancho suficiente para permitirle correr sobre ella, y acercarse a un árbol, que daba justo hacia una de las ventanas de la casa. Brincó nuevamente, esta vez cayó sobre una rama. Trepó hasta llegar a la ventana, entrando a la mansión.

Conocía a la perfección su objetivo, por lo que se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Al llegar a la puerta, notó que estaba bajo llave. Maldijo mentalmente, y sacó una pequeña herramienta de la bolsa de cuero que colgaba de su cinturón. Un par de movimientos y logó abrir la puerta. Fue directamente hacia el mueble, para tirar de la manilla que accionaba la puerta del cuarto secreto y una vez abierto se introdujo en él.

Sobre el escritorio había un cofre mediano, lo abrió encontrándose con una gran cantidad de monedas de plata.

"Es demasiado dinero. Mucho más del que pudo haberle quitado a esos aldeanos" pensó arrugando el ceño con extrañeza.

Aún así trasladó el dinero a una bolsa de género negra que traía consigo. Dejó la caja en el mismo lugar y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Sabía que no podrías negarte a este tentador desafío, Handorei —dijo una voz grave a su espalda. Se giró viendo con sorpresa que se trataba de Kouga Breindbill.

Era una trampa después de todo —manifestó Handorei, enronqueciendo la voz.

Desde luego —asintió Kouga levantando la espada que traía en la mano, apuntando directamente al individuo vestido de negro —Me percaté que alguien había entrado en el cuarto secreto, llevándose consigo una información muy importante.

¿Importante? —cuestionó Handorei —Me complace confirmarlo.

De nada sirve ya. Puesto que deberías considerarte hombre muerto —advirtió atacando con su espada. Pero Handorei lo bloqueó fácilmente con la suya.

Casi de inmediato notó que a pesar de tener cierta habilidad, ésta era muy inferior a la de Inuyasha. Lo cual le hizo sonreír con satisfacción.

Luchó con él durante un par de minutos, para comprobar su acertada teoría. Kouga comenzaba a fatigarse, por lo que no quiso perder más el tiempo, propinándole una feroz patada en el vientre lo tiró al suelo dejándolo sin aire. Luego corrió fuera de la biblioteca, antes que el hombre recuperara el aliento y gritara por ayuda.

No avanzó mucho cuando escuchó el grito de Kouga llamando a los guardias, que parecían estar alerta, esperando ese llamado, ya que en pocos segundos se vio rodeada de cinco soldados.

¡Ríndete, Handorei! —ordenó Kouga, que estaba detrás de los hombres.

Jamás —expresó el enmascarado entornando los ojos, disponiéndose al ataque.

Se cruzó la cuerda de la bolsa de dinero, colgándosela en la espalda, para tener libertad de maniobrar. Justo antes de que los soldados se abalanzaran en su contra. Sacó nuevamente su espada bloqueando los ataques de los primeros dos. Giró sobre su pie pateando el rostro del tercero, después dio un gran salto para golpear con ambos pies a los dos que quedaban en pie. Se dirigió con rapidez hacia Kouga, esquivando su espada, para darle una fuerte patada en sus partes nobles, seguido de un golpe en el rostro. El hombre gritó cayendo arrodillado al suelo cubriéndose su ensangrentada nariz con una mano y su entrepierna con la otra.

"Siempre quise hacer eso", pensaba Kagome sonriendo con deleite, mientras marchaba hacia los ventanales.

Esta vez no contaba con la ayuda del mismo árbol. El más cercano se encontraba a unos cinco metros. "Supongo que es suficiente", pensó accionando un dispositivo en su muñeca derecha, donde portaba un pequeño objeto rectangular. De inmediato éste adquirió la forma de una diminuta ballesta.

¡Atrápenlo, Imbéciles! —gritaba Kouga, conteniendo la hemorragia con su pañoleta y cojeando a duras penas.

Giró la cabeza con rapidez para cerciorarse que los soldados no alcanzaran a detenerle, al tiempo que ajustaba la delgada flecha, la cual tenía atada una delgada cuerda en la parte trasera. Apuntó directamente al grueso tronco del árbol, y accionó el arma.

La flecha salió proyectada a una increíble velocidad, llevando consigo la cuerda, para finalmente incrustarse con éxito en el tronco. Ató el otro extremo en el mástil de una bandera perteneciente a la familia Breindbill, que colgaba fuera de los ventanales.

Tres soldados se encontraban a un par de metros, por lo que antes que intentaran atacarle, les lanzó unos dardos, tan finos como agujas, los que se clavaron en las extremidades inferiores de los hombres, causándoles una inmovilidad casi instantánea, para luego caer desmayados al suelo.

En seguida, con la ayuda de un pequeño mango de hierro, se deslizó ágilmente por la cuerda, hasta que logró dejarse caer sin problemas sobre el suelo.

¡Guardias! ¡Guardias! —gritaba un colérico Kouga desde lo alto de la ventana.

Handorei le hizo un burlón gesto de despedida, antes de escabullirse tras unos matorrales que daban directo a la muralla, la cual volvió a saltar para alejarse de la mansión.

Emitió un leve silbido, y a los pocos segundos, Umaki apareció relinchando tras unos arbustos. Lo montó cabalgando a toda velocidad por el pedregoso sendero.

¡¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?! —exclamó Miroku.

¡Vamos, debemos seguirlo! —ordenó Inuyasha, descendiendo del árbol, en donde presenciaron todo lo sucedido como furtivos testigos.

¿Seguirlo?. Pero jamás hemos logrado alcanzarlo —replicó siguiéndolo de todos modos.

¡Date prisa! O esos sujetos nos descubrirán —gruñó Inuyasha montando su caballo que se encontraba cerca.

¿Por qué crees que no salieron tras él? —inquirió Miroku, luego que se encontraban lejos de la mansión, siguiendo en la dirección que tomó Handorei.

Quizás anticipó su huída y dejó alguna trampa en las caballerizas —dedujo el joven sin perder de vista el camino.

Desmontó a Umaki, a cierta distancia de la entrada de la aldea, lo suficientemente segura para nadie notara su presencia.

Acostumbrado a las mudas órdenes de su jinete, el caballo permaneció quieto, a la espera de su regreso.

Se escabulló entre las sombras de las destartaladas chozas, rumbo a la pequeña capilla, que se encontraba al final de la polvorienta calle.

Golpeó varias veces las gruesas puertas de la maltrecha capilla, hasta que éstas se abrieron tras el agudo rechinar de las oxidadas vigas de hierro.

Un sacerdote, casi tan viejo como su iglesia, apareció en la entrada, vistiendo una larga sotana color marrón. Salió rascándose su larga barba grisácea, e intentando mantener abiertos sus soñolientos ojos grisáceos.

¡Oh Dios Misericordioso! —exclamó el anciano sacerdote, despertando de golpe al ver frente a él al individuo vestido de negro —Ha… Ha… Han…dorei —tartamudeó aferrando el rosario de madera contra su pecho —¿Qué os convoca a la casa de nuestro Señor? —preguntó un poco más calmado.

No se alarme Padre —pidió en un bajo murmullo —Sólo he venido a traerle esto —señaló ofreciéndole la bolsa negra que contenía las monedas de plata.

¿Pero qué es? —preguntó el anciano recibiendo confundido el bulto.

Confío en que usted se lo devuelva a los aldeanos que sufrieron el cruel asedio del gobernador —manifestó Handorei —Pronto vendrá alguien, que se pondrá en contacto con usted. Le indicará el modo de advertirme si sufren nuevas injusticias. Buenas noches Padre —se despidió haciendo una leve reverencia.

Muchas gracias, hijo mío —musitó el sacerdote conmovido, antes de que Handorei desapareciera entre las sombras.

¿Estás seguro que éste es el camino que siguió? —inquirió Miroku con desconfianza.

Casi seguro —contestó distraído.

Eso no es de mucha ayuda ¿sabes? —gruño el joven de ojos azules —Además, ¿Cuál sería el motivo de venir a la aldea Litshire?.

Es lo que quiero averiguar —indicó, deteniendo su caballo y desmontando. Tiró de la rienda mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del pequeño poblado.

Daba la impresión de ser un pueblo fantasma. Era de noche, pero aún así no se divisaba a nadie en las calles. Las cabañas permanecían en absoluto silencio y oscuridad, ni siquiera era perceptible el pálido titilar de alguna vela.

Llegaron hasta el final de la calle, cuando un ruido proveniente de la capilla, llamó su atención, por lo que caminó a toda prisa hacia el lugar, seguido muy de cerca por Miroku. Notó que las puertas de la iglesia permanecían entreabiertas, lo cual le extrañó debido a la hora. Le entregó las riendas de su caballo a su amigo y corrió hasta las puertas, entrando intempestivamente. Al interior, se encontró con el sacerdote que estaba arrodillado frente a una imagen de Jesús orando con fervor, mientras sostenía un diminuto saco de tela.

Padre. Dígame qué ha sucedido —exigió con ansiedad —¿Acaso alguien ha vuelto a atacarlos?.

Oh, no hijo. Sólo necesitaba agradecer al Señor, por la bondad que aún existe en el mundo —contestó el anciano, levantándose con dificultad, pero ayudado por el joven, quien le tendió una mano para sostenerlo.

¿A qué se refiere? —inquirió entornando los ojos.

Handorei, estuvo aquí. Vino a entregarme el dinero que el gobernador exigió tan injustamente a los pobres aldeanos —respondió moviendo la cabeza lado a lado con profundo pesar —Me pidió que se los devolviera. Qué buen muchacho. Dios lo bendiga —añadió persignándose, sin percatarse de la mirada incrédula de Inuyasha.

Salió de la iglesia, haciéndose tantas preguntas, que su cabeza era un torbellino de confusión. Cómo era posible que el maldito que asesinó a su padre hiciera tal acción, y en beneficio de un grupo de humildes aldeanos… No tenía ningún sentido… "¿Qué demonios significa todo esto? —se preguntaba.

Inuyasha… ¿qué ocurrió? —preguntó Miroku acercándose a su amigo.

Esto se vuelve cada vez más confuso, Miroku —respondió.

Mientras, sobre el tejado de una choza cercana, una silenciosa figura los observaba.

"Inuyasha… resultaste ser mucho más astuto de lo que imaginé… Lograste descifrar mis intensiones con demasiada facilidad…" —pensaba Handorei, entornando sus bellos ojos chocolate.


	5. Capítulo 5: Compromiso

**Capítulo V**

"_Compromiso" _

Acababa de vestirse, con un sencillo pero bonito vestido celeste, cuando la mucama entró en su habitación, y le anunció que su tío la esperaba en su despacho. Frunció el ceño, le extrañaba de sobremanera que su tío la mandara a llamar tan temprano.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras fue invadida por un muy mal presentimiento. Sentía la espalda helada. Empuñó fuertemente sus manos como una forma de invocar valor y exhaló el aire retenido, antes de tocar con suavidad la puerta del estudio.

Buenos días, Tío —saludó cortés, ocultando a la perfección su expectación.

¡Ah! Kagome, querida, pasa por favor. Toma asiento —solicitó con su habitual buen humor. Lo que en cierto modo la tranquilizó —Necesitaba tratar contigo, un tema de suma importancia.

¿De qué se trata? —preguntó cautelosa.

Bueno, querida Kagome, has estado bajo mi cuidado todos estos años. Te he visto crecer y convertirte en una bella y adorable jovencita. No hay nada que no me haga sentir orgulloso de ti —parloteaba con una agradable y paternal sonrisa.

Y sabe lo mucho que le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí —dijo Kagome correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

No tienes porqué… —negó con un gesto conciliador —Sin embargo, Kagome, creo que ha llegado el momento de cumplir con mi última responsabilidad para contigo —agregó cambiando a una expresión más seria.

¿A qué se refiere? —inquirió algo inquieta.

Kagome, a pesar de tu juventud, es difícil comprender tus aprensiones para asistir a los bailes de sociedad. Ya estás en edad de casarte, pero he comprendido que con tu disgusto a participar de los eventos sociales, que debutes como cualquier otra jovencita es cada vez más improbable —explicó.

No logro comprender a dónde quiere llegar —murmuró Kagome.

Sí, creo que no me estoy explicando con claridad —dijo el hombre soltando una leve risa —Iré al grano… Kagome, el día de ayer he recibido una propuesta de matrimonio —anunció.

¡¿Qué?! —fue lo único que logró articular la joven. Intentó poner su mente en orden. "¿Una propuesta de matrimonio?, ¿pero de quién?", pesaba. Su corazón dio un vuelco, cuando a su mente vino la imagen de un guapo hombre de mirada ambarina.

Así es —asintió el viejo, interrumpiendo abruptamente sus pensamientos —Es uno de los jóvenes más distinguidos de Brunshire. Te aseguro que no podría ser alguien más adecuado para ti.

¿De quién se trata? —preguntó casi como un susurro.

El joven Kouga Breindbill —respondió.

¡¿Cómo dices?! —musitó horrorizada.

Ayer vino a conversar conmigo. Y me informó de sus serias intensiones matrimoniales. La verdad es que no pude estar más de acuerdo. Pienso que lo mejor sería anunciar el compromiso durante el baile que ofrece mañana la Baronesa Neville —parloteaba su tío.

Kagome parecía escuchar una voz muy lejana, su mente estaba nublada. Kouga Breindbill, ese maldito. No podía ser cierto. Cómo se atrevió a reunirse con su tío sin su consentimiento. ¡Matrimonio!. ¡No… jamás!, primero muerta, que casarse con esa basura. Y pensar que por un segundo creyó que se trataba de…

¿Me estás escuchando? —inquirió su tío algo molesto por ser ignorado.

No —negó poniéndose de pie. Ante la mirada sorprendida e inquisitiva del hombre —No puedo aceptar ese compromiso. Tío, no me casaré con Kouga Breindbill —aseguró.

Kagome, el compromiso es prácticamente un hecho. Le di mi palabra que te casarías con él…

No debió hacerlo… No sin antes consultarlo conmigo —interrumpió.

Jovencita, siempre he aceptado de buen grado, y de forma muy condescendiente debe admitir, tu independencia —indicó el hombre cada vez más serio. Incorporándose con peligrosa lentitud —Pero todo tiene su límite… No olvides que soy tu tutor legal y responsable de entregarte a un buen partido. Dentro de poco sobrepasarás la edad normal en la cual toda jovencita debe contraer matrimonio. Además, no hay en la región, un joven con mejor porvenir económico y político que Kouga. Por lo demás lo conoces bien, ya que frecuenta con regularidad nuestra casa. Así es que te sugiero, que comiences a hacerte a la idea, que en futuro muy cercano, contraerás matrimonio con él —sentenció implacable.

Kagome no podía reconocer al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella. Su tío, que la mayor parte del tiempo se mostraba tranquilo, alegre y gentil, había desaparecido por completo. Siendo reemplazado por un hombre frío y autoritario, alguien que no estaba dispuesto a que alguien contradiga sus órdenes. "Cálmate y piensa", se ordenó a sí misma.

Discúlpeme Tío —pidió inclinando la cabeza con sumisión —No es mi intensión contradecirlo en lo que ha dispuesto. Pero, no es fácil para mí, asimilar un matrimonio con un hombre que jamás consideré como un posible candidato a esposo.

Puedo entender tu sorpresa y desconcierto —aceptó más calmado —No te preocupes Kagome, mañana en el baile tus ideas estarán más claras.

Tío… Le ruego… deme algo de tiempo —suplicó acercándose para tomar la mano del hombre —No anuncie el compromiso en el baile. Como bien dijo, me incomodan los eventos sociales, y sumar a ello el anuncio de una noticia de tal importancia. No creo poder resistirlo. Por favor, deme al menos una o dos semanas. No es mucho tiempo… Por favor —rogó mirándolo acongojada. El hombre suspiró no muy convencido, pero al final asintió.

Está bien. No será anunciado públicamente, por ahora —accedió —Espero que no pienses que este tiempo significa que cambiaré de opinión. La decisión ya está tomada.

Kagome se encontraba sentada en el taburete frente al tocador de caoba, miraba su imagen, pero en realidad era como si estuviera mirando hacia al infinito. Luego de la conversación con su tío, regresó a su cuarto sin pasar por el desayunador.

No concebía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Trataba de pensar en mil soluciones. Kouga Breindbill… Si el hombre en cuestión no fuera un maldito delincuente y abusador, con la capacidad de provocarle repulsión tan solo el tenerlo cerca. Podría haber hecho más tolerable la situación. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él?, se preguntaba.

La imagen de Inuyasha Taisho regresó a su mente. Sí, tenía que admitirlo. Su corazón revoloteaba de emoción tan sólo de pensar en él como su prometido.

Soltó un profundo suspiro. Sacudiéndose esos molestos pensamientos. La situación no daba lugar a estúpidas fantasías. Tenía que transformar, de algún modo este desfavorable escenario, en algo más ventajoso para ella.

Luego de lo que pareció mucho tiempo, alguien llamó a la puerta de su cuarto, pronto esta se abrió. Vio el reflejo de Sango a través de su espejo.

Kagome —murmuró Sango, preocupada por la expresión de su amiga —¿Qué ha sucedido?.

¡Es horrible! —exclamó horrorizada luego de escuchar el relato —¡El señor Mioga no puede hacerte algo así!.

Si puede, Sango. Y lo hará —contradijo con inexplicable serenidad.

No es posible. Hay que evitarlo de algún modo. ¡No puedes casarte con ese hombre! —dijo con una expresión de repugnancia.

Quizás… no sea tan mala idea comprometerme con él —anunció Kagome. Ante la mirada desorbitada de su amiga.

¡No puedes hablar enserio! —exclamó.

Piénsalo Sango… Como su prometida, tendría asegurado el acceso a la mansión de los Breindbill —murmuró pensativa, con una expresión fría y calculadora en su mirada —Nadie debiera sospechar que entrara y recorriera mi futura residencia. Tendría la ventaja y todo el tiempo a mi disposición, para obtener la valiosa información que guardan en aquel cuarto secreto…

¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! —interrumpió Sango —¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? —increpó molesta —Kagome, ¿estás pensando en casarte con ese despreciable sujeto?.

Jamás he dicho que me casaré con él —aclaró —Mi intensión es utilizarlo por medio de este compromiso. Debo regresar a esa habitación, a como dé lugar, y esta es la forma más segura que tengo para hacerlo —aseguró mirando su reflejo con determinación —Voy a comprometerme con Kouga Breindbill.

A veces me das mucho miedo, Kagome —admitió la joven acongojada.

En cambio yo no me tengo permitido sentir miedo, Sango —advirtió.

¿Qué harás si no logras averiguar nada concreto?. Conociendo a ese hombre, será difícil retrasar por mucho tiempo el matrimonio, más aún romper el compromiso.

Lo sé. Sería ingenuo de mi parte pensar que los planes de ese hombre incluyan un noviazgo de largo plazo —admitió —Sólo puedo asegurarte que esto debe terminar antes de dos meses. Debo destruir a la familia Breindbill antes de ese tiempo.

Y dime… ¿qué pasará con el joven Inuyasha? —inquirió.

Esa pregunta no tiene cabida en esta conversación —respondió con brusquedad —Inuyasha Taisho no tiene ninguna intervención en mis planes. Y te suplico que no vuelvas a mencionarlo —ordenó con una mirada fulminante.

Kagome… —susurró.

Necesito salir a despajar mi mente —anunció de pronto con la intensión de interrumpir lo que su amiga quería decirle —Iré a cabalgar. Si no llego a la hora de almuerzo, te pido me excuses.

Está bien —asintió aún preocupada.

Ataviada con su traje de montar, recorría a caballo los verdes prados de la propiedad. Su mente no conseguía tranquilizarse. Aunque fuera un momento, no quería seguir cavilando en los serios acontecimientos que bloqueaban sus planes y complicaban aún más su doble vida.

Tomó las riendas con fuerza y espoleó el anca de la fina yegua, comenzando una feroz carrera por el llano. Su cabello azabache flotaba a su espalda, libre… Sí, por un instante deseaba sentirse así… Libre…

Cerró los ojos, dejándose guiar por el animal, aspirando el fresco aire que golpeaba contra su rostro.

Cabalgaba completamente ajena a su entorno. En especial a un par de ojos que la admiraban a la distancia.

Las paredes del castillo lo estaban asfixiando. Desde aquella noche, en la aldea Litshire, su mente era invadida por muchas preguntas sin respuestas. A la luz de cada nuevo acontecimiento, se le dificultaba más y más conjeturar sobre lo ocurrido. Por qué el asesino de su padre arriesgó su vida para recuperar ese dinero. ¿Fue acaso sólo una desinteresada motivación el ayudar a las personas de esa humilde aldea?. Podría ser posible que él estuviera equivocado… pero luego recordaba la noche en que murió su padre. Ese maldito se encontraba ahí, junto al cadáver… Y había comprobado que poseía una grandiosa habilidad en la lucha, por lo que de seguro fue un contrincante a la altura del Conde Taisho. Lo que le parecía increíble.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, debía añadir lo imposible que le resultaba el comprender la actitud fría de la señorita Higurashi. La brusquedad con la que rechazó su invitación, aún le dolía…

No vislumbraba por qué actuaba de esa manera. Y de existir un motivo para esas reacciones tan vehementes… sólo debía tratarse de que él le provocaba desagrado. Lo que no ayudaba en lo absoluto a mejorar su humor.

¡Ah! —exclamó molesto. Todo era un enredo.

Decidió salir a cabalgar. Era bastante tarde. Las veces que se había encontrado con Kagome, era pasada la madrugada, por lo que no esperaba encontrársela a esas horas.

Se había equivocado…

Contuvo el aliento al verla. Era una verdadera amazona. Los cascos del caballo parecían apenas rozar la hierba, producto de su intensa carrera. Pensó que jamás había visto a una mujer cabalgar así. Se veía altiva, inalcanzable… Maravillosa… Realmente sublime…

Kagome aminoró la velocidad al distinguir más adelante los árboles que ocultaban el lecho del río. Lanzó un suspiro "En qué estoy pensando", se dijo reconociendo el lugar, en el cual estuvo con Inuyasha. Detuvo a su yegua, y desmontó. La condujo entre los árboles, hasta llegar a la orilla del río. Allí la dejó en libertad de beber agua o mordisquear el pasto. Ella se acercó al agua, hundió sus manos en el apacible torrente y luego refrescó su rostro.

Caminó de regreso para recostarse sobre la hierba. Con el dorso de su mano cubrió su frente, observando pensativa hacia la infinidad del cielo.

Un sonido a su espalda la alerto, se incorporó rápidamente, encontrándose cara a cara con quien menos deseaba enfrentarse, pero a quien más añoraba. Inuyasha Taisho…

Así era… se engañaba a sí misma. Lo comprendió al ver esos bellos ojos dorados. Deseaba verlo…

Sin embargo, no era el mejor momento, él siempre lograba hacerla sentir insegura, y en ese instante se sentía más vulnerable que nunca.

Lo observó acercarse en silencio, al igual que ella, dejó libre a su caballo. Y continuó caminando en su dirección.

No podía articular palabra. Tampoco él parecía tener intensiones de hablar. Sólo acortaba más y más la distancia entre ellos.

No era mi intensión incomodarla —manifestó él, en lugar de un saludo formal. Deteniéndose a sólo un par de pasos de ella.

No lo hace, _milord_ —contestó un tanto cohibida —De cualquier modo, estaba a punto de marcharme —agregó avanzando en dirección a su yegua. Sin embargo, fue retenida con suavidad por una fuerte mano que capturó su muñeca. Agachó la cabeza. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Pensaba que él notaría cuánto la afectaba ese simple contacto.

Por favor… le suplico… quédese… —pidió el joven con suavidad. Aquella repentina solicitud la hizo titubear, por lo que se vio obligada a verlo a la cara, con una mirada interrogante —_Milady,_ necesito saber… Si la he ofendido de alguna manera que desconozco… Le ofrezco mi más sincera disculpa. Si no es el caso. Preciso que me permita conocer el motivo… que ha provocado su desagrado hacia mi persona —pidió con seriedad.

Kagome ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. No esperaba que él preguntara de una forma tan directa el por qué deseaba que se mantuviera alejado de ella.

Era imposible que le explicara la verdadera razón. Si se lo dijera, y él no creyera en sus palabras... Sin su máscara, no podría soportar ver llanamente la mirada de odio de Inuyasha… Una mirada llena de rencor dirigida hacia ella y no hacia su otra identidad… No quería que eso ocurriera… Y al fin lo comprendía…

Le aseguro, _milord_, que no ha hecho nada que me haya ofendido —respondió, más calmada —Por lo que, le aseguro, que sus disculpas no son necesarias.

Entonces… dígame el motivo de su rechazo, cada vez que intento acercarme a usted —demandó mirándola con fijeza.

No… no es un rechazo hacia su persona… —intentaba explicar, pero su cercanía y su intensa mirada, cada vez le hacían más difícil hilar una explicación convincente —Es sólo que yo… yo no soy una persona muy sociable. Prácticamente lo acabo de conocer… y me es difícil entablar una conversación de una forma desenvuelta… Además, yo… siento algo extraño estando cerca de usted… Su mirada es tan aguda e intimidante… y… y yo… —guardó silencio abruptamente "¡Pero qué estoy diciendo!", exclamó en su mente. Cómo se atrevió a decir todo eso… Desvió la mirada, avergonzada.

Jamás ha sido mi intensión causarle temor —aclaró, jalándola con gentileza, para que lo viera de frente —Lamento que mi franco interés hacia usted, le haya significado una carga —añadió con voz suave. Kagome levantó la cabeza, viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa —Pero debe usted saber… lo difícil que es mantener el dominio sobre mis sentimientos, cuando estoy ante su maravillosa presencia. Le suplico que sea bondadosa y comprenda el motivo que origina mi torpeza.

Yo… yo… no… —logró balbucear…

Desde el instante en que la vi… no logré quitar su hermoso rostro de mi mente —confesó elevando su otra mano para acariciar el rostro de la joven con suma gentileza —Toda vez que lograba verla, experimentaba una inexplicable dicha. Es un sentimiento que hasta ahora no había conocido…Kagome… yo… yo estoy…

Por favor no… —interrumpió alejándose de la mano del joven —No puedo escuchar más… Esto no es correcto… Ni siquiera debiera estar aquí a solas con usted… —balbuceaba nerviosa.

¿Le ofenden mis palabras? —preguntó mirándola con fijeza, como si intentara leer su mente.

No… —admitió con apenas un susurro. No comprendía lo que le sucedía, pero la verdad brotó de sus labios.

Escuchar esas palabras, estaban causando que su corazón latiera alocado. Sus piernas temblaban… y sentía una profunda e innegable dicha… Finalmente, tuvo que admitir que muy en el fondo, deseaba escuchar todos los sentimientos que ese hombre quería transmitirle… pero también sabía que todo sería mucho más difícil si se lo permitía.

Entonces necesito que escuches lo que siento por ti —expresó tuteándola.

No debo escucharlo _milord… _por favor no continúe —susurró casi como una súplica.

¿A qué le temes? —inquirió preocupado.

A mí misma…—respondió soltándose de su agarre con determinación —A consentir que mi corazón me gobierne… Eso sólo acarrearía desgracias —añadió atormentada. Se alejó rápidamente de él en busca de su caballo.

Esa era la realidad. No debía permitir que una ilusión romántica nublara su camino… Recordó quien era él, y sobre todo quien era ella… No podía consentir que él abriera su corazón, a una mujer que encubría una verdad tan importante. Una mujer que se ocultaba tras una máscara, con una peligrosa misión que cumplir... Justicia y venganza…

No dejaré que esto acabe así —lo escuchó decir antes de ser sujetada por su antebrazo. La giró hacia él —Es comprensible que aún no conozcas por completo mi personalidad, pero con mucho placer me ocuparé de instruirte… Lo primero que tienes que saber, es que no está en la sangre Taisho el renunciar —comunicó con una enigmática sonrisa —Voy a lograr que sea tu corazón el que me escuche… —sentenció al tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza dispuesto a besarla.

No pudo articular palabra. Se quedó petrificada por sus palabras, y más aún por su cercanía. Tampoco su cuerpo reaccionó cuando se inclinó con lentitud hacia ella. Comprendía lo que ocurriría… y no quería evitarlo. Se perdió en su dorada mirada, cada vez más cerca, en el cálido aliento que parecía acariciar su rostro. Completamente vencida… cerró los ojos al instante que los labios de Inuyasha reclamaron los suyos…

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en cómo sería su primer beso… Poco y nada sacó en claro durante las conversaciones con Sango y Rin… Las parejas de su entorno social jamás demostraban afecto en público. Alguna vez observó a una pareja de esclavos, que ayudó a escapar, intercambiar un tierno beso, por tanto supuso que eso era un beso real… Aun así nada la habría preparado lo suficiente para lo que ahora experimentaba…

Era maravilloso… La tibia humedad de los labios de Inuyasha, acariciando los suyos, al principio con gentileza y ternura, pero al cabo de un instante más intenso... Se sujetó a sus fuertes brazos con ambas manos. Luego sintió como rodeaba su pequeña cintura con un posesivo brazo. ¿Acaso él sabía que estaba a punto de caer producto de la debilidad de sus piernas?...

No estaba segura de cómo debía corresponderle, así que simplemente se dejó guiar por él…

Tenía tanto miedo de asustarla aún más… Sin embargo, no pudo contenerse. Después de comprender que ella correspondía a sus sentimientos, pero que aun así estaba decidida a alejarlo… No logró resistirlo. Si Kagome se negaba a que se lo expresara en palabras… Entonces sus labios hablarían por él.

Era tan suave… tan delicada entre sus brazos. Percibía claramente su candidez. El estremecimiento de su frágil cuerpo, el cual estaba seguro, no era producto del temor.

De pronto la sintió tensarse, y casi al instante fue alejado con firmeza por sus pequeñas manos.

Debido a su rostro ruborizado, no quería que él la viera. La cara le ardía. Estaba avergonzada. Era consciente del error que había cometido.

De… debo irme —logró articular. Esta vez corrió hacia su caballo. Lo montó con un ágil movimiento y salió a todo galope.

Subió corriendo la escalera, sin detenerse hasta refugiarse en su habitación. Cerró la puerta apoyándose contra ella. Se cubrió las mejillas con ambas manos. Comprobó que el rostro aún parecía estar en llamas.

"¿Pero qué he hecho?", pensaba angustiada. Permitió que un hombre la besara… que _ese_ hombre la besara. Después de haber tomado la decisión de mantenerlo lo más lejos posible. ¿Es que se había vuelto loca?.

¿Cómo pudo perder el control de esa manera?. Después de todo, la educación que había recibido desde pequeña siempre estuvo ceñida a rigurosos estándares morales y de conducta… Los que por lo regular destrozaba en la conservación de sus ideales. Pero jamás un hombre se atrevió a ejercer sobre ella, un acercamiento tan apasionado como Inuyasha Taisho.

Debió haberse negado con mayor vehemencia, aunque él tuviera ese impresionante poder de seducción, ella tenía que comportarse como el común de las damas ¿O no?.

Ah, pero qué estupideces estaba pensando. Era indiscutible… ella no era una mujer común. Cualquiera a su alrededor se horrorizaría si supiera que Lady Kagome Higurashi, era la verdadera identidad de Handorei. Sin embargo, intimar con un hombre de esa forma…

No… a pesar de toda lógica… moral… enseñanzas… o las excusas que pretendiera inventar…

"Fue maravilloso", pensó mientras una tímida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. ¡Inuyasha Taisho la había besado!. Le costaba creerlo, pero sus labios aún guardaban la tibia humedad de aquel beso. Incorrecto o no… y a pesar de las consecuencias, deseaba, con todo el corazón, volver a sentirlo.

Ajustó horquilla con flor de diamante que adornaba sus oscuros rizos. Luego acomodó los pliegues de su vestido de raso. Era de un suave tono lila. Dejaba un poco al descubierto sus hombros. Y se ajustaba a su perfecta cintura. Le inquietaba un poco la presión que ejercía en sus senos, ya que los hacía parecer algo voluptuosos.

Rin pasó a buscarla a su habitación. También se veía muy hermosa, con el vestido celeste que eligió para el baile de la Baronesa Neville. Juntas bajaron hasta el carruaje conducido por Kojaku. Su tío y Kikyo iban más adelante en su propio coche.

Los nervios la consumían. Esta noche volvería a verlo.

Desde el día anterior todo tipo de emociones se desbordaban en su interior. Arrepentimiento, alegría, miedo, excitación… dolor… Un vaivén de sensaciones que la elevaban y la hundían.

Al despertar reprimió con todas sus fuerzas el deseo de salir a cabalgar… Se preguntaba si quizás él esperaba por ella junto al río.

No tenía el valor de presentarse frente a él. Sabía que no tendría voluntad suficiente para prohibirle acercarse a ella, ya que en el fondo deseaba volver a sentir su abrazo y sus besos.

Desde ayer que estas muy callada —comentó Rin, sacándola de sus pensamientos —¿Te ha sucedido algo?.

Nada —respondió tragando saliva —Todo está bien.

Ingresaron a la lujosa mansión Neville. Rin soltó una exclamación de júbilo. Embelesada por las luces, la elegancia y buen gusto de la decoración y la multitud que charlaba, reía, danzaba; mientras los músicos, ubicados en una esquina, tocaban un alegre vals.

Caminaron hasta la anfitriona, quien se encontraba rodeada de varios caballeros, entre los cuales pudo distinguir la inconfundible figura de Lord Taisho. Su corazón dio un vuelco tanto por la emoción, como al recordar lo que una vez dijera Kouga. _Ella viene siguiendo al hombre que ama_.

¿Acaso Lord Inuyasha Taisho realmente era ese hombre?

De pronto sus miradas se encontraron. Contuvo la respiración. Apretó con fuerza el pequeño bolso de seda que colgaba de su muñeca.

Saludaron a la anfitriona. Quien las recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

Lady Kagome Higurashi, he escuchado mucho sobre usted. Me deleita conocerla finalmente en persona. Y me honra con venir a mi baile —comentó la Baronesa con una sonrisa y una enigmática expresión.

Le agradezco su invitación. —expresó haciendo una leve reverencia —¿Dice que ha escuchado sobre mí? —inquirió con extrañeza.

Mi querido amigo, Lord Taisho, pareciera conocerla muy bien y claro, tenerle en gran estima —informó mirando al hombre con ojos traviesos.

Me parece que excedes tu papel más allá que de una cordial anfitriona. Y haces comentarios por demás innecesarios —masculló con seriedad. La baronesa soltó una melodiosa risilla. Mientras Kagome observaba impactada y ruborizada por la vergüenza —Me alegra verla, _milady_ —agregó dirigiéndose a ella. Regalándole una sensual sonrisa y centelleante mirada.

Bu…buenas noches, _milord_ —musitó la joven. Haciendo una delicada reverencia, continuó su camino hacia otra parte del salón. Ante la suspicaz expresión de Rin.

¿Por qué, Lord Taisho, hablaría acerca de ti con la baronesa? —preguntó finalmente, escudriñándola.

¿Cómo esperas que yo lo sepa? —respondió Kagome nerviosa.

Mmm —zumbó Rin, dudosa —Bueno, cualquiera sea el motivo… Estoy segura que lo sabes mejor que yo —añadió entornando los ojos —Al verlos no me da la impresión que estén enamorados. Creo que el joven Kouga está equivocado —añadió antes que Kagome refutara.

Pienso lo mismo —aceptó. Sintiéndose feliz, si su prima pensaba igual que ella, eso era suficiente para tranquilizarla.

Mira, allá esta mi padre. Vamos con él —indicó Rin pero al girarse vio que alguien se acercaba a su prima— Creo que me adelantaré. Tú diviértete. —corrigió con una sonrisa traviesa. Kagome la miró desconcertada.

_Milady_ —la llamó una ronca voz a su espalda, que hizo saltar a su corazón —¿Me concede el honor? —preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

Eh… yo… sí, desde luego —tartamudeó, sintiéndose una tonta. Parpadeó con nerviosismo cuando lo vio ofrecerle su brazo para guiarla. Con una sonrisa tímida posó su pequeña mano, viendo que el ampliaba su sonrisa.

La condujo, sin decir palabra, hasta el centro del salón. Se cruzaron con otras parejas que los observaron con una atenta y curiosa mirada.

La sonrisa de Inuyasha se transformó, volviéndose una mueca con un sutil tinte de sensualidad. ¿En qué pensaba?, se pregunto Kagome algo turbada. Se acercó a ella envolviendo su cintura con su fornido brazo, mientras que con la otra mano tomaba elegancia la suya. Al tiempo que comenzaba a bailar al compás de un hermoso vals.

Descubrió que él era un gran bailarín, la guiaba por el salón con maestría y elegancia. Creía que en cualquier momento comenzarían a volar. Se sentía tan protegida entre sus brazos. Además, estaba casi segura que podía percibir el calor de aquella mano que asía con firmeza su cintura. Le encantaba la sensación de sentirse atrapada por él… Rió internamente… En poco más de un día se había convertido en una descarada… Y no le importaba…

La vio sonreír de pronto.

Se preguntó en qué estaría pensando… Lo averiguaría en otro momento… Ahora sólo quería disfrutar el tenerla entre sus brazos.

Le agradó comprobar que Kagome no parecía sentirse perturbada, por lo ocurrido entre ellos el día anterior. Salvo ese adorable rubor es sus mejillas. Lo que lo tranquilizó de sobremanera. Desde esa mañana era dominado por el malhumor. Y todo fue de mal en peor, cuando esa mañana llegó hasta el río y no la encontró. La esperó por horas, pero intuyó que ella no querría verlo. Conocía parte de su enérgico carácter, por lo que suponía, como mínimo, que ella jamás volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Y lo peor… es que con toda razón. Había roto todos los códigos morales, perturbando de esa forma a una joven inocente y de buena familia.

Era cierto que en el pasado, se relacionó con mujeres que le ofrecían sus labios, y mucho más, sin ningún recato y sin imponer límites. Pero asumir que Kagome consentiría sin reparos ese tipo de libertades, era una absoluta falta de nobleza contra ella. Sin embargo, estaba lejos del sentir arrepentimiento, y en cambio, sólo esperaba una nueva oportunidad para volver a besar esos tentadores labios.

Estaba seguro que él no le era indiferente… lo había comprobado, ella realmente disfrutó de ese beso… Pero aun así debía ir con más calma… Aunque junto a esa jovencita… la palabra serenidad es lo que menos pasaba por su mente…

El cautivante aroma, que emanaba de los rizos de su cabello azabache, lo estaba trastornando. Inconscientemente la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Ella reaccionó de inmediato a su acción, ya que su pequeña mano se aferró con mayor fuerza de su hombro. La vio mirarlo con una mezcla de sorpresa y nerviosismo… pero a la vez expectante…

Kagome —susurró su nombre cerca de su oído, con tal sensualidad que la hizo temblar.

Para su desilusión la melodía concluyó, antes que él concluyera la frase. Se produjo un aplauso generalizado con risas que ensordeció el ambiente.

Creo que deberíamos hablar en otro salón menos animado —dijo irónico— ¿Estás de acuerdo? —preguntó cuidadoso. La vio asentir, por lo que la guió fuera de la habitación.

Lady Kagome Higurashi —interrumpió una voz, antes que lograran alejarse del salón. Se trataba de la última persona que querría ver. Apretó los labios con desagrado —La he buscado durante largo rato —indico Kouga Breindbill con un sutil tono de recriminación.

Buenas noches _milord_ —saludó con frialdad.

Creo que es momento que me brinde el honor de su compañía —señaló sujetándola del brazo.

Señor Breindbill, me temo que Lady Higurashi y yo nos encontramos en medio de una conversación importante —informó Inuyasha con voz áspera.

Le aseguro Lord Taisho, que _milady_ y yo tenemos asuntos mucho más importantes que discutir —advirtió Kouga con insolencia. Kagome, quiso intervenir pero sintió como el hombre apretaba su brazo en muda advertencia. Lo miró con indignación, pero antes que pudiera protestar el hombre continuó —Después de todo… ¿qué puede ser más importante que planear los detalles del matrimonio con mi bella prometida?... —agregó ante la mirada de horror e incredulidad de Inuyasha.


	6. Capítulo 6: Malentendido

**Hola hola! Les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo VI**

"_Malentendido" _

¿Matrimonio? —logró mascullar dirigiéndose a Kagome, quien sólo lo observaba afligida sin lograr pronunciar palabra.

Así es —subrayó con el brillo del triunfo Kouga resplandeciendo en sus ojos verdosos —Confío en que ahora está todo aclarado, y que es evidente quien cuenta con la prioridad sobre el tiempo de la señorita Kagome… —agregó de manera prepotente.

Es obvio que el desconocimiento de vuestro compromiso… ha provocado una situación bastante incómoda —dijo Inuyasha mirando a la joven con frialdad, para después hablarle a Kouga —No puedo más que reconocer sus motivos —indicó al hombre que sonreía satisfecho, después volvió a dirigirse a ella —Y me doy cuenta que quien está demás, no es otro más que yo… Buenas noches —añadió haciendo una ligera inclinación cabeza. Sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Lord Taisho… —llamó Kagome dispuesta a ir tras él, pero fue detenida por la mano que aún sujetaba fuertemente su brazo. Se volvió dándole una mirada fulminante —Suélteme… —ordenó con la voz cargada de furia.

No pienso consentir que _mí_ prometida, se pasee toda la velada del brazo de otro hombre —advirtió, jalándola con disimulo, para alejarse de un par de doncellas que cargaban bandejas con bocadillos.

Kagome se dejó guiar. Salir de ese lugar atiborrado de gente, era lo más sensato… Lo que precisaba decirle a ese infeliz no requería testigos.

¡Le he ordenado que me suelte! —repitió furiosa, una vez que se encontraron a solas en un pasillo desierto, que daba hacia la salita de té. Hizo un sutil movimiento con su brazo liberándose en un segundo —¡¿Cómo osa tratarme de esta forma?! ¡¿Quién se cree que es?! —increpó

Le recuerdo que soy su prometido. Y como tal pienso ejercer el derecho que me corresponde…

¿Derecho?... ¿Prometido? —interrumpió peligrosamente calmada— Vuestra imaginación delira —se burló.

Esta noche su tío ha ratificado el compromiso. Así que no se trata de imaginaciones mías, _milady_ —informó presuntuoso.

Le informo que las intensiones de mi tío son completamente opuestas a las mías —indicó llena de convicción —No existe tal acuerdo, por el simple hecho que yo jamás lo he consentido.

Aún cuando no lo acepte… Le recuerdo que es tu tío el que decide. El ya lo hizo... A usted _milady_, sólo le resta acatar su decisión —aseguró dejando ver su irritación.

Se ve que no me conoce bien… señor Breindbill —señaló amenazante, intentando controlar el deseo de golpearlo—Acerca de mi vida… soy la única que toma las decisiones —decretó girándose para alejarse de él. Pero se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo— Le aconsejo que no vuelva a jactarse de un compromiso inexistente… Dudo que le convenga quedar en ridículo cuando lo desmienta… ¿No es así? —advirtió ante la mirada atónita del hombre.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta de salida, aún trastornada por la terrible velada. Le pidió a un lacayo que buscara a Kojaku y le indicara que preparara el carruaje para volver a su mansión.

No tenía sentido regresar para intentar aclararle la situación a Inuyasha. Seguramente estaría furioso, y lo que menos querría sería verla. Además, ¿qué explicación podría darle?... Si al final de cuentas, sí estaba entre sus planes, comprometerse con ese idiota.

Y ahora, hasta eso era un desastre. Estaba tan enfurecida, por la forma en que ese maldito le anunció compromiso a Inuyasha, que no pudo controlarse al decirle todo aquello movida por su fuerte orgullo. Y de seguro ahora tendría que tragarse ese mismo orgullo, ante la escasa posibilidad de retomar ese maldito compromiso para infiltrarse en la mansión de los Breindbill.

Utilizar a Kouga después de lo sucedido, ahora parecía ser imposible y cada vez que lo pensaba le revolvía el estómago.

Se bajó del carruaje, y le pidió a Kojaku que regresara a mansión Neville, y esperara por Rin. Luego tendría que disculparse con ella. El muchacho asintió, pero no hizo preguntas. Sólo le preguntó si estaba todo bien. Ella lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa forzada, y entró en la mansión.

Subió hasta su cuarto. Se lanzó sobre su cama y exhaló un largo y atormentado suspiro.

Tal parecía que no era su destino estar al lado de Lord Taisho.

Así fue desde el inicio… sólo que ella por un momento… lo había olvidado…

A la mañana siguiente, el suave toque a la puerta, más temprano de lo habitual, le confirmó lo que ella ya anticipaba. Le informaron que su tío la esperaba en su despacho.

Al menos en esta ocasión, sabía perfectamente el motivo de su llamado, pensó acomodando un último rizo en su nuca.

Sorpresivamente Rin entró en su habitación, aún vestida su ropa de cama. Se giró notando la preocupación en el rostro de su prima.

Kagome, dime qué está pasando —pidió un poco ansiosa.

¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la joven aparentando no comprender.

Creo que sabes de lo que hablo —increpó algo molesta —Anoche regresaste a casa muy temprano, y lo peor _sola._ Mi padre deambulaba rojo de furia… Y no estoy segura que fuera por que te marcharas sin un acompañante. Y para colmo, Lord Taisho, con quien se supone estabas bailando muy a gusto, fue absorbido el resto de la velada por Kikyo —concluyó. Sin notar la expresión de desconcierto y tristeza que apareció fugazmente en el rostro de Kagome.

¡Oh!. Me doy cuenta que fue una noche bastante agitada —bromeo con desazón.

¿Ocurrió algo entre Lord Taisho y tú? —preguntó inquisidora.

Nada… Sólo compartimos un baile. Eso es todo —contestó dirigiéndose a la puerta, concluyendo así la conversación —Debes disculparme. Tu padre me espera en su despacho.

Lo sabía… _Sí_ ocurre algo —reclamó corriendo hasta su prima para tomarla del brazo —Kagome, sea lo que sea… Suerte… —deseó con sinceridad, recibiendo una tenue sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Mientras bajaba en dirección al despacho, las palabras de Rin aún daban vueltas en su cabeza. "Inuyasha… fue absorbido el resto de la velada por Kikyo", qué significado tenía aquello.

¿Era eso una manera de desquitarse por lo del compromiso con Kouga? O ¿En realidad disfrutaba la compañía de su prima Kikyo?.

Ingresó al despacho. La expresión de su tío le daba a entender que la conversación sería más desagradable de lo que anticipó.

¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios pretendes, Kagome?! —increpó enojado, su tío Mioga—¡¿Te atreves a oponerte a mis órdenes. Y me desautorizas abiertamente?! ¡Aún cuando soy tu tutor legal!.

Me doy cuenta que el señor Breindbill, fue más rápido de lo que creí, al ir a llorar sobre su regazo, Tío. —comentó irónica.

¡No te permito que me faltes al respeto a mí, ni a tu prometido! —vociferó el hombre, golpeando el escritorio.

Pues yo no lo considero mi prometido —manifestó sin intimidarse —Sólo porque usted lo confirmó anoche, aún cuando le pedí tiempo para pensarlo, no lo convierte en mi prometido. Ese hombre no me interesa en lo absoluto.

¡Me tienen sin cuidado tus intereses! —gritó colérico —En esta casa mando yo. ¡En tu vida mando _yo_!. Y si digo que te casarás con él… ¡Lo harás!. En dos meses, Kagome, serás la esposa de Kouga Breindbill… —afirmó —Kouga vendrá en una semana formalizar el compromiso… Te aconsejo que comiences a verte como una novia sumisa y feliz.

No voy a casarme con ese hombre… ¡Nunca! —replicó molesta—Usted no puede hacer nada para obligarme.

No me desafíes, Kagome —gruñó entrecerrando los ojos—Tú no sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz. Te casarás en dos meses… O sino… espero que estés preparada para las consecuencias —sentenció.

Lo desconozco, Tío —manifestó con frialdad —Pero de ahora en más… también yo me convertiré en una desconocida para usted —agregó. Sin esperar respuesta se giró y salió del despacho, ignorando el llamado furioso de su tío.

Regresaba a su habitación, cuando vio a Kikyo que bajaba por la escalera, seguramente a desayunar. Su cara mostraba demasiada complacencia, para el gusto de Kagome.

Buenos días, Kagome. ¿No te parece un día maravilloso? —la saludó alegre. Lo que de por sí fue un mal indicio.

¿Eso piensas?. Yo no advierto nada en particular —contestó agria. Continuando su camino.

¿No disfrutaste el baile anoche?. Supe que regresaste muy temprano —preguntó queriendo continuar la charla.

Sabes que los bailes me aburren —explicó escueta.

¡En cambio yo lo pasé de maravilla!. Lord Taisho es un hombre encantador —manifestó exagerando la emoción.

Si tú lo dices… así debe ser —comentó con un toque de ironía.

Por supuesto. Aunque imagino que no lo notaste, ya que tu atención de seguro sólo está dirigida hacia tu prometido —agregó mordaz.

¿Porqué lo dices?. ¿Te molesta que Kouga pidiera mi mano y no la tuya? —preguntó intentando desquitarse. Supo que dio en el clavo al verla apretar los labios.

Con Lord Taisho presente, quien puede siquiera recordar a Kouga Breindbill.

No lo parecía hace unos días. Cuando intentabas a toda costa captar la atención de Kouga. Sin embargo, no resultó como esperabas… Ten cuidado, podría darse una situación parecida con Lord Taisho —añadió conciliadora.

Pareces muy complacida de que Kouga te pidiera en matrimonio —aseguró molesta.

En lo absoluto…. Me habrías ahorrado grandes molestias, si tus dotes de conquista hubieran sido más efectivas —señaló con fingida tristeza.

Si hubiera querido tener a Kouga, lo habría conseguido… —aseguró descompuesta.

¿En serio lo crees?. Ojala tus palabras fueran ciertas —suspiró Kagome apesadumbrada —Prima, no te sientas mal porque Kouga te desechara por mi culpa… Te suplico que no me guardes rencor por ello… Sobre todo ahora, que es imposible que lo recuperes —agregó viéndola con lástima.

¡No te creas superior a mí!… Si yo quisiera recuperarlo, te seguro que lo conseguiría —desafió indignada.

Kikyo, no tiene caso que te denigres o ridiculeces al intentar algo así… —suplicó acongojada—Él ya me escogió… Así que por favor olvida esta tonta conversación —pidió haciendo un ademán con las manos y viéndola con arrepentimiento. Se giró y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Kikyo lanzó un bufido de furia, manchándose al salón del desayuno.

Kagome se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera, para observar a su prima.

"Veremos si tu engreída personalidad puede darme alguna ventaja, Kikyo. Con suerte y quizás me ayudes a darme algo de tiempo", pensó con una mirada calculadora.

Sango y Rin la esperaban en su cuarto. A simple vista supo que estaban preocupadas. Sus rostros angustiados le resultaron algo dramáticos.

¿Qué sucedió?. ¿Fue mi padre, muy severo contigo? —inquirió Rin corriendo hacia ella, para tomarle ambas manos.

No más de lo que presumía —contestó tranquila.

¿Aún insiste con lo del matrimonio? —preguntó Sango.

Por supuesto. Me he dado cuenta que él no es alguien que cambie de parecer tan fácilmente. Mucho menos cuando estoy desafiando abiertamente su autoridad —explicó Kagome.

¿Qué harás? —preguntó Rin, algo perturbada.

No estoy segura… Por ahora sólo puedo afirmar, que no tengo deseos de casarme con Kouga Breindbill —declaró apretando los labios.

Comprendo que te niegues a casarte con un hombre que no es de tu agrado, Kagome. Sin embargo, tengo miedo de lo que decida hacer mi padre para obligarte —murmuró Rin.

No te angusties… Ya pensaré en algo —la tranquilizó acariciando con cariño su cabeza —Ahora debo cambiarme. Visitaré la tumba del Conde Taisho esta tarde.

¿Puedo ir contigo? —preguntó Rin—No he tenido oportunidad de presentar mis respetos, luego del funeral.

Por supuesto —accedió con una sonrisa.

Esa confianza… ¿Significa que ya has pensado en algo? —preguntó Sango, una vez que se encontraron solas.

No exactamente. Acabo de dar marcha a algo, que si bien no me da mayor confianza, espero sea de ayuda. Si al menos puede darme algo de tiempo, lo consideraré provechoso —explicó enigmática. Justo en ese instante Kojaku ingresó a la habitación, por la entrada secreta.

Kagome, un mensajero de Totosai, me entregó un mensaje para ti —informó el joven sacando un papel que traía oculto entre sus ropas.

Kagome lo recibió leyéndolo con premura. Luego de un momento, y bajo la atenta mirada de Kojaku y Sango, caminó hasta la chimenea arrojando el papel, observando pensativa mientras ese se consumía entre las llamas.

¿Y bien… qué dice? —preguntó Sango, sin soportar el silencio de la joven.

Totosai logró dar con uno de los hombres, que aparecía en el listado que le entregué —explicó finalmente, volteando hacia ellos—Dice, que uno de sus hombres se infiltró en su entorno y lo investigó por varios días. Logró descubrir que dentro de un mes será enviado un barco hacia un puerto muy cercano a Brunshire. Un barco con esclavos, dirigido a nuestro Gobernador, Naraku Breindbill —informó.

¡Kagome! —exclamó Sango esperanzada.

Así es… Es una oportunidad única para desenmascarar al Gobernador, y exponer ante todos la clase de negocios sucios que él y su hijo perpetran con inocentes —sentenció con una oscura sonrisa.

¿Dice cuándo llegará el barco? —inquirió Kojaku.

Por ahora, sólo puede informar que el intercambio ocurrirá dentro de un mes, en algún puerto lejano a la ciudad. Imagino que esta vez tomará todas las precauciones para que Handorei no intervenga. Dice que en cuanto pueda enviará otro mensajero, con el día y hora exactos en que debiera arribar el barco con los esclavos —respondió, caminando hasta su escritorio. Cogió papel y pluma, escribiendo una lista —Kojaku, lleva esto a Kaede —ordenó entregando el sobre al joven —Dile que iré a verla en dos días.

Las tres caminaban en silencio, rumbo al mausoleo del Conde Taisho, que se encontraba a escasos metros. Kagome vio que la puerta se abría. Su corazón dio un vuelco, al ver salir del lugar a Inuyasha, seguido por su amigo Miroku y un tercer hombre. El parecido que éste último tenía con el Conde era sorprendente.

"Sesshomaru…", pensó la joven. Recordando el nombre del hijo mayor de su maestro. Estudió su aspecto a medida que se acercaban. Notó que era poco más alto que Inuyasha. Salvo por el tinte plateado de su cabello, se parecían bastante, sobre todo por ese único y hermoso color de ojos. Aunque a diferencia de Inuyasha, eran más claros… Fríos quizás… o sólo se debía a los pequeños lentes que usaba. Ella sabía, por lo que le dijo el Conde, que su hijo mayor era un hombre sumamente letrado, y en su apariencia lo evidenciaba.

Buenas tardes —saludaron Kagome y Rin al unísono. Sango más atrás hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

Buenas tardes —contestó Inuyasha con tal frialdad, que Kagome sintió una punzada de dolor.

Señoritas, que placer verlas —comentó Miroku más afable, en un intento de suavizar el tenso ambiente—Permítanme presentarles a Lord Sesshomaru Taisho, el hijo mayor del Conde. Llegó esta mañana del extranjero —explicó —Las señoritas son Lady Kagome Higurashi, su prima Rin Hurley, y la señorita Sango Mitchell, quien trabaja en su casa.

Mucho gusto, Lord Taisho. Lamento lo que ocurrió a su padre —saludó Rin.

Igualmente, y gracias por sus palabras —respondió Sesshomaru inclinando la cabeza. Luego su atención se concentró en Kagome— ¿Lady… Higurashi?… ¡Es usted la hija del Barón Endo Higurashi! —exclamó de pronto sorprendiendo a la joven y a los demás.

Ssí… así es —afirmó aturdida.

Fui un gran admirador de su padre. Lo conocí hace mucho, cuando asistí a algunas de sus conferencias —explicó levemente conmovido —Es realmente un honor conocerla. Mi padre me habló de las circunstancias de la muerte del Barón, lo cual aún me indigna. —agregó con voz dura—También mencionó cómo la conoció a usted. Y el tiempo que compartieron. Pude notar que mi padre le tenía un gran afecto, Lady Kagome —comentó.

Kagome palideció cuando escuchó esas palabras. Su cuerpo se tensó, e involuntariamente oprimió las flores que cargaba, contra su pecho. ¿Qué fue lo que su maestro le contó a su hijo mayor?. Sólo la forma en que murió su familia y cómo cuidó de ella. O acaso…

Se dio cuenta que Inuyasha parecía tanto o más sorprendido que ella, por las palabras de su hermano, al que miraba con una mezcla de enfado y desconcierto.

Un afecto que yo correspondía. Sin su ayuda y protección, no estoy segura qué habría sido de mí. Él estuvo en el momento en que más lo necesité —aseguró recuperando el control, mientras evocaba con cariño la memoria de su maestro.

Me alegra escucharlo. Ahora debemos irnos… Espero que podamos reunirnos en otro momento, a intercambiar las experiencias con nuestros respectivos padres —manifestó Sesshomaru, haciendo una reverencia a modo de despedida.

Desde luego. Adiós _milord_ —se despidió. Vio que Inuyasha sólo inclinó la cabeza, marchándose delante de los dos hombres.

Nos vemos pronto, señoritas —saludó Miroku siguiendo a Inuyasha.

¡Qué hombre más guapo! —comentó Rin, cuando retomaron su camino. Kagome la observó extrañada, ya que ella no acostumbraba a ser tan expresiva con ningún hombre —Kagome, él pareció muy interesado en ti. No me digas que también atraerás el interés de otro Taisho —murmuró con una mueca de decepción.

¿¡Pero qué tontería es esa!? —exclamó la joven enojada —Lo dices como si me dedicara a conquistar a cada hombre que pasa por mi lado.

No lo tomes a mal, prima. Sólo lo digo porque el Conde Taisho, te apreciaba como a una hija. Pero luego llegó su hijo menor, quien no ocultó su profundo interés en ti. Y ahora su hijo mayor, al parecer admiraba a tu padre. No puedes negar que tienes algún tipo de imán que atrae a los Taisho —explicó.

Debo decirte que concuerdo con Rin —agregó Sango.

¿Lo ves?. Por eso te pido Kagome, al menos deja que pueda conocer mejor a Sesshomaru Taisho —suplicó —Tú ya tienes a Inuyasha.

Te equivocas. Y eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. No estoy interesada en Sesshomaru, y… no tengo a Inuyasha —aclaró con un dejo de amargura. Sango la observó fijamente cuando abrió la puerta del mausoleo esperando a que ingresaran.

Kagome se levantó un poco más temprano de lo habitual. Quería salir antes de encontrar a su tío. No había cruzado palabra con él, desde la última discusión en el estudio.

Se dirigió a las caballerizas. Un lacayo ya tenía preparada a su yegua.

No estaba segura si fue de forma inconsciente, pero de pronto se percató que se encontraba a unos metros del río.

Bajó de su caballo, cruzo a través de los árboles, hasta llegar al claro que daba a orilla del torrente. Su corazón latió esperanzado cuando descubrió que no se encontraba sola.

Inuyasha estaba sentado en una roca, muy cerca de la orilla. Su caballo pastaba a cierta distancia.

Soltó a su yegua. Inhaló aire y decidió acercarse a él. Si el destino había querido reunirlos allí. Ella tomaría esa oportunidad e intentaría aclarar el malentendido. Y quizás, también lograría revelarle su secreto.

Él se volteó a verla y se puso de pié en un segundo. Su rostro al principio reveló su sorpresa. Pero rápidamente ésta fue reemplazada por frialdad. Lo que la hirió e hizo mermar su propósito. Aún así, avanzó hacia él.

Buenos días —saludó con una absurda timidez.

Buenos días —contestó con frialdad.

_Milord_, yo… yo —musitó con vacilación.

Creo que es mejor que me retire —interrumpió él pasando junto a ella, en dirección a su caballo.

¡Espere! —pidió con excesivo ímpetu, producto de la turbación.

_Milady_, no creo que sea adecuado intimar en este lugar. _Alguien podría malinterpretar la situación y conjeturar una idea equivocada_ —señaló mordaz, recordándole exactamente lo que ella le dijo en otra ocasión —Sobre todo su _prometido_ —añadió despectivo.

No puede marcharse sin escuchar mi explicación…

¿Explicación? —interrumpió —Dudo que haya algo que merezca ser explicado, _milady_. Todo fue perfectamente aclarado por su… _prometido_. Y si se refiere a lo que pasó aquella mañana, en este mismo lugar… Tampoco amerita una explicación —manifestó, entornando los ojos para verla con desdén— Sólo he de suponer que se trató de un simple desliz… Una mujer, cuyo prometido es un completo idiota. Es lógico que quisiera _experimentar_ nuevas sensaciones con otro hombre, antes de su boda —añadió insultante.

Kagome abrió descomunalmente los ojos al escuchar aquellas ofensivas palabras. La estaba humillando, y ella no se iba a quedar ahí, para continuar escuchándole. Lo miró llena de furia, apretó los puños queriendo golpearlo, pero ni siquiera merecía la pena delatarse.

En algo tiene razón… Usted no merece explicación alguna… —masculló conteniendo su rabia. Luego dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

¿Acaso la he ofendido, _milady_? —inquirió burlonamente, obstruyéndole el camino— Eso no puede ser posible. Si no, me pregunto… ¿Por qué aceptó con tal avidez el beso de un hombre, cuando era la prometida de otro?. Y también me pregunto ¿Qué hace aquí una mujer comprometida?. ¿Está en busca de otro beso, _milady_?. Si es así… estoy más que dispuesto a complacerla —agregó tomándola de un brazo para jalarla hacia él. Con su otro brazo apresó la estrecha cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo.

Suélteme —ordenó sin aliento.

No —negó con voz ronca — Porque ni tú ni yo queremos eso —agregó acariciando la mejilla de la joven, mientras inclinaba la cabeza para besarla. Sin embargo, antes que lograra su cometido, una fuerte patada en su pierna lo hizo emitir un grito de dolor— ¿Pero qué demonios…? —gruño, alejándose de la joven. Agachándose para palpar su pierna, mientras la miraba boquiabierto.

Le pedí que me soltara, _milord_ —justificó Kagome irónica— Y le aclaro, que no vine a este lugar con intensión de verlo. De hecho… usted ni siquiera debiera estar aquí… Le recuerdo que está también es parte de mi propiedad —agregó furiosa. Pasó junto a él y fue en busca de su caballo. Ya montada en él se volvió para verlo— Espero no volver a verlo aquí… ni en ningún otro lugar —advirtió antes de salir a todo galope.

Entró en la biblioteca dando un portazo tras de sí. Sesshomaru, y la Baronesa Kagura, que se encontraba de visita, se sobresaltaron ante la impetuosa llegada. Miroku, quien se encontraba con ellos, lanzó un largo suspiro.

No se preocupen. Esto se ha convertido casi en una tradición —excusó Miroku sarcástico, viendo a su amigo servirse un trago.

¿No crees que es muy temprano para beber? —preguntó Sesshomaru. Arrugando el ceño, al ser ignorado por su hermano, que bebió el licor de un sorbo.

¡Uh!. Esto me huele a mal de amor —se burló Kagura.

Has dado en el blanco, querida Kagura —asintió Miroku— En este pueblo existe una pequeña fierecilla que es inmune a sus encantos —explicó a Sesshomaru, que los veía interrogante.

¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Kagura— ¿Aún no consigues conquistarla?.

Opino que no. Si llega en ese estado…

¡Cállate, Miroku! —gruño Inuyasha, interrumpiéndolo. Sirviéndose otro trago.

Me desilusionas, Inuyasha —reclamó la mujer, haciendo una adorable mueca— Es una muchacha encantadora.

¿De quién hablan? —inquirió Sesshomaru.

De alguien que tú también conoces Sesshomaru —señaló Miroku, ante la mirada sorprendida del hermano mayor.

Pero si yo acabo de llegar —expresó aturdido— Cómo puedo conocerla… —se detuvo repentinamente al recordar— Podría ser… ¿la señorita Rin Hurley? —preguntó con curiosidad.

No… no es ella —negó Miroku.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lady Higurashi?! —exclamó sorprendido.

¡En el blanco! —profirió Kagura, aplaudiendo.

¿Quieren dejar de hablar como si no estuviera presente? —rezongó Inuyasha molesto.

No te exaltes, querido. Sólo estamos poniendo a Sesshomaru al corriente de la situación —pidió Kagura, caminando hacia el joven, para palmear cariñosamente su hombro—En la fiesta me pareció que la atmosfera entre ustedes era muy agradable —comentó extrañada.

Así fue al principio. Hasta que apareció su prometido —informó con acritud.

¡¿Prometido?! —exclamó la mujer pasmada— Pero quién…

Kouga Breindbill —masculló conteniendo el enojo de sólo nombrarlo.

¿Ese hombre? —inquirió asombrada— Lo encuentro bastante desagradable. ¡Imposible!. Te aseguro que te equivocas.

Créelo. Él me lo dijo y delante de ella —informó. Sirviéndose un tercer vaso de licor.

¿Y ella no lo desmintió? —inquirió entrecerrando los ojos.

No dijo una palabra.

Contéstame Inuyasha… ¿Al menos hablaste con ella?, ¿Le preguntaste directamente? —indagó, al tiempo que le quitaba el vaso antes de que pudiera beberlo.

¿Qué esperas que pregunte?. Dije que ese imbécil me refregó en la cara su compromiso con ella —respondió enojado.

¡Inuyasha Taisho, eres un completo idiota! —vociferó aún más enojada que él.

Estoy de acuerdo —dijeron al unísono Miroku y Sesshomaru. Y recibieron una fulminante mirada del aludido.

Una de mis doncellas me informó que durante la fiesta, escuchó una discusión entre una señorita y un caballero —comunicó, ignorando a los otros dos— Dijo que hablaban de un compromiso. El joven le recalcaba acerca del consentimiento que había dado el tío de la joven. Mientras que ella lo negaba, ya que al parecer, se había concertado sin su aprobación. Ella se marchó enojada, advirtiéndole que no hablara de un compromiso que para ella no existía —finalizó ante la mirada atónica de Inuyasha— No sabía de qué señorita se trataba. Hasta ahora que hablaste de ello, he podido darme cuenta que de seguro se trataba de Kagome Higurashi.

Lo lamento amigo. Kagura lo ha demostrado… _Sí_ eres un idiota —comentó Miroku burlón.

No estoy muy seguro de lo que está ocurriendo. Pero tal parece, que le debes una disculpa a Lady Higurashi —afirmó Sesshomaru serio.

Por esta vez… Consentiré que tienen razón. Sí, soy un idiota. Y sí, le debo una disculpa —admitió, pasando una mano por su cabello, lleno de frustración— Debo irme —anunció de pronto. Saliendo de la biblioteca.

Con que la hija del Barón Endo Higurashi —murmuró Sesshomaru acariciando pensativo su barbilla— Sin duda debe ser una muchacha muy especial. Considerando que ha logrado distraer a Inuyasha, en la búsqueda del asesino de nuestro padre.

La verdad ha sido imposible dar con ese personaje al que llaman Handorei —señaló Miroku— Tiene una habilidad extraordinaria. Lucha de igual a igual con Inuyasha. Y ambos conocemos la destreza de tu hermano.

Sí. Después de todo fue entrenado desde pequeño por nuestro padre. Y luego, sus trabajos en la milicia… —asintió Sesshomaru— La verdad, también me sorprende que alguien logre enfrentarse a él.

Nuestras averiguaciones nos han develado que Handorei ha liberado a muchos esclavos, que han intentado ser traficados desde Brunshire —informó el joven de ojos azules— También hemos comprobado, que ayuda de manera clandestina a los aldeanos más desvalidos. Él lucha contra el despotismo y la corrupción del Gobernador. Por ello, no logramos encontrar el motivo que pudo haber tenido, para matar al Conde Taisho.

Uno de mis lacayos me comentó, que muchos creían que ese tal Handorei, era apoyado secretamente por el Conde Taisho —comentó Kagura, interviniendo en la conversación.

Mi padre siempre rechazó férreamente la esclavitud. Gracias a él, nació mi respeto por el Barón Higurashi, quien la combatió, ante las esferas políticas y legales, por la libertad de los individuos. —afirmó Sesshomaru— Un vínculo secreto entre mi padre y ese sujeto tendría mucho sentido. Entonces, si compartían los mismo objetivos… ¿porqué asesinarlo? O quizás… sería mejor preguntarse… ¿Realmente él mató a mi padre?...

Kagome se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y pensó que el aire fresco ayudaría a mitigarlo.

Luego del desagradable encuentro que había tenido esa mañana con Inuyasha Taisho. Lo que menos necesitaba, era encontrarse con su tío e iniciar una nueva discusión. Por lo que optó por quedarse en su cuarto. Incluso a la hora del almuerzo. No tenía apetito, ya que tampoco había probado bocado de la bandeja que subieron a su habitación.

¡Ah, ese hombre!. ¡Cuánto lo odiaba!, pensaba aún furiosa.

¿Cómo se atrevió a decirle todo eso?. Y ni siquiera la dejó explicarle la situación.

¡Kagome! —la llamó Sango saliendo al balcón, sobresaltándola.

¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó alarmada.

Kagome, es él… Está esperando en el saloncito de entrada. Ha preguntado por ti —chillaba la joven.

¿Pero de quién hablas? —preguntó.

De Inuyasha Taisho.

¡¿Qué?! —exclamó boquiabierta. Sin embargo, recuperó de inmediato la calma— Dile que puede marcharse, porque no deseo hablar con él. ¡Ese hombre infame!. Qué pretende ahora viniendo a mi casa. Creo que fui clara al advertirle que no quería verlo.

Pero Kagome. ¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Sango sin creer lo que escuchaba.

He dicho que no quiero verlo. Por favor, no me hagas repetirlo —advirtió molesta.

Está bien —accedió, extrañada por la vehemencia de su negativa.

Entiendo… —murmuró acongojado. Cuando Sango le explicó que Kagome no deseaba verlo— Señorita Sango, por favor dígale que volveré.

Se lo diré —asintió con tristeza— Lord Taisho —lo llamó antes que saliera— Kagome, está atravesando por una situación muy delicada. Le ruego que no tome a mal sus palabras, y que a pesar de lo testaruda que pueda ser, usted no debería rendirse...

Eso no ocurrirá, Señorita Sango. No planeo rendirme. Soy más testarudo de lo que ella cree —afirmó sonriendo enigmático.

Un estremecimiento la sacó de su meditación. Recién ahí notó que ya comenzaba a obscurecer. No se había dado cuenta del largo tiempo que pasó de pie en el balcón. La suave brisa, que se filtraba entre el denso follaje del enorme roble junto a su ventana, acarició sus brazos desnudos. Se abrazó a sí misma, entrando al cuarto.

Se tumbó descuidadamente sobre la enorme cama de pilares con un delicado dosel. Quizás debió ver a Inuyasha. Era una última oportunidad para aclarar las cosas o para ponerle un término definitivo. Como siempre su orgullo salió victorioso.

—¡No!... No después de la manera en que me trató —refunfuñó en la oscuridad— Ah… soy una tonta… —suspiró apesadumbrada.

Largos minutos después se incorporó. Quitándose la horquilla que sujetaba su cabello, caminó hasta el tocador. Guardó los zarcillos en una cajita de terciopelo. Se quitó su vestido. Luego de asearse se colocó un delgado camisón de seda blanco, el cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura. Tenía un rebajado escote en v que era disimulado por un fino lazo, el cual ató en una roseta a la altura de sus senos. Peinó con lentitud los oscuros y largos rizos, dejó el cepillo sobre el mueble y apagó la luz.

Iba a dirigirse a su cama, cuando un ruido en el exterior llamó su atención. Se puso alerta al concluir que el sonido venia desde el balcón de su cuarto.

Para no levantar sospechas en su familia, no contaba con un arma en su habitación. Maldijo en su mente. Evaluó con rapidez la situación. Miró hacia su escritorio y corrió a empuñar el abrecartas. Con su habilidad eso debía ser más que suficiente.

Se tensó cuando la suave luz de luna, que se filtraba por la ventana del balcón, fue obstruía por una fornida y alta figura.

El próximo será interesante no creen?...

Muchas gracias a aquellas amigas que se dan un tiempo para dejar un mensaje, de ánimo, rabiando contra algún malvado personaje jejeje.. o sobre todo para agradecer...

Espero que para el próximo encuentre muchos más comentarios!

Sino yo también demoraré en subir capítulo :P muaja ja ja

Saludos!


	7. Capítulo 7: Trampas

**Capítulo VII**

"_Trampas" _

Vio como una mano hizo a un lado el delgado velo que cubría el ventanal, para ingresar a su cuarto.

Avanzó resuelta hacia el intruso, pero se detuvo en seco al distinguir de quien se trataba.

Pero… No es… posible… có co mo… q… que —balbuceaba aturdida, sin lograr hilvanar una frase. La impresión hizo que dejara caer el abrecartas al suelo.

Por favor, no te alarmes —susurró la voz profunda de Inuyasha— Necesitaba hablar contigo cuanto antes, y no tuve otra opción —explicó.

¿¡Ninguna más que ingresar furtivamente en mi cuarto… a estas horas!? —consiguió preguntar dando un paso atrás.

Soy consciente de cuan osado y peligroso, es lo que estoy haciendo… También sé que he roto todas las reglas con mi atrevimiento… —explicó acercándose lentamente a ella —Pero te juro que esperar un minuto más para hablarte, acabaría con la poca cordura que me queda —aseveró deteniéndose a sólo un paso de la joven. Alzó ambas manos, posándolas en los hombros desnudos. Al sentirla temblar, una punzada de culpabilidad se clavó en su pecho—Te suplico que no temas.

N…no —musitó. Jamás admitiría en voz alta, que su agitación no tenía relación con el miedo, sino con la turbadora sensación de sentir las manos del joven sobre su piel. Se alejó de ese inquietante contacto— ¡Ma…márchese o llamaré a los sirvientes! —amenazó caminando resuelta hasta la puerta.

¡Aguarda! —exclamó alcanzándola. Justo en ese momento se escuchó un suave toque en la puerta. Antes que la joven diera permiso de entrar, le cubrió la boca con su mano — Shh —susurró mirándola suplicante, notando el enorme desconcierto de la joven.

Kagome… ¿Aún estás despierta? —susurró Rin desde el pasillo. Ambos se miraron asustados. Si descubría a Inuyasha, todo sería un desastre— ¿Kagome? —volvió a llamar. La joven hizo a un lado la mano que la silenciaba. Y señaló las gruesas cortinas de brocado, que aún permanecían recogidas.

Sí… Espera un segundo —pidió asegurándose que el joven se ocultara tras la tela. Antes de abrir levemente la puerta— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó aparentando calma.

Creí escuchar voces. Y pensé que Sango estaba contigo —dijo intentando asomarse.

No… Estoy sola —señaló abriendo un poco la puerta para que lo comprobara— Ocurre que accidentalmente rasgué mi vestido mientras me lo quitaba, por lo que me reñía en voz alta. Sólo fue eso… —mintió sonriendo— Estaba a punto de acostarme.

Está bien. Buenas noches —se despidió.

Buenas noches. Que descanses —contestó la joven volviendo a cerrar la puerta. Esta vez con seguro, por las dudas.

Suspiró aliviada, pero de inmediato se giró furiosa, para enfrentar al temerario intruso. Sin embargo, él ya caminaba decidido hacia ella dando grandes zancadas. Contuvo el aliento, aprensiva de sus intensiones.

¡Ahora le exijo que se vaya, milord! —susurró furiosa, pero cuidando no alzar la voz.

No me iré. Hasta que me escuches. Una vez te advertí que no está en la sangre Taisho el renunciar —le recordó a medida que se acercaba a ella.

Retrocedió amedrentada por la resuelta mirada con que la acechaban esos centellantes orbes dorados. Su espalda chocó con la helada madera de la puerta. Trató de asir la manija, pero no conseguía dar con ella. Y antes de lograrlo su mano fue apresada por la de Inuyasha.

Ese amplio y fornido pecho, casi aplastaba su menuda figura. Estaba inmovilizada.

Lo correcto hubiera sido gritar por ayuda, sin embargo una peligrosa sensación de anhelo ardió en todo su cuerpo.

Comprendió que no sentía miedo de Inuyasha. No… En verdad el miedo era hacia sí misma.

Hacia esos sentimientos desconocidos que se volvían cada vez más incontrolables, al ser exteriorizados por el encanto de ese seductor hombre.

V...voy a… gri… gritar —amenazó con voz trémula por la falta de aliento. Él sólo esbozó una sensual sonrisa.

No podrás —advirtió en un gruñido, antes de inclinar la cabeza y capturar sus labios.

Desde que entró por aquella ventana había deseado besarla. ¡Por Dios!. Esa cándida jovencita no tenía la menor idea del letal efecto que ocasionaba, en su escaso autocontrol, con aquella sugerente apariencia. Lucía tan hermosa… demasiado tentadora.

No se había detenido a pensar en lo que hallaría, cuando decidió infiltrarse en su recámara.

Luego de dejar la mansión en la tarde, ante su negativa de recibirlo, deambuló alrededor de la propiedad, esperando toparse con ella. Cuando de pronto la divisó en el balcón. Y aquella aventurada idea golpeó su cabeza.

Se ocultó hasta que anocheció. Y cuando se extinguió la titilante luz del cuarto de la muchacha, resolvió escalar por el viejo roble. Las gruesas ramas, daban directo hasta el balcón, por lo que no fue ningún problema trepar hasta allí.

Al entrar y encontrarse frente a ella… Fue aniquilador.

Ese semitransparente camisón blanco, que no lograba ocultar lo suficiente esos voluptuosos senos, para su sagaz mirada. Su largo y negro cabello suelto. Y esa fiera mirada, decidida al enfrentarlo con un simple abrecartas.

Jamás había conocido a una mujer que despertara tanto su deseo, como ella conseguía hacerlo. Sus labios ansiaban besarla. Degustar cada centímetro de ese curvilíneo cuerpo. Y sus manos tocar… acariciar esa tersa piel…

Por un segundo se arrepintió de su osadía. Creyó percibir temor en la joven. Sin embargo, cuando lo ayudó a ocultarse y engañó a su prima. Supo con certeza que ella, por más furiosa que estuviera. No lo rechazaría. O al menos, él no le daría oportunidad para que lo rechazara.

Finalmente, no pudo seguir controlándose y cedió al impulso de tenerla entre sus brazos.

No logró reaccionar para evitarlo. De pronto, sólo fue consciente del recio pecho que literalmente comprimía sus senos. Y de los húmedos labios, que la besaban con una pasión fiera. Muy distinto de aquel tierno primer beso.

Era rudo, demandante. Le exigía doblegarse ante el deseo.

Ella no era una mujer fácil de dominar. Desde niña había sido adiestrada en la lucha. A pesar de ello, descubrió lo débil que era cuando ese hombre la envolvía en sus brazos.

Intentó empujarlo con la mano empuñada, que aún tenía libre, pero se dio cuenta que él era demasiado poderoso… Aunque tal vez se debía a la creciente sed por sus besos, que poco a poco le iban consumiendo sus ganas de luchar…

Pronto su mano ya no batallaba, más bien se aferraba a la solapa de la chaqueta aterciopelada del joven. Atrayéndolo, intentado sentirlo más cerca. Como si aquello fuera posible. Estaba aplastada entre la sólida madera y el calor del cuerpo varonil, pero ella quería más… No tenía claro qué… pero necesitaba mucho más.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha rodearon su pequeña cintura. Por lo que ella se deleitó al envolver el cuello varonil con los suyos.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al sentir la lengua de joven acariciar sus labios.

¿Qué era esto?. ¿Era correcto?... ¿Así debía ser un beso?...

Su cuerpo respondió a esas interrogantes. Cuando los inexpertos labios se abrieron recibiéndolo, invitándolo a devorarla. Tembló al sentir que su boca era invadida por la lengua varonil, rindiéndose completamente a sus exigencias.

Un sonido que jamás había escuchado afloró entre los labios que se devoraban. ¿Había nacido de él? ¿O acaso de ella?. No estaba segura, pero se escuchaba deliciosamente sensual.

Repentinamente él se detuvo. Sin dejar de abrazarla. Se alejó de su boca, para luego acariciar la mejilla femenina con los labios, hasta llegar a su oído.

Kagome… —susurró con voz profunda y jadeante— Perdóname —suplicó. La chica parpadeó desorientada— Lo sé todo —manifestó dolido — Sé que estas siendo obligada a comprometerte con ese maldito —agregó, alejándola un poco para verla a los ojos.

¿Co... cómo? —consiguió preguntar en un débil murmullo.

Alguien estuchó la discusión que tuvieron en la fiesta —explicó— Pero eso ahora no importa. Sólo necesito que perdones, por todas las estupideces que dije esta mañana. Actué como un completo miserable —admitió avergonzado.

Sí. Así fue —asintió con una mirada recriminadora.

Sé que no es excusa. Pero no conseguía controlar la rabia y los celos. No podía creer que tú fueras a casarte con ese miserable —declaró conteniendo la furia— La sola idea me enfurece.

Es un acuerdo entre mi tío y ese hombre —indicó abatida— Y a pesar de mi negativa, ellos continúan llevando a cabo esos planes.

No lo voy a consentir —anunció con la determinación brillando es sus ojos dorados— Sobre mi cadáver permitiré que ese maldito te tenga. ¡Tú eres mía! —declaró posesivo.

Yo no le pertenezco a nadie —contradijo altiva, pero con el corazón acelerado por sus dominantes palabras.

Te equivocas. Fuiste mía desde el mismo instante en que me enamoré de ti —sentenció volviendo a reclamar sus labios.

Por supuesto que era suya. Sin dudar, mataría al que se atreviera o tan sólo pensara querer arrebatársela.

Era suya… Porque ya no podía ser de otra forma. Ya no podría vivir sin esa mujer.

La estrujó contra sí, mientras la devoraba con la boca. Percibía con claridad el calor de su cuerpo. Sólo aquella delgada tela lo separaba de la suavidad de su piel. Tan solo debía hacerla a un lado para sentirla completamente.

¡Dios! Cuanto de deseaba fundirse en ella. El creciente deseo de hacerle el amor, lo esta enloqueciendo. Estaba próximo a perder completamente el control.

La alzó en brazos, caminando hacia la cama. Ella no se opuso a esa acción, más bien se abrazó a su cuello, devolviendo cada beso con la misma intensidad.

La depositó con gentileza sobre el lecho. Y apelando a toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba. Se separó de ella.

Kagome lo observó confundida.

Creo que es mejor que me vaya —anunció sentándose en la borde de la cama. Atrapando uno de los negros rizos que caía sobre su hombro, disfrutando de su sedosidad. Ella lo observó en silencio.

Aún no… —logró pedir. Incorporándose, quedando sentada a escasos centímetros de él. Estaba sonrojada por su audacia. Pero ya todo daba igual... Después de la forma desinhibida en la que correspondió a sus besos.

Amada mía… No sabes lo que me pides —murmuró ronco, acariciando con dulzura la ruborizada mejilla. Dándole un fugaz beso en los labios— Deseo tanto quedarme aquí contigo, y besarte… acariciarte. Sin embargo, por tu bien debo controlarme. Es demasiado pronto para ti… mi inocente Kagome —aseguró inclinándose para esta vez besar su cuello. La sintió temblar, al tiempo que contenía la respiración. Sonrió satisfecho, repitiendo la acción— Hay tanto que quiero enseñarte… Tantas emociones y sensaciones que ansío despertar en ti…

Inuyasha… —musitó su nombre en un débil gemido. El joven se tensó de pronto.

Ah… Kagome… —jadeó enardecido, al escucharla pronunciar su nombre por primera vez, y de una forma tan sugerente— Vas a volverme loco —gruño antes de volver a besarla profunda y apasionadamente. La empujó con gentileza, hacia la cama, sin abandonar los labios femeninos, que respondían ansiosos. Empuñó las manos sosteniéndose a los costados de los hombros de la chica. Si la tocaba sería el fin. Volvió a apartarse, en un esfuerzo casi titánico— Pronto mi hermosa Kagome, muy pronto… —advirtió en un gemido torturado. Poniéndose de pie— Te esperaré en la mañana junto al río. Aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Amor mío.

Ahí estaré —respondió. Viendo cómo se alejaba rumbo a la ventana. Se levantó y corrió hasta él y lo abrazó desde atrás— Inuyasha… Prométeme… que no dudarás de mí en el futuro… Júrame… que pase lo que pase… creerás en mí —suplicó apoyando cerrando los ojos y apoyando la frente en la ancha espalda varonil. Él se giró viéndola con extrañeza y le acarició la sonrojada mejilla.

Te lo juro, Amor mío. Jamás volveré a dudar de ti —prometió besándola en la frente— Hasta mañana —se despidió, saliendo hacia el balcón.

Mañana… mañana te diré toda la verdad —juró en voz baja, observando entre la cortina, como bajaba ágilmente por las ramas del árbol.

El sol de la mañana se filtraba por su ventana. Era un día hermoso y cálido.

Kagome abrochó el último botón de la chaqueta de terciopelo de su traje de montar. Observó su apariencia en el espejo, ordenando uno de sus rebeldes rizos. Asintió, sonriendo satisfecha de la imagen.

Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y el corazón le latía inquieto, emocionado. En tan sólo unos instantes, se reuniría con Inuyasha.

El llamado a su puerta le regresó a la tierra.

Buenos días, Kagome —saludó Rin.

Buenos días —saludó sonriente.

Pareces haberte levantando de muy buen humor —comentó su prima burlona.

¿Te parece? —preguntó disimulando su alegría.

¡Kagome! —la llamó Sango, entrando intempestivamente en la habitación.

Sango, ¿qué ocurre? —inquirió preocupada de la mirada aterrorizada de su amiga.

Kagome… Es Kojaku… mi hermano fue capturado anoche, por el hijo del gobernador —informó sollozando.

¡¿Qué dices?! —exclamó consternada por la noticia.

¡Oh. Dios mío! —expresó Rin llevando sus manos a la boca, horrorizada.

¿Cómo ocurrió? —inquirió Kagome.

Ayer fue a la aldea Litshire, para ver al sacerdote —relató la joven afligida— Él, se encontraba repartiendo unas monedas de oro a varias personas. Kouga y sus hombres llevaron a cabo una redada. Detuvieron a todos, incluido Kojaku. Los acusan de ser cómplices de Handorei.

¿Dónde los tienen? —preguntó entre dientes, apretando los puños con furia.

Los mantienen atados a un cepo, en el centro de la plaza de Litshire.

Ve y dile a los lacayos que preparen el carruaje —ordenó volviendo a quitarse la chaqueta— Debo cambiarme. Iré a Litshire de inmediato —agregó.

El cochero azotaba continuamente los caballos, que recorrían el camino a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus fuerzas. Kagome iba sentada junto a Sango. Rin se encontraba frente a ellas. Había insistido en acompañarlas, y no quiso malgastar tiempo en intentar que desistiera.

La aldea se encontraba a varios kilómetros de Brunshire. Sólo esperaba llegar a tiempo. Antes que Kouga, quisiera interrogar a Kojaku. Conocía bien la maldad de ese hombre. Por lo que sentía temor que lastimara gravemente al muchacho, con tal de sonsacarle información.

Intentaría por todos los medios posibles, apelar por la libertad de Kojaku.

A la luz del día era imposible que Handorei se ocupara de la situación. Esperaba que, presentándose como Lady Kagome Higurashi, fuera suficiente. Aunque no estaba del todo segura. Y eso le preocupaba de sobremanera.

A medida que se acercaban al lugar, iba observando muy concentrada el entorno. No debía perder ningún detalle.

Al transitar por la polvorienta vía principal de la pequeña aldea, pudo distinguir a varios guardias apostados en la calle cerca de la plaza. Cada uno a cierta distancia del otro. Eran diez, tal vez quince. ¿Podrían haber algunos más, ocultos en los alrededores?, se preguntaba intranquila.

El carruaje se detuvo cerca de la plaza. Kagome, y las demás descendieron y caminaron hacia los prisioneros que se veían no muy lejos de allí. Sin embargo, antes de acercarse, tres hombres les obstaculizaron el paso.

No pueden pasar —advirtió uno de ellos.

Por favor… Mi hermano se encuentra ahí… —sollozó Sango. Intentando adelantarse pero fue empujada con poca civilidad por uno de los hombres.

Sango. Déjame manejar esto —manifestó Kagome— Ambas permanezcan en silencio —advirtió, incluyendo a Rin. Las dos asintieron en silencio.— ¿Quién está a cargo? —indagó Kagome a uno de los guardias— ¿Se encuentra aquí, Kouga Breindbill?. Si es así, ¡dígale que quiero hablar con él, en este instante! —exigió con firmeza. El hombre le hizo un gesto a otro, quien se dio la vuelta alejándose. Luego de un par de minutos regresó acompañado de Kouga.

Muy buenos días, señoritas. ¿Puedo preguntar qué hacen en un lugar cómo este? —saludó con una cordialidad que contrastaba con su maléfica mirada.

¡Demando una explicación, _milord_! —solicitó Kagome viéndolo muy seria— He sido informada que mantiene apresado a uno de mis empleados.

No me diga… —dijo con ligero sarcasmo.

¡Le exijo que lo libere de inmediato! —demandó controlando a duras penas la ira.

Lamento no poder acceder a su petición,_ milady_ —contestó el hombre, impávido. — Ese muchacho se encontraba en junto al sacerdote, repartiéndose el botín que les dejó el forajido apodado Handorei. No hay dudas que todos ellos son sus cómplices.

¡Eso es imposible! —exclamó indignada— Kajaku vino a este lugar sólo cumpliendo mis órdenes —reveló más calmada— Le mandé que viniera a consultar al encargado de la iglesia, acerca de las mayores necesidades de los aldeanos. Dado que tengo intensiones de entregar un donativo a sus habitantes. Eso es todo.

Es muy generoso de su parte. Y digno de usted, _milady_. Pero como se habrá dado cuenta, este pueblo ya cuenta con su propio benefactor. Que claro… resulta ser un delincuente. —explicó con un toque mordaz.

Que no es el caso de Kojaku. Por una mala coincidencia, se encontraba presente en el momento equivocado, eso es todo —alegó.

La investigación aún no concluye, Lady Higurashi. El muchacho aún no ha sido interrogado. Por lo que me pregunto si es conveniente liberarlo —murmuró haciendo un falso ademán, como si en verdad estuviera reflexionando la situación. Lo que la enfureció aún más.

No es conveniencia, sino justicia —manifestó la joven.

Estoy muy tentado a ser más flexible en esta delicada situación. Tan sólo por tratarse de mi bella prometida —expresó Kouga, con una desagradable sonrisa. Kagome abrió los ojos desconcertada, pero comprendiendo de inmediato las bajas intensiones del hombre.

Ahora lo entiendo… —masculló entrecerrando los ojos irritada— No podía esperar otra cosa de alguien como usted —agregó con repugnancia— Sin embargo, no voy a caer en su juego inmoral.

Esto está lejos de ser un juego, _milady_ —advirtió amenazador— Podría liberar al muchacho... Sólo… si mi prometida es quien me lo pide —desafió abiertamente.

Soy Lady Kagome Higurashi —anunció orgullosa— Su prometida… Jamás… Antes preferiría casarme con un cerdo —agregó viéndolo con repulsión. Kouga apretó los labios furioso por esas palabras.

¡Mantengan a _todos_ los prisioneros en su lugar! —ordenó Kouga con rudeza— Y no permitan que _nadie_ se acerque a ellos. Más tarde los interrogaré en persona. —agregó dejándole claro a la joven que no tendría contemplaciones con el muchacho.

No se saldrá con la suya. Hablaré de esto como mi tío. Esta infamia no quedara impune —amenazó Kagome enfurecida, sin esperar respuesta. Se giró y caminó hacia el carruaje. Rin y Sango la siguieron en silencio, pero consternadas por la discusión.

Kagome, yo me quedaré —informó Sango con tal determinación, que Kagome no quiso discutir.

Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado y no hagas nada arriesgado —indicó la chica, dándole un abrazo— Volveré pronto. Con o sin ayuda —le aseguró hablándole al oído.

Regresaron a la mansión. Kagome preguntó por su tío, y corrió hacia el estudio. El hombre mayor, se encontraba sentado ante su escritorio, revisando algunos documentos.

La observó imperturbable y con cierta frialdad. Al ver ingresar, también a su hija Rin, su expresión cambió a una interrogante.

Tío, debe hacer algo —pidió Kagome con voz firme— Kojaku se encuentra cautivo, por un error.

Padre, debe hacer algo para ayudarlo —agregó Rin.

¿De qué están hablando? —inquirió el hombre sin comprender, por lo que Kagome le explicó la situación.

Kouga Breindbill, se niega a dejarlo ir, aún sabiendo su inocencia. Incluso tuvo el atrevimiento de amenazarme. Canjeando la libertad de Kojaku, por acceder al compromiso —informó Kagome con indignación.

Kouga sólo está perturbado por tu obstinada negativa, Kagome —declaró el hombre extrañamente calmado— No deberías culparlo.

¿¡Qué dice!? —exclamó la joven.

Te advertí sobre las graves consecuencias, que podría acarrear tu insensatez. Esto es una pequeña prueba de ello —le recordó entrecerrando los ojos— Kouga, te dio una grandiosa oportunidad. Posiblemente la última. Sería prudente, que decidieras a aceptarla —agregó implacable.

¡Padre! ¡No puede hablar en serio! —exclamó Rin con incredulidad. Ante el silencio de Kagome, que sólo observaba a su tío con fría hostilidad.

Libertad por libertad… no puede considerarse una _oportunidad_. Es sólo un vil chantaje. Tan despreciable como ese hombre —declaró entre dientes, arrastrando las palabras— Me doy cuenta que ambos tienen mucho en común. Pierdo mí tiempo intentando sembrar conciencia en una mente infértil —agregó para luego salir del estudio, seguida por Sango.

¡Insolente! ¡Kagome, vuelve aquí! —escuchó que gritaba el hombre.

Kagome. ¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Rin, sin aliento, cuando logró alcanzarla al pie de la escalera.

No te preocupes. Aún tengo un par de ideas en mente —la tranquilizó— Rin. Tengo que salir nuevamente. Por favor, si alguien pregunta por mí, inventa alguna excusa. Procura que nadie entre a mi cuarto, para que no descubran mi ausencia —pidió tomándola por los hombros. Con tal seriedad que Rin sólo asintió atemorizada.

Ten cuidado —pidió en su susurro casi inaudible, cuando su prima subía la escalera.

Kagome entró a su habitación y caminó directamente hacia el tapiz que ocultaba la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo secreto. Bajó por la angosta escalera. En la planta baja, otro largo pasillo terminaba en un cuarto, donde mantenía oculta sus armas y su vestimenta.

Preparó los dardos con los cuales adormecería a los guardias. Su espada, y muchas delgadas cuchillas que rodaban su cinturón.

Luego se quitó su vestido. Lo dejó en una silla y se dirigió donde se encontraba colgado su traje negro. Lo observó pensativa. ¿Acaso sería la última vez que lo usaría?, se preguntaba.

Era una trampa. De eso no tenía duda alguna. Esta noche, Kouga, se encontraría aguardando a que Handorei se presente en la aldea para liberar a sus prisioneros.

Aún así no tenía otra opción, mucho menos contaba con tiempo.

Buscar otro tipo de ayuda sólo pondría en mayor peligro a los rehenes. Estaba segura que ese hombre, los lastimaría gravemente, con tal de sonsacarles cualquier información. Incluso, lo creía capaz de obligarlos, mediante la tortura, a que confesaran cualquier crimen, con tal de justificar sus perversas acciones.

Cogió decidida el traje negro y comenzó a vestirse.

Ató el último lazo que ajustaba el pantalón a su pantorrilla. Ajustó el pequeño bolso de cuero negro, que contenía los dardos, en su cinturón. Y por último colgó la espada en su espalda. Pronto anochecería, y no podía llegar tarde a su cita con Kouga Breindbill.

Cogió la silla de montar, y se escabulló por la puerta trasera del cuarto, que daba hacia unas espesas enredaderas en el jardín trasero. Que estaba bastante lejos de los salones principales. Corrió hacia los pastizales de la ladera. Con su mano enguantada, chifló muy fuerte. Segundos después apareció frente a ella Umaki.

El negro alazán pateo el suelo, como a modo de saludo. Kagome lo ensilló rápidamente.

Esta noche tendremos un peligroso trabajo, querido Umaki. Kojaku está esperando por nosotros —susurró acariciando la larga y crespa crin. El caballo relinchó, asintiendo. La joven sonrió y luego lo montó.

Ya era de noche cuando llegó a las afueras de la aldea. Se había desviado bastante del camino principal. Por lo que seguramente nadie podría detectar su llegada.

Los árboles, matorrales y las rocas la protegían, ayudando a que se aproximaba sin ser vista por guardias, que de seguro resguardaban las entradas a la aldea.

Cuando detectó una pequeña choza más adelante, desmontó su caballo, y le dio una suave palmada en el anca. El animal pareció entender la orden, por lo que trotó, ocultándose entre los densos matorrales.

Continuó avanzando. Aún estaba un poco lejos, pero lograba distinguir vagamente las tenues luces de las antorchas, que utilizaban para iluminar la angosta calle, la cual daba hacia un costado de la plaza.

No parecía haber ningún guardia en los alrededores. Seguramente el deseo de Kouga era capturar a Handorei en la plaza, y hacer un espectáculo de ello.

Avanzó con cautela por entre los arbustos. Por fortuna la noche era lo suficientemente clara para desplazarse. Aunque eso la obligaba a estar más alerta, para no ser vista.

A lo lejos logró ver uno de los hombres de Kouga. Se ocultó tras el tronco de un gran árbol, asomándose con sigilo, para determinar el camino más seguro.

Un ligero sonido a su espalda la alarmó. Iba a girarse, pero antes de hacer un movimiento, una daga apareció a escasos centímetros de su cuello, amenazando con cortarlo.

No te muevas —susurró cerca de su oído, una peligrosa voz gutural. El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco. La giró con rudeza para luego empujarla contra el tronco del árbol, sin apartarle la daga del cuello.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron desmesuradamente. "¡No es posible!", exclamó su voz interior.

Sabía que vendrías esta noche… Después de todo resultaste ser muy predecible —agregó el hombre con media una sonrisa de complacencia, y con la inmensidad del odio brillando inequívocamente en sus pupilas.


	8. Capítulo 8: Tregua

**Capítulo VIII**

"_Tregua" _

Kagome tragó en seco, sin emitir ningún sonido, salvo en de su acelerada respiración y el agudo latir de su corazón, que golpeaba con fuerza en sus oídos.

A contraluz pudo ver claramente doradas pupilas, que la observaban con una odiosidad que le comprimía el alma.

Tu inexplicable sentido de la justicia, te ha traído directamente a mis manos— susurró Inuyasha con satisfacción, entrecerrando los ojos.

¿Cómo? —musitó, haciendo un esfuerzo por encubrir su trémula voz.

Luego de perseguirte este tiempo, ha resultado muy fácil deducir tus movimientos —respondió recordando lo que sucedió en la mañana.

Apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño. Durante toda la noche su mente fue alimentada por excitantes fantasías, donde la bella Kagome, era la protagonista.

El deseo insatisfecho le quemaba por dentro. Sin embargo, también guardaba una agonizante y dulce emoción de lo que vendría, una vez que hiciera suya a esa mujer.

Al amanecer, saltó de la cama, arreglándose, para luego marchar rumbo a la cita con la joven.

La esperó por un par de horas. Inquieto, molesto, asustado… No comprendía qué habría sucedido con ella.

Le preocupó el hecho de que quizás alguien lo vio salir de su cuarto en la noche, y lo peor, que la información llegara a oídos de su tío.

O quizás ella se habría arrepentido… No, eso era imposible. No después de la forma que respondió a sus besos. De cómo la sintió vibrar entre sus brazos.

Regresó al castillo Leeuford, en donde lo esperaba una desagradable noticia.

Había traído a algunos de sus hombres de mayor confianza, a los que había encomendado la tarea de entremezclarse entre los habitantes del condado, para surtirle de toda la información posible, tanto del gobernador y su hijo, o hasta del mismo Handorei.

Miroku, quien estaba al mando de los hombres, lo puso al tanto que uno de ellos, el cual estaba a cargo de la vigilancia de la aldea Litshire, llegó con la noticia, que durante la noche Kouga Breindbill había capturado a varios aldeanos, incluido el sacerdote que recibió el botín de las manos de Handorei.

Envió a Miroku a investigar lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras él instruía a los demás para que, con suma precaución, examinaran el terreno circundante a la aldea y regresaran con los detalles.

Miroku volvió con noticias poco alentadoras. Eran cinco prisioneros, tres aldeanos mayores, el sacerdote y, para su mayor preocupación, el hermano menor de la dama de compañía de Kagome, quien fue la que relató a su amigo sobre los serios acontecimientos.

Supo que la joven había viajado a la aldea, en un intento de liberar al muchacho, pero el infeliz de Kouga además de no haber accedido, se atrevió a chantajearla con el compromiso. La furia hizo presa de él. Con qué ganas habría roto el cuello de ese maldito en ese instante.

Después de hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para calmarse. Analizó con mayor frialdad la situación.

No cabía duda que todo ese ardid era con el único fin de atrapar a Handorei. Kouga, y por supuesto él mismo, sabían que ese sujeto se arriesgaría en el afán por liberar a los prisioneros.

El análisis del terreno, que le entregaran sus hombres, le sirvió para conjeturar el plan seguramente utilizaría Handorei. Y había dado directo en el clavo.

No tienes idea de cuanto deseaba atraparte para acabar contigo —murmuró con la voz cargada de rencor. Pero contrario a sus palabras, y para incredulidad del enmascarado, bajó el arma, liberándolo del agarre— Sin embargo, tanto tú como yo, queremos rescatar a esos inocentes y darle una lección al maldito de Breindbill. Sólo por esta noche… haré una tregua contigo, pero después, morirás en mis manos —anunció. Enfundando la daga en su cinturón, junto a la vaina de sostenía su espada.

Kagome, sólo asintió. No se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna. Le aterraba que él reconociera su voz, a pesar de su esfuerzo por hacerla irreconocible, engrosándola.

Por primera vez analizó su apariencia. Se veía muy similar a ella, en aquel traje negro, aunque su porte y musculatura era bastante diferente a suyo. Era un hombre demasiado atractivo. Parecía expeler una irrefutable sensualidad en cada acción, por más mínima e irrelevante que fuera.

Se sacudió esos pensamientos, ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento.

Un repentino movimiento de Inuyasha la puso alerta. Al parecer vio algo a lo lejos, por lo que se ocultó tras el árbol, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Por un instante, dejó de respirar. Esperaba que él no consiguiera notar el alocado latir de su corazón.

Él se asomó con precaución. Al parecer el peligro había pasado. Lo vio inclinarse hacia ella. No lograba ver su rostro. Sólo escuchaba sus palabras, en un suave murmullo cerca de su oído. Le explicó el plan que debían seguir para facilitar la liberación de los rehenes. No puso objeciones, ya que era similar a la idea que ella había preconcebido.

Separaron sus caminos. Inuyasha se marchó primero, ya que debía rodear la aldea, para ingresar por el lado contrario.

La joven permaneció oculta, esperando un tiempo prudente para retomar el acercamiento por la calle lateral.

Recorrió la distancia con sigilo. La oscuridad, como siempre, era su fiel aliada.

Se detuvo a un par de metros, al toparse con el primer guardia, que custodiaba la entrada de la angosta avenida.

Le lanzó con certera puntería, un fino dardo, que se incrustó en el cuello del hombre. Éste sólo consiguió emitir un sordo gemido, antes de caer inconsciente.

Arrastró el cuerpo adormecido hacia el costado de una destartalada choza, en donde las sombras se harían cargo de ocultarlo a la vista de algún guardia que transitara cerca del lugar.

Continuó el recorrido. Se sobresaltó cuando colisionó de frente con dos guardias, que salían de un callejón, que de seguro era parte de su ronda.

Con una sorprendente rapidez, antes que lograran alertar al resto, lanzó un dardo a cada uno. Ambos hombres cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

Cada vez se acercaba más a la polvorienta calle principal. Calculó que hasta el lugar donde permanecía atado Kojaku y los demás, habría unos veinte o treinta metros.

Al otro costado de la calle, no vislumbró ningún guardia. Inuyasha debió encargarse de ellos.

Corrió velozmente hacia el lugar. Las antorchas apostadas a cada lado de la calle eran un gran problema. No pasaría mucho tiempo, antes que cualquiera se percatara de su presencia.

Se ocultó tras una fuente de piedra. Se asomó con cautela, tras la estructura de concreto. Logó distinguir a cuatro guardias, que permanecían custodiando a los prisioneros. Dos a cada lado. Había antorchas por todos lados. Todo el entorno estaba perfectamente iluminado, sería imposible acercarse más sin ser descubierta.

Miró hacia el frente. No logró percibir la figura de Inuyasha. Sin embargo, estaba segura que se encontraba ahí.

Tampoco él podría acercarse sin que los guardias lo notaran.

Muy bien… No gozaba de mayores opciones. Y sin dudas, confiaba en la capacidad de Inuyasha.

Recorrió la distancia a toda velocidad. Los dos guardias que estaban de su lado la vieron. Uno de ellos, logró dar un grito de alarma, antes que fuera silenciado por el dardo.

Los del otro lado corrieron hacia ella, pero Inuyasha apareció por detrás, los golpeó con tal fuerza y destreza que cayeron inertes a tierra.

¡Libéralos! —ordenó Inuyasha, poniéndose a la ofensiva, cuando varios hombres corrían hacia ellos. Él se encargaría de luchar, mientras Handorei soltaba a los rehenes.

Kagome notó que el joven cubrió la mitad de su rostro con un pañuelo negro. Sonrió aliviada. Al menos, se despreocuparía del temor que lograran averiguar su identidad.

Saltó sobre la tarima donde se encontraban los prisioneros, amordazados y arrodillados e inmovilizados por el cepo.

Desenfundó su espada. Golpeando con fuerza el seguro del armazón, rompiéndolo de inmediato.

Ayudó a salir al sacerdote, quien se encontraba más próximo a ella.

Gracias a Dios, usted ha venido a protegernos —oró el cura, poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

Le dio una fugaz mirada a Kojaku. Parecía estar a salvo. Sin embargo, se movía inquieto. Meneaba la cabeza con desesperación. Sus gritos eran ahogados por el grueso tejido que cubría su boca.

Asestó otro golpe al seguro, en donde se encontraban los demás aldeanos. El sacerdote se encargó de ayudarles. Mientras ella se disponía a liberar al muchacho.

El jovencito se levantó con dificultad. Quitándose la mordaza de su boca.

Handorei, ¡Es una trama!. ¡Tienes que huir de aquí! —gritó el joven, trastornado por el miedo. La empujaba con fuerza, para instarla a escapar. Pero quedó paralizado ante el pavor de escuchar una dantesca risa.

Ya es muy tarde muchacho —anunció Kouga. Apareciendo por detrás, con otro de sus hombres— Este es tu fin… Handorei —amenazó burlesco, con una sonrisa confiada.

Kouga, levantó su mano derecha. Pretendiendo dar algún tipo de orden. El enmascarado centró su atención en el hombre que lo acompañaba. No daba indicios de pretender lanzarse para atacarle.

Kojaku miraba desesperado en todas direcciones.

Handorei se puso en guardia. Aún sin tener claro de dónde vendría el ataque.

Lentamente la mano de Kouga fue descendiendo. Mientras ampliaba esa perversa sonrisa.

¡No! —gritó el muchacho. Escudándola con su cuerpo.

Vio en la dirección del muchacho. En un segundo, un estridente sonido se escuchó, por sobre el choque de espadas, proveniente de la lucha de Inuyasha. Junto con una fugaz luz, que destelló a un par de metros a su costado.

Antes que su cuerpo pudiera reaccionar, abrió los ojos horroriza, viendo como Kojaku se desplomaba frente a ella, con el pecho ensangrentado.

Kojaku —logró musitar, casi para si misma. El sacerdote se acercó a ellos, para auxiliar al muchacho.

Más allá vio el guardia que bajaba el fusil, con el cual disparó al muchacho. Intentaba volver al cargarlo. Se lanzó contra él antes que consiguiera su objetivo.

Fustigó el arma con su espada, provocando que el hombre la soltara. Ésta voló, cayendo un poco más lejos. Aprovechó la oportunidad golpeando al guardia en repetidas ocasiones. Sin llegar a herirlo con su espada.

Luchaba contra él, pero también contra sí misma. Su voluntad divagaba entre su convicción de no matar, y el deseo de acabar con la vida de aquel que lastimó a su querido amigo.

Dio una poderosa patada hacia el rostro del hombre, el cual cayó al suelo, sin moverse.

Se giró en dirección a Kouga. Lo miró llena de ira. Apretó la empuñadura de su espada, mientras su odio reaparecía con mayor fuerza.

"¡No te perdonaré!" gritaba su mente agitada y herida.

¡Qué esperan imbéciles! ¡Mátenlo! —ordenó el hombre retrocediendo para que sus hombres marcharan al frente. Anticipando el ataque del enmascarado.

Kagome se llevó una mano a la boca y emitió un potente silbido. Antes de abalanzarse contra los hombres que se armaron contra ella.

Por su parte, Inuyasha consiguió dejar fuera de combate a su último oponente. Y corrió para apoyar al enmascarado. Que luchaba contra dos guardias. Derrotó fácilmente a uno, y luego fue a verificar el estado de Kojaku.

Maldijo internamente. Mientras evaluaba la herida.

El único motivo por el que pactó esa ridícula tregua, con el sujeto al que odiaba, fue para rescatar a ese muchacho. Y no ver sufrir a Kagome.

Seguía con vida. Pero no estaba seguro si lograría resistir a esa herida. Volvió a maldecir.

Notó que el caballo de Handorei avanzaba hacia ellos. Mientras su amo pretendía atacar a Kouga.

No hay tiempo. Debes llevarte al muchacho —ordenó llegando cerca del enmascarado— Yo cubriré el escape. Tú únicamente sigue el plan.

Gracias —susurró. Él tenía razón. Debía sacar a Kojaku de ese lugar y llevarlo con la anciana Kaede. Sólo ella podría salvarlo.

No me lo agradezcas. Te recuerdo que en nuestro próximo encuentro te mataré —advirtió Inuyasha con aspereza.

Umaki se detuvo a su lado. El sacerdote le ayudó a subir al herido. Ella montó tras él y emprendió una frenética carrera hacia las afueras de la aldea.

Escuchaba los gritos coléricos de Kouga, ordenándoles al par de hombres que aún permanecían en pie, que persiguieran al bandido.

Oró internamente, por la seguridad de Inuyasha. Y para que escapara a salvo.

Se desvió del camino principal. Tras un montículo de enormes rocas, se encontró con un jinete montado en un alazán. Vestía de negro al igual que Handorei. Se bajó la pañoleta que ocultaba su rostro.

¿¡Qué ocurrió!? —exclamó Miroku preocupado, cuando notó que el muchacho se encontraba inconsciente y bañado en sangre.

Fue un disparo de fusil —respondió el enmascarado.

¡Por Dios!. Dejé a la señorita Sango en el castillo. Luego iré a ponerla al tanto —indicó.

Dígale que lo llevaré con Kaede —pidió Handorei.

Muy bien. Yo seguiré por el camino principal, y atraeré a los guardias que les estén persiguiendo. Usted continúe por el bosque, hasta el camino del río —señaló la desviación a su espalda.

Gracias —dijo asintiendo. Y emprendió la huída por el lugar señalado.

Recorrió el bosque a toda velocidad. Umaki bufaba con fuerza, producto del agotamiento. Pero ello no lo hacía disminuir su rapidez.

Kagome susurraba palabras de aliento, al joven que no había recobrado el conocimiento. Se detuvo un par de veces, tan sólo para verificar la tela que intentaba contener la hemorragia.

¡Kaede! ¡Kaede! —gritó al llegar fuera de la cabaña de la mujer, que salió tan presurosa como le permitían sus añosas y desgastadas extremidades.

¡Oh, Dio mío! —exclamó con horror.

¡Ayúdame! —pidió Kagome, desmontando, mientras la anciana, sostenía al muchacho.

Entre las dos consiguieron entrarlo a la choza. Dejándolo sobre el catre. Kagome se quitó la máscara que cubría su rostro, y luego cogió una la tela limpia, para reemplazar la que cubría la herida, la cual estaba empapada en sangre.

Kaede, fue en busca de sus rudimentarios equipos y medicinas.

Debes salvarlo —suplicó sollozante, cuando la mujer regresó con sus elementos.

¿Qué clase de herida es esta? —preguntó, observando dudosa la lesión.

Un fusil —respondió la joven, conteniendo la respiración, al ver que la anciana le dirigió una mirada acongojada.

Jamás he curado una herida así. No estoy segura de cómo puedo ayudarle —murmuró Kaede angustiada.

Los cascos de caballos llamaron su atención. Se miraron aterrorizadas.

Kagome volvió a cubrirse el rostro. Desenvainando su espada, caminó hasta la puerta.

"¿Habrán logrado seguirme hasta aquí?" se preguntaba angustiada.

La puerta se abrió de improviso. Y una alta figura ingresó en la choza. Handorei blandió su espada, la cual quedó a centímetros del cuello del intruso.

Ahogó una exclamación al encontrarse cara a cara con Sesshomaru, el hermano mayor de Inuyasha. ¿Pero qué hacía en este lugar?, pensaba.

Tras él Sango entró intempestivamente.

Sólo he venido a ayudar —indicó Sesshomaru sereno, observando fijamente al enmascarado.

Handorei. Él no ha venido a lastimarnos. El joven Miroku envió a alguien para informarnos lo que había ocurrido. Lord Sesshomaru, puede ayudar a Kojaku —aseguró Sango. Pero al ver hacia donde se encontraba su hermano, dio un grito horrorizado, corriendo hasta el catre donde yacía.

Así es. Soy médico —informó, pasando a su lado, caminando hacia el herido.

Kagome bajó su espada, regresándola a su vaina. Recordó vagamente que el Conde le mencionó en alguna ocasión que Sesshomaru estudiaba medicina. A ella le pareció un poco absurdo, dado que él, como primogénito, sería quien heredaría el título de Conde. Pero ahora daba gracias al cielo porque tuviera los conocimientos, y sobre todo dispuesto a utilizarlos en Kojaku.

Debía tranquilizarse. Quizás Sesshomaru ahora era el único que podría ayudarlo.

El hombre abrió el maletín que traía consigo. Dio una serie de órdenes a Kaede y se dispuso a atender al muchacho.

¡Oh, Dios mío!... Kojaku… ¡Resiste! —lloraba la joven junto a su hermano. Kagome se giró para verla, con el corazón encogido por el dolor— Mi amado hermano… ¿Cómo pudieron hacerte esto? —sollozaba.

Aquella pregunta hizo eco en la mente de Kagome. Retrocedió como si hubiera sido golpeada en el rostro. Salió de la cabaña sintiéndose asfixiada. Corrió en dirección al río, que se encontraba cerca de la cabaña.

Cayó arrodillada a escasa distancia del caudal, respirando agitadamente. Se quitó con brusquedad la capucha que ocultaba su rostro, seguido de los guantes. En ese instante se percató que la sangre los había traspasado llegando a manchar su piel.

Vio sus manos ensangrentadas. Y éstas comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente.

Primero la sangre de su maestro… Ahora la de Kojaku…

Es mi culpa… Todo esto es mi culpa… ¡Mi maldita culpa! —sollozó golpeando frustrada, la tierra con ambos puños.

Avanzó hasta llegar al agua. Con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, lavó sus manos, frotándoselas con rabia. Consumida por el dolor y la culpabilidad.

Rato después se quedó inmóvil, arrodillada junto al río.

Inuyasha siempre estuvo en lo correcto. El único culpable de la muerte del Conde Taisho es Handorei… —murmuraba abstraída del mundo— Yo lo arrastré a esto… Nadie más que yo es la causante de su muerte. Siempre lo supe… siempre… siempre… Y es por eso que tenía tanto miedo de enfrentar a Inuyasha, para decirle la verdad… —se puso de pie lentamente. Con la determinación brillando es sus ojos chocolate— No permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo.

En la mansión, las hermanas Hurley discutían fuera de la habitación de Kagome.

Kikyo, te repito que Kagome se encuentra indispuesta. Me parece que tu insistencia es absurda —indicó Rin, interponiéndose para que su hermana no entrara en el cuarto.

Nuestro padre desea hablar con ella. Déjame entrar Rin —ordenó Kikyo altanera— ¿O debo suponer que intentas ocultar algo? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos de forma inquisidora.

No… no oculto… nada… —respondió temerosa, tragando en seco. Kagome había desaparecido desde la tarde del día anterior. A pesar que le había pedido que nadie entrara en su habitación y descubriera su ausencia, ya no encontraba excusas que inventar. Toda la noche la pasó en vela, atenta a la hora en que regresara, pero eso jamás ocurrió.— Además, ¿no crees que es demasiado temprano?. Kagome aún debe estar dormida.

¡No digas tonterías!. Kagome siempre se ha levantado antes que nosotras. Además es casi medio día. —refutó Kikyo, haciéndola a un lado con brusquedad, intentando alcanzar la manija de la puerta. Pero esta se abrió antes que lograra.

¿Se puede saber por qué discuten fuera de mi habitación? —preguntó Kagome enojada, vistiendo su camisola y bata.

¡Vaya!. Hasta que al fin te despiertas —murmuró Kikyo despectiva— Mi padre desea hablar contigo —informó molesta, luego se marchó.

Kagome, ¿cuándo llegaste? ¿Dime qué ocurrió? —preguntó Rin nerviosa.

Llegué hace un rato. Kojaku se encuentra bien. Finalmente no fue necesario intervenir. Me enteré que ese Handorei, le ayudó, y también a esas otras personas —explicó.

Gracias a Dios —oró Rin aliviada.

Sí… —murmuró Kagome melancólica.

El muchacho aún se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Sesshomaru logró extraer esa diminuta bola metálica de su pecho. Por fortuna se encontraba mucho más cercana a su hombro que a su corazón. Aún así, había perdido mucha sangre y tenía una fiebre peligrosamente alta.

Sango se quedó en la cabaña para cuidar de él.

Se cambió de ropa y bajo al estudio para hablar con su tío.

Kagome. Dime dónde está Sango —ordenó su tío escuetamente. Sin siquiera saludarla.

La envié a un recado, temprano en la mañana —explicó con calma.

¿Qué recado? —preguntó suspicaz.

No me he sentido bien estos días. Así que la envié a comprar algunos medicamentos —contestó inmutable.

Anoche su hermano fue liberado por el bandido Handorei —declaró el hombre sin rodeos— Kouga supone que ella podría estar también involucrada.

¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con ese… bandido! —exclamó perdiendo un poco el control— Y te aseguro que Kojaku tampoco —agregó intentando calmarse.

¿No?. Entonces cómo explicas que ese sujeto ayudara al muchacho —inquirió su tío.

Supongo que él no fue al único que recibió ayuda. ¿O me equivoco?

No se equivoca,_ milady _—aseguró una voz tras ella— Todos los prisioneros fueron liberados por Handorei —informó Kouga— Sin embargo, ese muchacho fue el que advirtió a ese bandolero de la trampa que teníamos planeada para capturarlo —agregó, acercándose a la joven— Es por ello que me veo en la necesidad de interrogar a la hermana.

Como ya expliqué a mi tío. Ella se encuentra realizando un mandado —indicó la joven— Y de todos modos, creo inútil preguntarle. Le aseguro milord, que ella no tiene conocimiento de esta situación.

Eso lo sabremos, después de interrogarla —advirtió Kouga.

Dejando ese tema de lado, por un momento. —interrumpió el hombre mayor— Creo que es una estupenda oportunidad de fijar la fecha para la fiesta de compromiso.

Excelente idea, mi estimado señor Hurley —accedió Kouga complacido, mirando a Kagome, quien permanecía estática observando el suelo— ¿Qué opina Lady Kagome? —preguntó sonriente. La joven levantó la vista con lentitud. Apretó los puños, inspirando el suficiente aire para no desfallecer.

Creo que lo mejor, es dejar la decisión a ustedes —declaró Kagome con sorprendente tranquilidad.

Querida, ¿eso quiere decir que cesarás esa irracional actitud de rebeldía? —inquirió Mioga, evidentemente complacido.

No se trataba de rebeldía, Tío. Es sólo que necesitaba tiempo. Pero me doy cuenta que ambos persistirán en su idea, lo que no me deja mayor opción —aclaró con un leve toque de desazón.

El único tiempo que ambos necesitamos, es sólo el preciso para estar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas. Mi bella Kagome —declaró Kouga tomándole una mano, para depositar un beso en ella. La joven le permitió la acción, reprimiendo el urgente deseo de vomitar.

Dejó que los hombres discutieran fechas y detalles de su vida. A ella no le interesaba participar. Luego de un rato, de no soportar más tiempo la presencia de Kouga, se excusó aduciendo que aún no se encontraba bien de salud.

Una hora más tarde, Sango ingresó por la puerta del servicio. Se veía demacrada y triste.

¡Sango!. ¿Pero muchacha dónde has estado? —exclamó la regordeta cocinera— El señor ha preguntado varias veces por ti. Ve a verlo de inmediato —ordenó, empujándola hacia la puerta. Pero en ese instante Mioga, seguido de Kouga ingresaron en el cuarto.

¡Hasta que apareces! —reprendió Mioga enojado— ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó con voz dura.

Fui a comprar medicina para la señorita Kagome —explicó, enseñándoles un paquete donde traía el encargo, el cual Kouga le arrebató con brusquedad, para investigar el contenido.

¿Has visto a tu hermano? —inquirió Kouga

¿Mi hermano?. No, no lo he visto —negó la joven temerosa.

Me parece que sabes algo… —aseveró el joven entrecerrando los ojos.

Muy poco… cuando volvía de comprar la medicina, alguien me contó que anoche mi hermano fue rescatado…

¿¡Rescatado!? —exclamó Kouga sardónico— Te equivocas. Tu hermano es un cómplice de Handorei, y por supuesto éste le ayudó a escapar. Y ahora tú me dirás dónde se ocultan —exigió amenazador.

Yo… yo no lo sé —contestó la joven inquieta.

Estoy seguro de que sí lo sabes —contradijo el hombre.

Le juro que no lo sé —mintió agachando la cabeza— Y si lo supiera iría a verlo de inmediato… me… me dijeron que… estaba herido… —agregó sollozando.

¡Ya basta! —interrumpió Kagome entrando furiosa en la cocina— _Milord_, le exijo que deje de hostigar a Sango. Ella me ha acompañado desde hace muchos años. La conozco muy bien y sé que ella dice la verdad. ¿No piensa en lo preocupada que está por su hermano?. También yo lo estoy, le recuerdo que fui en persona a intentar abogar por él. ¿O acaso a su juicio eso me hace también una sospechosa? —preguntó desafiante.

_Milady_ por supuesto que no —se apresuró en asegurar Kouga.

No lo parece —refutó mirándolo indignada. Luego se llevó una mano a la cabeza, mientras perdía el equilibrio.

¡Lady Kagome! —exclamó Kouga sosteniéndola.

¡Kagome! ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó su tío, ayudándole al joven a sostenerla.

Les he dicho que no me siento bien. Tengo una fuerte jaqueca. Sango ¿Has traído la medicina que encargue? —preguntó con debilidad.

Sí señorita —contestó la joven indicándole el paquete que estaba casi desecho sobre la mesa.

Es mejor que vuelva a mi habitación. Lamento no acompañarlos a comer. Por favor ayúdame a llegar hasta allá —le solicitó a Sango, se apoyó en la joven— Kouga le pido que desista de este absurdo interrogatorio. Y dedique su valioso tiempo a capturar a los verdaderos malhechores —pidió Kagome intentando disimular el doble sentido. Apoyó débilmente su mano en el brazo del joven.

Por supuesto. Por favor perdone el haberla incomodado —suplicó el joven, acongojado— Deseo que se recupere prontamente.

Muchas gracias —asintió la joven regalándole una tenue sonrisa, antes de salir de la cocina ayudada por Sango.

De vuelta, en la seguridad que brindaba su habitación, Kagome dio por finalizada su actuación.

Después de todo, debemos estar agradecidas de que sea un completo imbécil —comentó Kagome, sentándose— ¿Te encuentras bien, Sango? —preguntó inquieta.

Sí. Aunque jamás había cabalgado con tal velocidad —murmuró aún temblorosa. Recordando como Kagome había llegado apremiada a la cabaña para llevarla de regreso. — ¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó preocupada, luego de un largo silencio. Sentándose frente a Kagome.

Perdóname Sango —suplicó la joven con voz trémula. Arrodillándose frente a su amiga. Apoyando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. — Por mi culpa Kojaku…

No tienes que disculparte —aseguró, acariciando con gentileza el cabello azabache. — Tu única intensión era librar a mi hermano de la crueldad de Kouga. Sólo que ese hombre ha resultado peor de lo que esperábamos.

Jamás debí inmiscuirlos es todo esto —replicó poniéndose de pie con frustración— Comenzando por mi maestro. Inuyasha tiene razón y siempre la tuvo, el culpable de la muerte de su padre no es otro más que Handorei. No es otra más que… Kagome Higurashi…

No, no pienses de esa forma —suplicó Sango caminando hacia su amiga, quien rehuyó la intensión de abrazarla.

¡Esa es la única verdad! —exclamó girándose hacia Sango— Ya no permitiré que hayan más víctimas… Esta es mi lucha, es la búsqueda de _mí_ venganza. ¡Sólo mía!.

Sabes que eso no es cierto, Kojaku y yo siempre…

¡Suficiente! —interrumpió alzando la voz— Ya fue suficiente. De ahora en más tú y Kojaku estarán fuera de todo esto. Acabo de consentir el compromiso con Kouga —anunció ante la incrédula mirada de su amiga— Esa será la forma más segura y rápida de averiguar lo que quiero. Muy pronto tendré libre acceso a la mansión de los Breindbill.

Pero Kagome, no puedes hacerlo… ¿Qué pasará con Lord Taisho…

Inuyasha Taisho no forma parte de esto… —volvió a interrumpir— Él simplemente se alejará en cuanto se entere… que soy la prometida de Kouga Breindbill. —agregó con una mirada inexorable y llena de frialdad.


End file.
